L'EDELWEISS
by NELL2
Summary: Suite de 'La Complainte des Edelweiss'. 6 ième Chpt. James Potter s'apprête à embarquer dans le Poudlard Express. La 1ière rencontre qu'il va faire va changer sa vie. Une Edelweiss est un mystère difficile à élucider. Il est temps de dévoiler les
1. La petite chose aux grands yeux ronds

Voici comme je l'avais promis 'la suite pas vraiment suite' de La Complainte des Edelweiss. Si j'indique que c'est pas vraiment une suite c'est parce que l'histoire se déroule plus de trente avant la fin de ma première fic. L'intrigue se concentre sur la période où Yselle et les Maraudeurs n'étaient que des gamins en culottes courtes.

Cette histoire s'adresse donc à ceux qui avaient déjà suivi La Complainte des Edelweiss et qui souhaite comprendre ce qui c'est passé avant, comprendre comment et pourquoi tout à déraper.

Comme vous allez pouvoir le lire, je débute cette fic par la première année d'Yselle. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour expliquer comment chaque relation s'est liée. C'est un point qui me semble primordial pour la suite. 

Je vais essayé de ne pas trop m'appesantir sur cette année et droit au but, c'est-à-dire là où sont nées les premières tensions à savoir la quatrième année et plus précisément un évènement qui va complètement bouleverser la vie d'Yselle. Vous qui avez lu ma première fic, vous connaissez déjà l'évènement en question, si ce n'est pas le cas allez donc revoir le chapitre 24 et vous saurez de quoi je parle. 

Je m'attaquerais donc aux 4ième, 5ième, 6ième et 7ième années de nos héros, en me concentrant surtout sur la dernière. Vu le projet, çà m'étonnerait beaucoup que je le boucle en dix chapitres. Faut pas rêver. Donc si vous avez le courage de vous engager dans cette nouvelle aventure (Ok, çà fais un peu pub pour le nouveau Disney mais mon cerveau fatigué n'a rien de mieux à vous proposer), alors lisez ce tout premier chapitre et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Disclaimer :** Faut bien que j'en fasse un donc : non, non, non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé Harry Potter et tous les personnages qui l'accompagnent pourtant j'aurais pu mais je n'avais pas le temps pour çà (je suis en train de faire une crise de mégalo aigue, je serais peut être revenue normal dans quelques minutes).

**Pairing**** :** Pour le moment il n'y en a pas. Il n'y a que de l'amitié naissante ou confirmée (SS/LM-SS/YE-SB/JP/YE). Par la suite les choses vont se compliquer autour du couple JP/YE mais il va falloir attendre un tout petit peu.

**Rating :** Je classe cette fic en PG-13 même si pour l'instant çà reste des plus légers par la suite je serais amenée à mettre des avertissements R (çà sera quand nos petits bambins deviendront un peu plus matures).

Voilà tout est dit me semble t-il. Alors bonne lecture.

**L'EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE I : La petite chose aux grands yeux ronds.

            « Quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! n'avait il cessé de se marmonner tout au long du trajet. » Ses parents l'avaient bien prévenu qu'il finirait par être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu. En retard pour son premier jour, quelle mauvaise plaisanterie ! Ce n'était en aucune façon le meilleure moyen de bien commencer cette première année scolaire. Arrivée en gare, il avait rapidement embrassé sa mère, échangé une brève accolade avec son père avant de se précipiter comme un gamin qu'il était vers la seule porte du train encore ouverte. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil l'heure affichée par la grosse horloge qui s'élevait dans les airs. Il lui restait encor quelques minutes avant le sifflet de départ. Plus de raison de s'inquiéter. Il ralentit le pas, reprit l'air nonchalant qui était habituellement le sien et s'apprêta à embarquer avec autant de distinction que possible. Il fut, malgré lui, stoppé dans son élan. Devant lui, une étrange silhouette bloquait la porte du dernier wagon. Au premier regard, il ne distingua pas plus qu'un amoncellement  de cheveux bouclés, dont la noirceur semblait, dans l'ombre du passage, pouvoir rivaliser avec la couleur sombre de ses propres cheveux. « Quelle chose étrange, pensa t-il aussitôt sans même essayer de déterminer quelle créature se trouvait devant lui à cet instant. » Des petite soupires essoufflés le ramenèrent à la réalité. Une fille. C'était une fille, pas plus grande qu'un elfe de maison, qui tentait péniblement de tirer une grosse mallette de cuire derrière elle, tout en tenant de façon précaire un panier d'osier dans sa main gauche et un gros livre en vélin écarlate sous son bras droit sans oublier une espèce de chat singulier qui se contentait d'observer sa maîtresse, logé passivement sur ses épaules comme une étole de renard mort.

« -Excuse moi, tu veux peut être que je t'aide, proposa t-il rapidement après avoir cerné la situation précaire de la fillette. »

Elle leva aussitôt son visage vers lui en tirant brusquement, à l'aide de son coude, les quelques mèches qui lui cachaient la vue. De grands yeux sombres le scrutaient à présent, deux billes de cristal noir. Elle cligna rapidement ses paupières d'un air circonspect avant de lui offrir un gentil sourire.

« -Cà ne serait pas de refus, lui répondit elle avec un aplomb qui ne convenait pas au genre de petite fille fragile qu'elle semblait être de prime abord. » 

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour saisir la mallette noire qu'elle trimballait avec elle. D'un geste franc il la souleva et laissa la jeune fille ouvrir la marche dans le long corridor du Poudlard Express. 

« -Ce n'est pas trop lourd ? demanda t-elle en essayant d'être le plus aimable possible. »

« -Un peu mais je m'en sortirais, plaisanta  t-il. »

« -Merci de m'aider. Je ne crois pas que j'y serais arrivée sans aide. »

« -T'aurais du les déposer avec le reste de tes affaires. »

« -Je suis arrivée un peu en retard, avoua t-elle. »

« -Problème de réveille ? demanda t-il ravi de ne pas être le seul idiot à avoir traîner la pâte pour s'extirpé de son lit. »

« -Pas du tout, répondit t-elle d'un ton spontanément moqueur. Mes parents ont eu du mal à trouver la gare. Nous ne sommes pas du coin. »

« -D'où viens tu ? »

« -St Andrews, au nord de l'Ecosse. »

« -Tes parents  n'ont jamais pris le Poudlard Express ? demanda t-il avec suspicion. »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand un miaulement capricieux se fit entendre. La longue fourrure noire, qui se contentait de trôner autour du cou minuscule de la fillette,  avait décidé de reprendre enfin vie. 

« -Tu te réveille enfin ?! lança t-elle à l'animal qui descendit de ses épaules dans un mouvement fluide avant de retomber sans bruit sur le tapis mou du couloir. »

 Son chat tourna nonchalamment sa tête dédaigneuse vers sa maîtresse avant de reprendre sa marche. 

« -Mon chat est un peu caractériel, indiqua t-elle dans un murmure comme si elle ne souhaitait pas que l'animal surprenne ses paroles diffamatoires. Mais à part çà c'est un vrai amour. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Décidément cette fille était vraiment étrange. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer à nouveau tandis qu'ils arpentaient l'interminable corridor. De longs cheveux bruns qui se brouillaient autour d'un visage de nacre, de gros yeux cernés par des cils épais, une bouche rose comme un bubble-gum de chez Bertie Crochue, sans oublier cette constellation de tâches rousses qui venaient ponctuer le haut de ses joues. Il n'avait jamais vu une gamine pareille.

« -Tu n'as pas d'animal de compagnie ? »

« -Plus depuis qu'un chat a mangé mon furet, répondit il dans une moue affectée. »

« -Un chat qui mange un furet ? reprit elle d'un air douteux. Çà devait être un chat énorme pour être capable d'un tel prodige. »

« -Je t'assure que c'était bien un chat, se défendit t-il. En tout cas, depuis ce jour, j'ai une sainte horreur des chats en tout genre, ajouta t-il en oubliant complètement la présence du matou à quelques mètres de lui. »

« -Mon chat n'est pas comme les autres, vraiment pas, dit t-elle comme pour rassurer le jeune garçon qui en vérité n'avait pas besoin de l'être. »

« -Comment s'appelle t-il ? »

« -Spider. »

L'animal tourna à nouveau son long cou vers les deux enfants comme pour confirmer les dires de sa propriétaire. 

« -C'est pas un peu bizarre pour un chat ? »

« -Pas pour lui, crois moi, reprit t-elle d'un ton grave. »

Etrange. Tout au long du chemin, il avait bien pris soin de compter les compartiments. Arrivée au 10ième, il eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Sirius doit être dans celui là, pensa t-il. »

« -On peut s'installer ici, proposa t-il à la jeune fille convaincu d'y retrouver son ami de toujours. »

« -Je devais rejoindre quelqu'un, hésita t-elle. Mais je ne sais pas où il est exactement. »

« -Reste avec moi, tu trouveras ton ami plus tard, répondit t-il simplement. »

Elle opina de la tête avant de suivre son chat gracile qui avait déjà pénétré dans la cabine sans plus de retenue. A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà un garçon, semble t-il, de leur âge, un peu prétentieux au premier coup d'œil, le nez fixé dans une épais livre à la couverture rutilante. 

« -Salut Sirius, souffla le porteur de la mallette au dit garçon. »

« -Salut James, répondit t-il brièvement avant de relever son visage moqueur vers son ami à lunettes. J'ai bien cru ne jamais te voir arriver. Une panne d'oreiller, je suppose. »

« -Ouais, on va dire çà, grommela le concerné en grattant machinalement la touffe hirsute de ses cheveux noirs. »

Sirius lui renvoya le petit sourire entendu qu'il lui adressait avant de reporter son attention sur la petite chose qui se tenait auprès de son ami. Une fille. Où James avait t-il été la pêcher ? Sans même s'intéresser aux deux jeunes garçons qui se tenaient près d'elle dans le compartiment, celle-ci prit soin de ranger ses affaires dans le porte-bagages situé en hauteur. James, qui avait posé sa mallette de cuire au sol, fit un geste pour l'aider à hisser son panier d'osier mais l'arrêta aussitôt dans son élan.

« -Cà ira, dit-elle. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. »

Elle retira rapidement ses légères ballerines vernies avant de monter sur la banquette de velours brun. Les deux étudiants la regardaient en silence élancer sa silhouette menue de toute sa longueur pour mieux atteindre son objectif. Son panier placé, elle redescendit pour pendre place dans un siège qui paraissait bien trop grand pour elle.

« -Merci d'avoir porté ma valise jusqu'ici, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers son bienfaiteur. »

Sirius regarda son ami d'un air circonspect.

« -Tu joues les bons samaritains, maintenant ? lui demanda t-il d'un ton sarcastique. »

« -'Toujours eu l'âme généreuse, répondit le jeune homme avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille qui se tenait face à Sirius. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, ajouta t-il d'un ton aimable. Je m'appelle James Potter et voici Sirius Black, mon meilleure ami. »

« -Enchantée, dit elle en adressant un sourire à chacun. Moi, c'est Ysella mais la plupart des gens préfère m'appeler Yselle et lui c'est Spider, ajouta t-elle en désignant d'un hochement de tête la forme noire qui depuis la fenêtre scrutait attentivement le paysage. Mais çà tu le sais déjà. »

Depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur cette fille, Sirius ne les avaient plus détournés. Elle était vraiment bizarre. Bizarre ne lui paraissait en rien excessif pour la qualifier. Une figure blanche comme les cierges, encadrée par de longues et sombres boucles, des yeux ronds et noirs qui semblaient percer son visage, le tout soutenu par une silhouette malingre. En l'observant plus attentivement, il pouvait distinguer sans difficulté quelques taches de rousseur sur le haut de ses pommettes. Tout en elle rappelait immanquablement les poupées moldus que le vieux magasin, Dolly Dolls, s'obstinait à vendre aux sorciers collectionneurs d'antiquités inutiles. Sirius avait toujours exécré ces personnages de porcelaines enrubannés de leurs vieux chiffons fanés. Ces poupées aux yeux perçants, à l'expression figée et aux cheveux sauvages. Et pourtant malgré son dégoût il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de les observer reposer sagement dans leur vitrine étincelante quand il passait par le Chemin de Traverse. Il était inévitablement attiré par leur figure curieuse, attiré par la crainte qu'elles suscitaient en lui malgré leur apparence adorable. Cette gamine était l'exacte réplique, grandeur nature, de ses affreuses poupées. Même ses vêtements soignés et la richesse des tissus dans lesquels ils avaient été confectionnés semblaient pareils aux précieuses robes de ses petits mannequins : une robe de taffetas gris souris, une large ceinture de soie bleue et un gilet d'angora à la blancheur immaculée. A coup sûr la famille de cette gamine ne vivait pas dans le besoin. Sirius savait discerner ces enfants de bonne famille noyé dans un luxe outrancier, ces gosses qui se pavanait comme de parfaites petites filles modèles pour la plus grande satisfaction des adultes qui les avaient élevés à être ainsi. Il les connaissait mieux que n'importe qui. Après tout n'avait il pas risqué de devenir l'un d'entre eux ? Mais contrairement à son frère et aux restes de ses cousins, il s'était très vite détaché de l'influence néfaste de ses propres parents. Sirius était un garçon aux envies de liberté démesurées jamais il n'aurait pu se conformer aux préceptes de sa famille, jamais. Dans le silence du wagon, quand sa bouche demeurait close, Yselle paraissait identique à ses cousines, ces harpies aux visages angéliques, le même calme, le même contrôle de soi très rare chez une enfant de son âge. Une sagesse feinte que venait magnifier l'éclat de sa barrette de saphir qui à elle seule aurait suffit à nourrir un car d'enfants affamés. Et elle demeurait là assise dans son fauteuil de velours qui en comparaison semblait vieux et désuet, insouciante de l'effet que sa seule image pouvait provoquer chez ceux qui osaient poser leurs yeux sur elle. Ysella, Yselle…n'était ce pas un prénom de sorcière ? Une sang-pur peut être ?

« -Tu ne nous as pas dit quel était ton nom de famille, reprit le jeune Black en fixant ses yeux d'ébènes sur elle. »

« -Désolé, Edelweiss, répondit t-elle avec une innocence apparente. Ysella Edelweiss. »

Les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de braquer leurs regards médusés sur cette figure passive. 

« -Edelweiss ? Comme les fondateurs ? Me dit pas que t'es une de leur descendante ? reprit James  dans une voix qui trahissait toute sa stupéfaction. »

« -Peut être bien, je ne me suis pas encor penchée sur la question à vrai dire, répondit t-elle d'un air désinvolte tout en reportant son attention sur l'épais grimoire qu'elle avait posé grand ouvert contre ses genoux. »

James l'observa une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers son ami qui demeurait songeur, ses yeux fixés sur la jeune fille. Puis sans plus d'explication, Sirius émit un rire bruyant, quasi moqueur. Ysella releva aussitôt son visage en direction de ce fauteur de trouble qui semblait prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Spider en fit de même mais préféra bien vite retourner son attention sur le paysage qui défilait inexorablement devant lui.

« -Une Edelweiss, dis-tu ?! J'ai toujours cru que les Edelweiss étaient tous très beau, enfin c'est ce qui est écrit dans les livres. Il faut croire qu'on s'est trompé, tenta t-il de dire avant de repartir dans un rire bête. »

James jeta un regard circonspect à son ami avant d'esquisser à son tour un sourire amusé qu'il cessa aussitôt d'afficher dès qu'il remarqua l'expression figée de la jeune fille. Dans un claquement sonore, qui fit sursauter son chat et tempéra un peu le rire de Sirius, elle referma son gros livre couvert de cuire usé puis fixa d'un air menaçant ses gros yeux ténébreux sur le jeune Black. 

« -Dis moi face de toucan, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était très impoli d'insulter une fille qu'on connaît à peine, souffla t-elle d'une voix qu'elle semblait contenir. »

« -On l'a sûrement fait mais j'ai dû l'oublier entre temps, répondit il avec une légère vibration de son rire courant le long de sa gorge. »

« -Sirius plaisante, tu sais, expliqua James à la jeune fille comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas trop vexée. Il fait çà tout le temps. »

« -Un vrai comique, n'est ce pas ? ajouta t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. »

Yselle se leva calmement, reposa son gros livre sur le fauteuil avant de mettre de l'ordre dans les plis de sa robe.

« -Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, messieurs, dit elle avec une emphase retenue tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

« -Où vas-tu ? demanda aussitôt James. »

« -Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je laisse un peu de temps à Monsieur le comique pour se remettre de sa propre blague, répondit t-elle le nez pointé en l'air tandis qu'elle envoyait un regard empli de sarcasme au jeune Sirius Black qui demeurait incapable de maintenir une once de sérieux. »

« -Je compte sur toi Spider pour veiller sur mes affaires, ajouta t-elle avec ironie. »

James était sûr d'avoir entraperçu la silhouette noire hocher la tête avant que le matou ne vienne se placer sur l'épais ouvrage de cuire, se reposant sur la couverture comme un divin chat de l'Egypte ancienne. Le jeune Potter voulut ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais Yselle avait déjà disparut dans le couloir du Poudlard Express.

« -On peut dire qu'elle a du caractère, reprit alors James en se tournant vers son ami. »

« -Un mauvais, certes, mais toujours plus que mes cousines, répliqua Sirius. »

« -Même les huîtres ont plus de caractères que tes saletés de cousines, reprit son ami en affichant son habituel air désinvolte. »

« -Ouais, inutile de le nier, heureusement que ce n'est pas génétique, ajouta Black dans un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant qu'on est seul, dis moi, tu l'as trouv ? »

Un rictus malveillant vint aussitôt se peindre sur le visage de James tandis qu'il sortait de la poche de son pantalon un morceau de parchemin qui avait été soigneusement enroulé. 

« -Cà n'a pas été facile mais j'ai fini par en dénicher un petit rouleau. »

« -Où tu l'as eu ? le questionna Sirius avant de tenir comme un trésor le morceau de vélin. »

« -Quai des Embrumes, il n'y a que là où on en trouve. Le vendeur m'a jeté un regard suspicieux mais quand je lui ai dit que c'était pour faire un mauvais coup, il a semblé ravi. Drôle de bonhomme. Enfin, tout ce qui compte c'est d'avoir déniché ce morceau de Cache-tout sans que mes parents ne s'en aperçoivent. Et toi t'as rempli ta mission ?»

« -J'étais entrain de le faire avant que ta petite copine et toi ne veniez me déranger, répondit le jeune Black avec un sourire moqueur. »

James grogna quelque peu à la réflexion de son ami mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant le laisser continuer. Sirius, de son côté, avait ressorti le livre tout neuf dans lequel il était plongé quelques minutes auparavant : « Histoire de Poudlard ».

« -Il y a quelques trucs intéressants dans ce bouquin mais rien de précis concernant les passages secrets de l'école, reprit le jeune héritier de la maison Black dans un murmure conspirateur. Il faudra qu'on se débrouille par nos propres moyens pour en trouver nous même. »

« -Il doit bien exister un livre qui parle de ces fameux passages, répliqua James en se frottant le menton comme pour signaler l'intense réflexion dans lequel son cerveau tentait de se plonger. Un livre moins officiel que l' « Histoire de Poudlard ». »

« -Peut être dans la section restreinte de la bibliothèque de l'école, songea Sirius. »

« -La section restreinte ? »

« -Ouais mais pour y avoir accès, il va falloir passer par des moyens pas très autorisés, répliqua son ami. »

« -Et depuis quand on fait des choses autorisées, Mr Black ? répliqua James avec un rictus équivoque. »

« -Laisse moi réfléchir, reprit Sirius en prenant un air faussement sérieux. Je crois bien que çà ne nous ait jamais arrivé. »

« -Il manquerait plus qu'on devienne de parfaits petits anges, ajouta James en soufflant de manière nonchalante sur un mèche de cheveux qui menaçait de lui cacher la vue. »

« -Plutôt mourir. »

            Yselle était revenue dans son compartiment les bras chargés de sucreries en tout genre. James la suspectait d'avoir dévaliser le chariot de friandises qui d'ailleurs n'était toujours pas arrivée jusqu'à eux.  Sirius et lui furent quelque peu étonné de la voir afficher un si grand sourire. Tous deux avaient pensé qu'elle serait encore vexée par la réflexion que Sirius lui avait faite mais il semblait que non. Par chance, elle n'était pas rancunière.

« -J'espère que vous aimez les chocogrenouilles et les fraisekitaches, lança t-elle joyeusement en entrant dans la cabine. Il ne restait plus grand-chose d'autre. »

Yselle s'avança vers les deux garçons pour leur proposer les friandises qu'elle tenait dans le creux de ses bras. Tandis que James avalait goulûment une poignée de fraisekitaches, Sirius regardait avec suspicion la chocogrenouille que la jeune fille venait de lui offrir.

« -Si tu penses que j'ai pris la peine de piéger ce bonbon avant de te le proposer, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes complètement, reprit t-elle en fixant son regard trouble dans celui moins assuré du jeune Black. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'enfantillage. »

Sirius hésita un instant puis, comme pour prouver sa témérité face à cette gamine qui le défiait d'un regard effronté, il avala en une bouchée vorace la pauvre chocogrenouille.

« -Je te l'avais bien dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre, souffla t-elle en affichant une petit rictus bien trop innocent pour être sincère. »

« -Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda James après avoir englouti une énième chocogrenouille. »

« -Oh, oui, lui répondit t-elle en sortant de ses pensées. J'ai fini par trouver la personne que je cherchais. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui si je suis d'humeur généreuse, badina t-elle en offrant un sourire satisfait au jeune garçon qui le lui rendit avec une complicité naissante. »

« -« Lui » ? Tu parles de ton petit copain ? intervînt aussitôt Sirius avec une lueur amusée. »

« -Non, monsieur le comique, ce n'est pas mon « petit copain » comme tu le dis si bien mais mon meilleure ami, l'informa t-elle. »

« -Si c'est ton meilleure ami, pourquoi n'es tu pas resté avec lui ? lui demanda James. »

« -Disons que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des fréquentations un peu douteuses, lança t-elle en caressant son chat comme si de rien  n'était. »

Sirius faillit s'étouffer en entendant cette gamine impertinente se moquer de lui avec une telle facilitée. Décidément cette fille était bien plus étonnante que ce que son aspect d'enfant sage le laissait paraître.

            Malgré la morgue qui était la leur, Sirius et James ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un regard admiratif tandis que perchés sur leur barque, ils traversaient le lac de Poudlard. Yselle se tenait plus silencieuse dans un coin de l'embarcation, sa robe de sorcière bien fermée pour éviter que le froid porté par une brise nocturne ne vienne l'enrhumer. Autour d'eux brillaient des milliers de lanternes. Leurs lueurs étaient démultipliées par l'eau qui réfléchissait admirablement l'éclat de ces flammes vacillantes.  Au loin se dressaient comme des pics montagneux, les pinacles de l'école. Le château semblait sortir comme par magie des ténèbres de la nuit à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient vers lui. Ses contours de plus en plus distincts laissaient supposer de la richesse architecturale du lieu. Déjà resplendissaient à travers les vitraux colorés les lumières vives du grand Hall.

            Le groupe de premières années s'achemina sagement jusqu'à l'entrée de l'édifice qui était encore plus impressionnant à présent qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Une longue silhouette sombre les attendait à l'entrée du second portique. L'homme qui se présentait à eux n'avait, semble t-il, rien de très avenant. Çà voix tonnante et lugubre était conforme à son aspect des plus autoritaires.

« -Le professeur chargé de votre accueil étant, disons, indisponible pour le moment, c'est à moi que revient l'ingrate tâche de vous escorter jusqu'au Grand Hall. Je ne vais pas me perdre dans de longues et pénibles explications concernant la cérémonie qui va suivre et les usages quotidiens qui  vont être les vôtres durant cette année, je préfère de loin vous laisser le bénéfice du doute et penser que vous vous êtes tous penchez religieusement sur les indications données par l' « Histoire de Poudlard ». Premières années ou non, vous êtes censés savoir ce qui vous attends passé ces portes, dans le cas contraire tant pis pour vous, conclut t-il en plissant ses yeux dans une mimique intimidante. »

Il balaya du regard la jeune assistance qui demeurait figé sous le poids de son charisme. Il avait réussi à les effrayer comme il le souhaitait. Cette sensation de pouvoir était un vrai délice pour lui. La journée du Professeur Marat Angus ne finissait pas si mal que çà, après tout. Ses yeux dérivèrent un bref instant sur une fille plus minuscule que les autres, un petit poucet qui semblait chercher discrètement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. C'était elle la fameuse Edelweiss, cette chose de rien du tout, au cou si gracile qui aurait été si facile à briser. Aussi étrange qu'elle lui paraissait au milieu de ces gamins attardés, elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère. Peut être était-ce mieux pour elle après tout ou peut-être pas. Seul le temps saurait répondre à cette question.

Le professeur, sans mot dire, reprit sa marche vers les portes du Grand Hall, suivit de très près par la cohorte de premières années qui semblaient avoir perdu leur langue depuis que la voix du grand échalas les avait fais trembler. Yselle fermait la marche en compagnie de James et Sirius. Spider agrippé à elle, elle voulut rejoindre son ami qui se trouvait quelques mètres au devant mais une voix l'en empêcha.

« -Excusez-moi, Miss Edelweiss, le directeur aimerait s'entretenir avec vous avant le début de la cérémonie, lui dit avec beaucoup de déférence une jeune homme au teint pâle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ajouta t-il en se courbant pour indiquer le chemin à suivre. »

Yselle accepta prestement d'un hochement de tête et partit s'enfoncer dans les dédales de Poudlard sous le regard médusé des deux garçons qui l'avaient accompagnée jusqu'à présent.

« -C'est elle l'Edelweiss ?! murmura aussitôt une gamine aux cheveux épais à l'une de ses camarades. J'ai entendu mes parents parler d'elle. »

« -Et pourquoi le directeur veut la voir ? demanda une petite rondouillarde qui se trouvait près d'elle. »

« -Tu ne sais pas ? Eh ben, c'est tout simple. D'après mon père qui occupe une très importante place au Ministère des généalogies et parentages sorciers, le directeur n'est rien d'autre que le grand-père de cette fille, ajouta une autre avec un mépris palpable. »

« -Tu rigoles ?! Si c'est comme çà, il va y avoir du favoritisme dans l'air, conclut un autre garçon aussi maigre que laid. »

« -C'est pas tout, toujours d'après mon père, reprit la gamine à l'air condescendant, il paraîtrait qu'elle vit… »

Sirius et James auraient bien aimés entendre la suite de cette conversation mais l'apparition soudaine du chat d'Yselle les en empêcha. Spider avait dans un bond impressionnant sauté sur l'épaule du jeune Black qui voulut aussitôt se débarrasser de ce fardeau déplaisant. Le matou ne se fit pas prié et s'élança à l'avant du cortége furetant entre les élèves pour se perdre dans la foule.

« -Quel idiot ce chat ! souffla Sirius tout en malaxant son épaule endolorie par les griffes que l'animal y avait enfoncés quelques secondes plus tôt. »

Les deux garçons furent très surpris de retrouvé Spider pelotonné dans les bras d'un garçon dont seule le nez paraissait ressortir de la masse de cheveux raides qui encadrait son visage. Il semblait s'être arrêté un instant, postant sa silhouette exaspérante sur le bas côté du couloir. Au premier coup d'œil, Sirius fut profondément agacé par cette figure longiligne qui caressait d'une main blanchâtre le poil râpeux de l'animal.

« -Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de caresser ce chat ? lui lança aussitôt le jeune Black avec une véhémence à peine retenu. Depuis quand, on se permet de toucher aux affaires des autres. »

Le garçon se retourna dans un mouvement lent et mesuré vers lui. James et Sirius purent enfin voir plus distinctement le visage du crétin qui leur bouchait le passage à présent. 

« -Pourquoi, c'est ton chat ?! répliqua vivement le jeune garçon au nez aquilin d'un ton qui ne demandait aucune réponse. »

Sirius qui sentait son humeur monter crescendo face au rictus provocateur qu'affichait le grand brun, voulut lui envoyer une remarque bien sentie quand un détail l'intrigua. Son regard s'arrêta sur la broderie en forme de E écarlate qui ornait le blason de son interlocuteur. Le jeune Black eut aussitôt un petit sourire moqueur.

« -Alors voilà à quoi ressemble un spécimen d'Equilhem, lança t-il en défiant le regard brillant cette silhouette antipathique. On dit que vous vivez sous la terre, d'après ta face de rat, il faut croire qu'on ne s'est pas trompé. »

Le garçon en question se figea aussitôt, renforçant son emprise sur Spider qui conservait malgré tout son calme nonchalant. Il adressa un regard assassin à Sirius qui le lui renvoya sans complaisance. Le jeune homme voulut se défendre et répliquer avec autant de morgue que ce crapaud de Black mais leur professeur l'avait devancé.

« -Ne nous faites pas perdre de temps avec vos chamailleries d'enfants boutonneux, messieurs. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de gérer vos poussées d'hormones mâles. Allé, reprenez votre chemin.»

Les enfants obtempèrent. Le garçon au long cheveux noirs repartis à l'avant d'un pas rapide, en gardant emprisonné dans ses bras le chat d'Yselle qui semblait ne pas s'en plaindre. 

« -T'as vu ce gars ?! lança un Sirius furibard à son ami. »

« -Une vraie tête à claque, renchérit James. M'étonne pas qu'il vienne d'Equilhem. C'est un repère de cafards. Des vrais soldats dévoués à l'égocentrique famille Malfoy. »

« -En parlant de Malfoy, le fils doit être l'ami du vermisseau de tout à l'heure. J'avais raison, ils parlent tous les deux ensembles, constata Sirius en s'étirant sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir Lucius Malfoy et le kidnappeur de Spider marcher à l'avant du groupe. »

James l'imita. Il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la crinière éthérée si caractéristique à la lignée des Malfoy. 

« -Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, reprit le jeune Black. »

La simple démarche du fils Malfoy laissait transparaître à elle seule toute la suffisance de ce gamin élevé comme un grand seigneur, certain de posséder le droit de tout sur tout un chacun. Sirius avait suffisamment fréquenté les dîners mondains que ses parents organisaient pour connaître les croyances hégemoniques de ce type de personne. Plus d'une fois, il avait été traîné contre son grès à l'une de ces parties organisés par les Malfoy pour les 'gens du même monde'. Ce seul souvenir lui donnait la nausée. C'était un sentiment qu'il partageait avec James mais pour des raisons qui différaient quelque peu. Si les Black appartenaient à la vieille noblesse du monde sorcier, les Potter puisaient quand à eux leur influence de leur place privilégiée au sein de la haute bureaucratie. Des générations et générations de Potter avaient hanté les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Il en était ressorti une profonde aversion pour certaines pratiques douteuses liées à l'emploi de la magie noire ainsi qu'une antipathie prononcée envers ceux qui revendiquaient des droits privilégiés liés à leur soi-disant ascendance aristocratique. En résumé, les Potter détestait plus que tout les Malfoy et préféraient s'abstenir de tous commentaires concernant les Black ne serait-ce que par respect pour l'amitié qui liait Sirius à leur fils.   

            Yselle apparut à la porte du Grand Hall. Elle glissa aussitôt sa mince silhouette dans l'embrasure qui la dominait de toute sa démesure. Un silence figea l'assemblée quand les élèves attablés entendirent une fois de plus la voix du professeur Angus résonner comme un cor de chasse.

« -Voilà notre petite dernière, avait t-il dit d'un ton moqueur. Miss Edelweiss, je vous en prie approchez, nous n'allons pas vous manger. »

Yselle se sentit obligée de presser le pas pour traverser l'immense salle. De part et d'autres, elle pouvait percevoir des bribes de murmures qui semblaient accompagner sa marche. 'Une Edelweiss ?!', 'C'est elle l'Edelweiss ?!', 'Cà ressemble à çà une Edelweiss ?'. 

« -Pas besoin de vous presser, Miss, on a prit la peine de vous attendre pendant un certain temps, quelques minutes de plus n'y changeront rien, ajouta le professeur quand il la vit trottiner jusqu'à lui. »

Arrivée à l'estrade, elle échangea un bref regard avec son grand-père qui venait à peine de prendre place dans son impressionnant fauteuil de directeur. D'une œillade, il essaya de rassurer cette petite chose qui était, à cet instant, le centre de toutes les attentions. 

« -Edelweiss, Ysella, annonça Marat Angus avec un ton cérémonial. »

Yselle prit alors place sur la tabouret de bois maigre placé au centre de la tribune comme l'avait fais avant elle le reste de ses camarades de premières années. Comme eux elle fut aussitôt coiffé d'un chapeau rabougrit deux fois trop grand pour elle. 

« -Une Edelweiss, siffla le vieux chapeau à son oreille. Une fleur unique perchée dans les confins d'un monde que peu de gens peuvent atteindre. Une fleur rare, signe d'un courage extrême. Griffondore pourrait te convenir comme il a convenu à ton grand-père, jeune descendante de Prediger mais pourtant au fond de toi se tapie l'âme d'un serpent. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas, petite fille ? On ne devait pas les unir avait il dit pourtant tu es là et moi je suis bien obligé de te répartir dans une de ces maisons. Peut être Serdaigle, tu es intelligente, c'est indéniable mais tes amis sont ailleurs. Moi aussi je peux voir l'avenir, jeune enfant, tout au moins l'envisager. Je sais que tu trouveras les tiens chez…GRIFFONDORE ! »

Un tôlé d'applaudissement suivit aussitôt l'ultime décision du Choipeaux. 

« -Et n'oublie pas une chacune de tes décisions influencera plus que ta vie, Edelweiss, chuchota une dernière fois le chapeau avant qu'Yselle ne parte rejoindre le reste de ses nouveaux camarades de chambrées. »

Le directeur prononça son discours de Bienvenue puis invita les élèves à se restaurer sans limite. Un grand buffet luxueux vînt à garnir les longues tables de chaque maison. Tandis que les griffondores profitaient bruyamment de ce festin, Yselle demeurait songeuse. Les paroles de son grand-père lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il avait voulut la rassurer. La jeune fille n'avait pas pensé en avoir besoin mais elle s'était trompée. Etre une Edelweiss n'était pas fais pour lui faciliter sa vie au sein de Poudlard. Si seulement l'école savait toute la vérité, s'ils apprenaient d'où elle venait, quels lourds secrets elle cachait. Yselle n'osait plus y penser. Elle jeta un regard en direction des serpentards. Comme elle s'y attendait, Severus y avait été envoyé. Elle aurait tellement aimé se retrouver avec lui. Au moins aurait elle ressentit un profond sentiment de sécurité simplement en restant à ses côtés. Lui aurait su réconforter son cœur de 'petite fille stupide'.

« -C'est une bonne chose que tu te sois retrouvée avec nous à Griffondore, lui lança le jeune Potter qui se tenait assis à ses côtés. »

Yselle sortit brusquement de sa rêverie pour se tourner vers James.

« -En effet. »

« -Tu as échapper au pire en évitant Serpentard, reprit il en s'attaquant à une cuisse de perdrix. »

« -C'est si terrible que çà d'être à Serpentard ? demanda t-elle d'un ton naïf qui ne lui convenait pas vraiment. »

« -Terrible ?! s'insurgea Sirius qui venait de vider d'une traite son verre de jus de potiron. Il n'y a que des mages noirs à Serpentard. Les pires sorciers en ont été les principaux chefs de file, sans parler du pire d'entres eux. »

Yselle tressaillit légèrement en entendant le jeune homme parler avec une telle véhémence.

« -D'ailleurs on a eu l'extrême malchance de rencontrer l'un d'entres eux, juste après ton départ, indiqua James. »

« -Ouais, un de ces bouffis d'orgueil qui se réfugie derrière la magie noire pour cacher leur syndrome d'infériorité chronique, reprit Sirius. »

« -Désolé te le dire mais c'est lui qui a ton chat, l'informa alors James en jetant un regard bref vers les serpentards. »

« -Mon chat ? »

Yselle tourna à nouveau son attention vers Severus. Spider reposait bien sur les genoux du garçon.

« -J'irais le récupérer après le dîner, ajouta t-elle. »

« -Alors c'est vrai que Dumbledore est ton grand père ? lui demanda le jeune Potter d'un ton totalement innocent. »

La jeune fille lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« -C'est pour çà qu'il voulait te voir ? renchérit Sirius. »

« -Oui, il voulait me souhaiter la bienvenue avant la répartition, dit t-elle simplement. »

« -Allé les premières années, hala Elias Cockney préfet des griffondores. C'est l'heure de rejoindre votre maison. »

Les jeunes gens se levèrent et suivirent le grand blond qui leur servait de guide.

« -Je vais chercher Spider, lança Yselle à James et Sirius. Je vous rejoins après. »

« -Tu vas pouvoir trouver le dortoir toute seule ? demanda James d'un air un tantinet inquiet. »

« -Je connais un peu l'endroit, l'informa t-elle avant de partir d'un pas léger vers la table des serpentard. »

« -Tu crois que c'est humain de la laisser affronter seule cette bande de serpents ? reprit le garçon au cheveux broussailleux. »

« -D'après ce que j'ai pu en juger, c'est plutôt pour eux qu'il faudrait avoir pitié. Allé viens, on va se perdre si on ne rejoins pas tout de suite les autres. »

_A suivre…_

A/n : Fin de mon tout premier chapitre. Pour vous qui connaissez déjà l'histoire des Edelweiss, vous savez quel est le secret d'Yselle. Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre à ce sujet.  Donc cette note s'arrêtera tout simplement sur une demande (certains diront une supplique) : ENVOYEZ VOS REWIEWS. Le message me semble clair, à vous de faire votre boulot et dans deux semaines vous aurez peut être (il ne faut jamais être trop affirmatif quand on se projette dans l'avenir) la suite de cette fic. 

Bizous à tous.

Nell.

P.S : Merci à Missa pour sa 270ièmé rewiew. Gros bisous à toi.


	2. Chocogrenouille et vilains crapauds

**Et voilà un deuxième chapitre qui comme promis arrive 2 semaines après le premier. On ne pourra pas dire que je ne suis pas réglo sur ce coup là.**

**J'ai été infiniment heureuse devant l'afflux de vos rewiews. Très sincèrement, je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas sûre qu'une telle suite intéresse beaucoup de lecteurs, après tout le personnage principal n'est pas un personnage qui appartient vraiment à l'univers de Rowling. Je sais bien à quel point çà peut être difficile de s'attacher à un nouveau personnage. Je ne serais donc que très reconnaissante envers ceux qui ont fait et font l'effort de lire ma 'suite pas vraiment suite'. **

**Je voulais également préciser que le début de cette fic se déroule bel et bien durant la première année scolaire de nos chères têtes blondes. Je ne sais combien j'écrirais de chapitres avant d'arrivée directement à leur quatrième année, peut être deux ou trois. Il me faut encore évoquer quelques détails et préparer l'entrée en scène du père d'une certaine Edelweiss mais chut…je n'en dirais pas plus, il faut préserver un peu de mystère.**

Réponses rewiews :

Raphou : Contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Biz et merci

Missa : Deux messages pour un chapitre, je peux pas dire que je ne suis pas gâter. Pour ton pseudo, personnellement j'aime bien les deux. Pour les cheveux d'Yselle ton observation est juste. Dans la 'complainte', ils sont plus ambrés. Ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part d'avoir écrit qu'ils étaient sombres. Disons qu'avec le temps la petite fille va peu à peu changer physiquement et sentimentalement également. La couleur sera un peu l'élément révélateur de ce changement mais çà j'en parlerais plus tard. Pour toi la 'fan' de Lucius, je crois que tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience parce que pour l'instant je n'en parle pas beaucoup. Mais patience ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Bizou à toi. P.S : moi aussi j'aime bien les comptes ronds. 

**Lisandra** : Pas grave si tu n'as pas rewiewé la 'Complainte', ce qui compte c'est qu'elle t'ait plue. Merci à toi.

**Amy** **Malfoy** : Salut Amy, désolé mais je crois que je ne me suis pas bien expliquée dans mon chapitre précédent. Nos petits bambins sont en premières années et pas en quatrième. J'espère que mon premier chapitre te paraîtra moins bancal maintenant que j'ai précisé les choses. Bizou à toi et heureuse de te retrouver.

**Mahel** : Et bien tu vois je l'ai bel et bien écrite cette suite. J'ai pris mon courage et je me suis lancée. Même si çà faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit j'ai retrouvé rapidement mes automatisme et  l'idée que je m'étais faite de chaque personnage. 

**Ranit's** : Et oui, Rogue peut être doux et attentionné, tout çà grâce à Yselle. C'est un miracle. Pour ma part je trouve que Rogue est un personnage très intéressant et je suis très tentée de jouer sur sa dualit : un côté blanc et un côté noir. En tout cas, il va avoir une importance fondamentale dans la suite de mon histoire. Mais je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler maintenant ?

**Kikou224** : Yselle est petite, je n'arrête pas de le répéter mais c'est surtout pour insister sur son apparence de fillette fragile (elle trompe quand même bien son monde). En vérité, elle n'est pas aussi petite que çà, disons qu'elle est moins grande que la moyenne et que son aspect chétif ne fait que renforcer son apparence minuscule.  

**M4r13** : Non, je ne suis pas JKR, dieu portant que j'aurais bien aimé l'être. Merci quand même pour la comparaison plus que flatteuse. Puisque tu as aimé ma 1ière fic, j'espère que tu t'accrocheras aussi à celle-ci. Biz.

**Darannee** : Moi aussi je ne suis pas très accro aux fics portant sur les maraudeurs mais j'avais vraiment envi de développer le personnage d'Yselle et le thème sur la malédiction des Edelweiss. Voilà pourquoi je me lance dans cette entreprise. On verra ce que çà donnera.

**Mori** : Yselle calme et gentille ? Ouais, tu n'as pas tord. L'Yselle de la 'complainte' est peut être comme çà (même si elle a tué Pettigrew d'une manière très cruelle) mais elle est surtout définitivement plus mûre que l'Yselle de ma nouvelle fic (ce qui semble normale) et puis faut bien qu'elle nous réserve quelques surprises notre chère Edelweiss. Questions fics maraudeurs, moi je n'en ai jamais lu alors au niveau de l'inspiration je le fait selon mon propre point de vue, j'espère que çà t'ira.

**Ayuluna** : Pour la vraie suite de la 'complainte' il va falloir attendre un petit moment. A vrai dire je ne me suis pas vraiment penchée sur la question. On verra bien si j'ai du courage.

**Ninou** : Un gros merci pour ton pétage de câble. Çà m'a motivé pour écrire la suite.

**Hermy** : Et oui Sirius et James vont bien être amené à rencontrer 'le meilleure ami' d'Yselle alias 'l'horrible' Severus Rogue. Y a de la guerre dans l'air.

**Aliri** : C'est bien parce que tu m'as dit que tu étais accro que je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite, j'espère que l'attente aura été supportable lol. Bizou à toi.

**Elodie** **Malfoy** : Quel courage d'avoir lu la 'complainte' d'une traite ! Enfin, là tu auras moins à lire mais j'espère que çà t'iras.

**Althea** : À ce que j'ai compris tu es une fan de notre beau Sirius. Je te comprends. Ce chapitre l'évoque largement, çà devrait te faire plaisir. Bizou et merci pour ta rewiew.

_Bonne lecture._

**L'EDELWEISS**

Chapitre II : Chocogrenouille et vilains crapauds.

            Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient bien calmes, presque angoissants. La nuit semblait avoir figée le château dans une asthénie profonde. Seule à arpenter ainsi les longs corridors de l'école, à gravir les marches interminables de ces fichus escaliers, un Spider encore endormi agrippé a son épaule, Yselle avait l'impression de traverser à nouveau Equilhem. A la lumière des flambeaux, Poudlard semblait étrangement identique à cet orphelinat. L'odeur des pierres humides, la fraîcheur des murs, l'écho de ses pas…tout lui rappelait le domaine des Malfoy. Elle pressa le pas. 

« -Bonsoir, demoiselle, lui dit aimablement la Grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée de la Maison des griffondores. N'auriez vous pas prie un peu de retard sur vos camarades ? J'espère que vous connaissez votre mot de passe, sachez que dans le cas contraire je serais obligée de vous refuser l'entrée. »

« -Bonsoir, répondit poliment le petite fille. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, le directeur me l'a donnée. _Mistigri Malapri_, souffla t-elle. »

« -Je vous en prie entrée, ajouta le tableau quand la porte commença à s'entrouvrir. »

Yselle exécuta une gracieuse révérence avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune des griffondores. Elle qui pensait se retrouver seule dans ce lieu, elle fut surprise par l'effervescence qui animait sa Maison. L'ensemble de ses camarades semblait s'être donnés rendez-vous ici. Peut être était-ce ainsi que les choses se passaient. La jeune fille aurait sûrement préférée ne pas voir autant de monde réunis en un lieu qui lui paraissait plus exigu qu'il ne l'était en réalité. A peine fut elle entrée que déjà les voix se faisaient moins puissantes. Le silence finit par prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Bientôt il n'y eut plus que des murmures et le reliquat de quelques conversations qui paraissaient se poursuivre en fond de salle. Yselle sentit une myriade de regards l'inspecter. La plupart des têtes s'étaient tournée vers elle et le bruissement des voix rappelaient à la jeune fille les réflexions qu'elle avait entendues à son sujet quelques heures plus tôt alors qu'elle traversait le Grand Hall. 'C'est elle, c'est l'Edelweiss !', 'Tu as vu l'Edelweiss, elle est dans notre maison !', 'Tu crois qu'elle est sympa ?'…Yselle sentait sa tête tournée, son visage rougir, ses mains devenir moite. Elle se sentait horriblement gênée. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle détestait cette sensation. L'instant paru se figer, s'appesantir jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon sortit dont ne sait où, déboule droit devant elle. Yselle observa médusée cet allumé à la silhouette filiforme et à l'éblouissante crinière rousse. Sans plus de retenu, l'inconnu lui saisit sa petite main blanche et la secoua vivement.

« -Je me présente, Archimède, Archimède Weasley, précisa t-il tout en continuant à agiter la main d'Yselle. »

Cette dernière le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

« -T'es nouvelle, n'est ce pas ? poursuivit t-il vivement après avoir enfin lâcher la main de la jeune fille. »

Yselle eut à peine le temps de répondre que le dénommé 'Archimède Weasley' avait déjà reprit la parole d'une voix enjouée et sympathique.

« -Si tu es nouvelle, il faut absolument que je te présente tout le monde. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'excentrique Weasley l'avait entraînée dans la salle commune la trimballant d'un groupe à l'autre sous le regard encore médusé de certains griffondores qui finirent bien vite par reprendre le fil de leur conversation abandonnant pour le moment la curiosité qu'éveillait en eux l'irruption de cette gamine à la glorieuse ascendance. 

« -Voici Elias Cockney, notre préfet en chef, lui dit il quand il s'approchèrent du garçon à la tête d'asperge qui avaient conduits les premières années de griffondores jusqu'à leur Maison. Et voici Miss Mona Fleurety, notre autre préfete. »

La jeune fille en question, grande et un peu raide, offrit un bref salut dédaigneux avant de faire mine de discuter avec sa voisine.

« - Mona n'est pas commode, murmura Archimède. Elle est très intelligente mais elle a tout faux question diplomatie. Alors fais attention avec elle, il suffit de très peu pour qu'elle t'ait dans le nez.»

L'Edelweiss hocha la tête. Le conseil était toujours bon à prendre même quand il venait d'un excentrique comme Archimède Weasley.

« -Et puis voilà notre équipe de quidditch au grand complet, lança t-il avec une emphase exagérée en se retrouvant face à un attroupement d'élèves qui semblaient échafauder un plan d'attaque en vu des matchs à venir. »

Yselle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce groupe qui, à peine l'année commencée, s'attelaient avec une ferveur non feinte. Ils semblaient pareils à ces joueurs de rugby qui égrenaient les grands terrains verts de son Ecosse, ces rugbymen qu'elle avait vus plus d'une fois s'époumoner contre le sol gras de St Andrews quand, le week-end en famille, elle assistait aux grandes compétitions de la saison.

« -Tu aimes le quidditch, n'est ce pas ? poursuivit le grand roux qui lui servait de guide. Difficile de ne pas être un fervent adepte. Personnellement je préfère l'astronomie. Ah ! L'astronomie. Une vraie passion. »

Les yeux bruns du jeune homme brillèrent comme des feux d'artifices de chez quand il commença à parler avec jubilation d'astronomie. Yselle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à l'exaltation du griffondore. Comment ne pas trouver attachant cette grande figure qui s'extasiait sur la fascination des étoiles.

« - Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda t-il en présentant à la fillette la paire de petites jumelles qui ornait le haut de son front. »

« -Des ciel-au-vent, répondit t-elle aussitôt. C'est un vieux modèle mais on n'a rien fais de mieux depuis pour voir les étoiles à travers n'importe quoi. »

« -Ouah ! Je suis floué. Je vois que tu t'y connais bien, s'enthousiasma t-il. »

« -En vérité je n'y connais pas grand-chose, tu sais, ajouta t-elle timidement. Mais comme beaucoup, les étoiles me fascinent. »

« -Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, dit il avec une conviction inébranlable qui arracha un rire lumineux à son interlocutrice. »

La soirée se continua avec une insouciance qui effaça quelque peu les inquiétudes d'Yselle. Ses nouveaux camarades semblaient avoir oubliés sa présence. C'est tout ce que la fillette demandait. Elle n'aimait décidément pas sentir des regards inquisiteurs peser sur elle. Son grand-père l'avait bien prévenu mais qu'il l'a prévienne ou non cela n'avait pas empêcher la vague de curiosité qui avait investit Poudlard à l'instant même où son nom avait résonné dans le Grand Hall : « Edelweiss ».  Yselle avait discuté quelque temps encore avec Archimède Weasley qu'elle avait rapidement surnommé « Archi ». Puis Sirius et James l'avaient rejoint. Les trois premières années s'étaient embarquées dans une conversation animée qui s'acheva malgré eux quand la préfete des griffondores, Mona Fleurety, vînt les sommer de rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Yselle salua dans un bâillement léger les deux garçons avant d'entrer dans une chambre déjà endormie. 

            James n'aurait pas pu se plaindre du lit chaud et bien mou qui était le sien. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à y trouver le sommeil. Il aurait bien pu dormir ainsi pendant un long moment. « Dormir », comme la chose était agréable, plaisant repos, absence de tout. Mais c'était peine perdue pour lui. Son réveil allait bientôt le tirer de sa petite bulle et le forcer à commencer une de ces journées bien pénibles. Ce fut à cet instant que la chose la plus improbable se produisit. Un coassement vînt résonner dans ses oreilles. Un coassement ? James ouvrit difficilement ses paupières. La piqûre du jour était insupportable pour ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Il fut directement confronté au visage alarmé de Sirius. Un coassement ?! Sirius effray ?! Les coassements redoublèrent alors. Le jeune Potter chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet avant de les dresser sur son nez. Avec effarement, James, dont l'esprit avait fini par s'extirper de son état d'asthénie, constata que l'auteur de ces longs râles n'était autre que son meilleur ami, Sirius Black.  

« -Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? s'exclama  t-il, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. »

A la place d'une réponse cohérente, Sirius ne pu que manifester une nouvelle série de coassements. James, animé par un bon sens inattendu, se pressa de chercher un morceau de parchemin et une plume qu'il tendit aussitôt à son ami. Ce dernier se dépêcha de griffonner frénétiquement sur le bout de vélin :

'_C'est à cause d'elle, de Miss-chat-perdu que je suis comme _

« -A cause de qui ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda James après avoir déchiffrer les 'barbouillages' que son ami venait d'écrire. »

'_Yselle, bien sur. Elle a dû me jeter un sort, sûrement avec la chocogrenouille qu'elle m'a offerte hier dans le train. Je me suis réveillé avec cette voix de crapaud ce matin. Çà fait plus d'une heure que j'essaie d'y faire quelque chose mais rien ne marche.' _

James ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant cette situation des plus cocasses. Et eux qui avaient cru que la Miss Edelweiss n'était pas rancunière ! Une autre série de coassements le rappela à l'ordre. Si le jeune Potter semblait s'amuser du tour que la fillette avait joué à son ami, il n'en était pas de même pour Sirius.

'_Il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne peux pas aller en cours comme çà.'_

« -Laisse moi me préparer et après on ira chercher Yselle. Si c'est vraiment elle, elle saura arranger çà. »

'_Bien sur que c'est elle. Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?! C'est une petite peste. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre !'_

« -Ouais, ben si tu veux qu'elle t'aide, t'as intérêt à ravaler ta fierté et à être aimable avec elle. Je suis pas convaincu que ton attitude de mercenaire assoiffé de vengeance soit capable de l'amadouer. »

Sirius jeta un regard noir à son ami avant de se radoucir un peu. 

Quand James et Sirius descendirent dans leur salle commune, ils eurent la chance de tomber sur Yselle. Assise à une table, elle était plongée dans la lecture du gros livre qu'elle avait trimballée avec elle hier, dans le train. 

« -Salut Yselle, bien dormit ? lui lança James d'une voix aimable qui contrastait complètement avec l'air bougon de son ami. »

« -Mm, répondit t-elle vaguement avant de se tourner vers son camarade et lui offrir un sourire mignon. Et toi ? »

« -Remarquablement, d'ailleurs je dormirais encore si cette chose ne m'avait pas réveillée, répliqua t-il en pointant du doigt un Sirius bien trop silencieux. »

« -Quelque chose ne va pas, Sirius ? le questionna Yselle qui venait de remarquer le regard indéchiffrable que le jeune homme posait sur elle. »

Une longue suite de coassements remplit aussitôt la salle. Yselle jeta un œil surpris vers le jeune garçon avant de partir dans un rire sincère qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de retenir.

« -Moi qui croyait que çà n'avait pas fonctionné, réussit t-elle à dire entre deux gloussements. »

« -Alors c'est toi qui a fait ? demanda James. »

Yselle confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« -Le sort devait être actif quelques heures après que 'Môssieur' est ingurgité sa chocogrenouille. Apparemment j'ai mal dosé mais c'est peut être plus drôle comme çà, lança t-elle en offrant un grand sourire satisfait à un Sirius qui tentait difficilement de se contenir. »

« -Tu peux faire quelques choses pour lui ? demanda James avec un naturel qui semblait plaire à la jeune fille. »

« -C'est envisageable, dit t-elle d'un air taquin un doigt posé sur sa bouche ronde. Mais je le ferais à une condition seulement. »

Un coassement. Sirius s'empressa d'écrire sur son parchemin mais James ne prit pas en compte ce qu'il veniat de gribouiller et invita Yselle à continuer.

« -Des excuses. Je veux des excuses en bonnes et dues formes. »

Un autre coassement, plus véhément semble t-il que les précédents, se fit entendre. D'après l'expression de son visage, Sirius était loin d'accepter la proposition de la jeune fille. Il finit tout de même par hocher la tête non sans avoir croisé le regard impitoyable de Sieur Potter.

« -Tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler une fois que je t'aurais rendu la parole, le mit en garde Yselle en pointant sur lui un doigt menaçant. C'est un sort rétroactif. Je serais bien capable de le remettre quand bon me semble. »

Puis la chose dite, d'un simple mouvement de sa baguette, elle fit ce qu'elle avait promis. 

« -Désolé, souffla promptement Sirius avant d'afficher un sourire de soulagement. »

« -C'est court mais çà m'ira, concéda t-elle avec une mine de petite fille. »

Puis elle tendit une main ferme en direction du jeune Black.

« -On est quitte ? »

« -On est quitte, dit il en acceptant sa poignée de main. Mais faudra que tu me dises comment t'a fais. Çà pourra toujours me servir un jour ou l'autre. »

« -Toute cette histoire m'a ouvert l'appétit, reprit James en se frottant l'estomac. Pas vous ? »

Yselle referma son livre. Les trois camarades partirent joyeusement rejoindre le Grand Hall. Tout au long du trajet, James ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard discret en direction de la jeune fille qui les accompagnait. Une Edelweiss ? Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait entendu tellement d'histoires dans son enfance à leur sujet qu'il avait fini par les ranger dans le rayon mythes et légendes de sa bibliothèque. Pourtant elle était bien là, cette gamine qui semblait toute chiffonnée avec ses cheveux indomptés, sa frange trop longue et son regard de chat sauvage. Sa curiosité le tenaillait malgré lui. Il aurait bien aimé la bombarder de questions mais il s'abstint de le faire. Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître de sa part, James n'osait pas jouer les inquisiteurs auprès de la jeune fille. Pourquoi une telle retenue dont il n'était pas coutumier ? Peut être parce qu'il se rappelait avoir entendu parlé d'une certaine malédiction liée très profondément à l'histoire des Edelweiss, un élément qui rajoutait un peu plus de mystère à cette légende surannée. Peut être aussi parce que malgré l'apparente légèreté d'Yselle, son regard demeurait investit d'un reliquat de tristesse qui semblait parfois  peser lourdement sur les épaules de la fillette. S'il n'osa pas la soumettre à un interrogatoire maison, il n'en resta pas moins captivé par cette figure étrange. Il se souvenait avoir également réagit d'une façon identique la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Sirius. La personnalité du garçon l'avait immédiatement séduite mais James savait bien que son attachement pour Sirius avait été facilité par le mimétisme qui existait entre eux. Le jeune Potter avait été enchanté de trouver dans son meilleur ami un double parfait, un être en qui il se reconnaissait complètement. Mais avec Yselle les choses étaient différentes. Yselle ne lui ressemblait pas, elle ne ressemblait à personne. C'était bien cela qui la rendait si attachante.

            Le Grand Hall était quasiment vide. Le fabuleux déjeuner étalé sur les quatre grandes tables était encore intact. Bientôt un torrent d'élèves viendrait piller sans vergogne le festin qui leur était offert. A peine furent t-ils installés qu'Yselle vit arriver son chat aux longues pattes. Spider s'installa sur le banc à ses côtés, tournant sa tête de temps en temps comme pour inspecter attentivement les allés et venus des étudiants. James jeta un regard en direction de ce chat qui venait d'avaler un biscuit au miel avec une voracité déconcertante.

« -Ton chat est bizarre, lança t-il à l'intention d'Yselle. »

« -Tu trouves ? s'étonna t-elle. »

« -Plutôt. Il suffit de le regarder, il ressemble… »

« -Chut ! l'interrompit la jeune fille en plaquant ses paumes contre les oreilles de Spider qui avait braqué ses yeux perçants sur James. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était susceptible. Continue comme çà et il finira par nous faire toute une scène. »

« -Tu rigoles ? lança un Sirius goguenard. »

« -Bien sur que non, s'empressa de rétorquer Yselle. Il a son caractère à lui. »

« -C'est un chat magique ? reprit le jeune Black non sans une certaine ironie dissimulée dans le brin de sa voix. »

« -Je suppose. Je l'ai trouvé un matin au pas de la porte de ma chambre. »

« -Tes parents te l'ont offert ? »

« -Non, ils ont été tout autant surpris que moi quand ils m'ont vu débarquer avec lui dans mes bras. »

« -C'est curieux, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda un James intrigué. »

« -Si un peu, avoua t-elle. Mais après tout, je n'allais pas me débarrasser de lui. Et puis le connaissant, il aurait été capable de me harceler pour que je le garde avec moi. En tout cas depuis ce jour, je le traîne toujours avec moi. »

« -Si c'était moi qui avait trouvé ce chat devant ma porte, j'aurais sûrement trouvé un moyen pour le noyer vite fait bien fait. »

Yselle abasourdie lança un regard noir à Sirius.

« -Je plaisante, se défendit t-il. »

« -'Spider', çà aussi c'est étrange, moi je l'aurais plutôt appelé 'Face de rat', se moqua à son tour James. »

« - Mon pauvre Spider, reprit Yselle d'un air dédaigneux en se tournant vers son chat. Nous sommes tombés sur les pires gamins qui soient, même pas capable d'apprécier ta beauté atypique. »

« -'Atypique', ouais tu l'as dit, ajouta Sirius en affichant un rictus taquin. Mais pourquoi l'as-tu appelé comme ? »

« -Disons que mon chat a certaines particularités. Si vous vous prosternez devant lui, je suis sûre que Spider consentira à vous faire une petite démonstration. »

« -Il peut toujours rêver, lancèrent en cœur les deux garçons. »

« -Tant pis, vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez. »

« -Tu sais, James, reprit Sirius. Plus je regarde ce chat et plus je trouve que lui et toi vous avez des points communs. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! s'indigna son ami. »

« -Vous avez la même silhouette efflanquée et sa fourrure est aussi emmêlée que tes cheveux. Des vrais nids de poules à tous les deux, se moqua le jeune Black. »

« -Il n'a pas tord. Mon Spider et toi, vous avez comme des airs de famille, reprit Yselle dans un sourire attendrissant. »

James, dont la comparaison avec ce chat plus proche du vieux balai brosse que du premier prix de beauté ne lui semblait pas des plus flatteuses, laissa cependant son cœur fondre face au regard angélique que l'Edelweiss lui offrait. Elle aussi était 'atypique' dans son genre mais avec des yeux pareils elle aurait convaincu la plus entêtée des mules. En était elle au moins consciente ?

            Aussi rapidement que s'échappent les feuilles des arbres l'automne venu, ces premiers jours de classe avaient défilé avec une rapidité affolante. Cette semaine de découvertes avait amenée avec elle son flot de surprises. 

James et Sirius, tandem infernal, avaient très vite donné le ton. Il n'était pas un professeur qui n'avait fait les frais de leur attitude désinvolte. Tout un chacun était d'accord pour ranger les deux loustics dans la liste des élèves à surveillés de très près. En comparaison, Yselle passait pour un petit ange. Sirius et James, qui au fil des jours avaient finis par bien la connaître, étaient loin de partager cet avis. Mais comment faire croire au reste de l'école que cette gamine, ridiculement perdue dans des vêtements trop grands, pouvait se révéler aussi facétieuse qu'eux ? 

Durant leur troisième jour de classe, les griffondores de premières années eurent l'occasion de rencontrer pour la première fois le chef de leur Maison. Mrs Hasty, professeur émérite de sortilèges et accessoirement directrice de Griffondore avait enfin réussit à localiser l'emplacement de sa classe. Archi' avait expliqué à Yselle que la vieille femme disparaissait fréquemment. La mémoire de la pauvre dame lui faisait parait-il défaut quand il était question de retrouver son chemin. Etourderie, absence de sens de l'orientation, disait t-on. Plus tard, les trois amis apprirent que c'était Mrs Hasty qui habituellement se chargeait d'accueillir les élèves de premières années mais que faute de la trouver à temps, le professeur Angus avait été obligé de la remplacer au pied levé. Mis à part cette particularité saugrenue, tout le monde s'entendait pour dire qu'elle était un professeur admirable, tête en l'air certes mais admirable. Sirius, James et Yselle avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte durant leur cour de sortilèges. La vieille dame aux contours dodus et à l'air avenant les avaient bien fais rire. Ysella aurait peut être préférée un peu plus de sérieux mais comment aurait elle pu résister aux mimiques de Mrs Hasty, aux expressions burlesques de sa directrice, à ses oublis incessants et à l'air distrait qu'elle affichait en permanence. D'après Archi', il ne serait pas étonnant que leur professeur se perde à nouveau durant l'année à venir. La situation semblait beaucoup plaire aux deux garçons. Un peu moins de boulot, ils ne demandaient rien de mieux.

            Tandis que Sirius et James complotaient de leur côté, Yselle avait pris l'habitude de retrouver Severus aux bords du grand lac de Poudlard presque tous les soirs. Elle appréciait ces moments de paix auprès de son ami d'enfance. Sa présence avait toujours eut un effet réconfortant sur elle. N'avait il pas toujours joué les protecteurs avec elle ? Ne s'était elle pas accroché à ses basques depuis les premiers jours ? Yselle ne se rappelait pas comment c'était faite leur première rencontre. Peut être que la nurse d'Equilhem avait placé leur berceau l'un à côté de l'autre. Tout ce dont la fillette se souvenait c'était de la présence constante du garçon à ses côtés. Depuis rien n'avait changé entre eux et Yselle était convaincue qu'il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. 

Ainsi à l'insu de ces deux nouveaux camarades, la jeune fille avait continué à fréquenter en toute innocence le jeune serpentard sans se douter le moins du monde de la guerre ouverte qui se jouait entre Severus et les deux griffondores. Depuis leur première rencontre, depuis leur première altercation, la situation entre les trois garçons avait évoluée de mal en pis. James et Sirius détestaient Severus, et à son tour, le serpentard avait fini par haïr les deux griffondores. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'explications à ce désamour flagrant si ce n'est une antipathie partagée. Yselle, gardée par un hasard étrange loin de toute cette rivalité, dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, profitait gentiment de cette première semaine de cours, heureuse de se sentir pareil aux autres élèves, complètement intégrée dans sa nouvelle école. Les choses auraient pu ainsi se poursuivre, Yselle aurait pu continuer à côtoyer Sirius, James et Severus sans qu'aucune des deux parties ne le suspecte mais la fin de semaine sonna le glas de cette courte période de tranquillité. Le cours de potions animé par le professeur Angus finit par réunir serpentards et griffondores, le vendredi matin à la première heure. Quand l'Edelweiss rejoignit ces amis, l'ensemble des élèves s'amassaient déjà à l'entrée des cachots, attendant tranquillement l'arrivée du directeur des serpentards. Avec une spontanéité coutumière, la fillette s'élança vers Severus qui se tenait à l'écart du groupe, son long nez plongé dans la lecture d'un petit livre usé. James crut à une hallucination quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil, la silhouette de son amie embrasser gentiment le corps décharné de cet épouvantail de serpentard. D'un coup de coude, il fit signe à Sirius pour qu'il jette à son tour un regard en direction d'Yselle. A peine avait t-il posé son regard sur ce couple des plus hétéroclites que le jeune Black avait déjà filé dans leur direction d'un pas déterminé.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette paillasse de serpentard ? lança t-il hargneusement à une Yselle déconcertée. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda t-elle en jetant un regard suspect vers le griffondore qui la toisait d'un air étrange. »

« -Tu devrais pas rester aussi près de cet abrutie, on ne sait pas ce qu'il est capable de te faire, reprit un Sirius qui se tenait dressé comme un pic. »

Yselle ne répondit pas. Elle demeurait interdite face à la véhémence incompréhensible de son ami. Sirius avait t-il perdu la tête ?

« -Il a raison, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce type ? siffla James entre ses dents. »

« -Pour qui tu te prends Potter ? s'emporta un Rogue qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux. Le bouffon veut jouer les seigneurs et décider à la place des autres ce qu'ils peuvent faire ou ne peuvent pas. C'est ton complexe d'infériorité qui te titille ? »

« -La ramène pas face de bulot, le mit en garde James d'un ton haineux. »

« -Stop !!! s'écria une Edelweiss aux yeux exorbités. Vous êtes malades ou quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui vous prends ? »

« -C'est pas nous qui avons un problème, rétorqua James. C'est toi qui t'affiches avec ce…ce… »

« -Problème de vocabulaire, Potter ?! se moqua Severus. »

« -La ferme ! renchérit Sirius avant de se tourner vers Yselle. Et toi, explique nous ce que tu fais avec ce gars ? »

« -Il n'y a rien à expliquer, rétorqua t-elle du tac au tac en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Severus est mon meilleur ami, je ne vois pas quel est le problème. »

Sirius et James échangèrent un bref regard d'incompréhension avant de reporter leur attention sur la petite silhouette qui leur faisait face avec une légitimité impressionnante.

« -Ce type ne peut pas être ton meilleur ami ! reprit James. Comment pourrait t-il l'être ? Et d'ailleurs où l'as-tu rencontr ? »

« -A Equilhem, répondit t-elle avec une simplicité déconcertante. »

« -Tu es déjà allée à Equilhem ? la questionna un Sirius méfiant. »

« -Pourquoi me poses tu cette question ? Tu as un problème avec cet orphelinat ? répliqua t-elle. »

« -Bien sur que j'ai un problème avec ce nid de cafards, cracha un Sirius qui contenait difficilement sa rage. »

Le visage d'Yselle commença à se figer. Son regard sombre devint aussi ténébreux qu'un ciel embrumé par une tempête violente, ces joues se rincèrent d'un vermillon trouble et le blanc de ses grands yeux se grippa de rouge.

« -Ce n'est qu'un repère de cinglés tous voués à devenir les futurs apôtres de la magie noire, poursuivit Sirius qui ne se rendait pas compte du trouble que ses paroles provoquaient chez son amie. Faut être gravement atteint pour laisser un gosse dans un endroit pareil. »

« -C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda Yselle qui serrait très fort ses petits poings pour maîtriser sa colère. »

« -C'est ce je penses, souffla Sirius en fixant son regard décidé dans celui de la jeune fille. »

« -Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, conclu l'Edelweiss d'un air plus triste que fâché. »

Puis Yselle fit un pas en direction de la salle de classe qui venait de se remplirent d'élèves. 

« -Attend Yselle, l'arrêta James en posant sa main sur son épaule. »

« -Tu n'est pas mieux que Sirius, répliqua t-elle en se dégageant de cette étreinte. »

Elle ne jeta même pas un regard aux jeunes garçons qu'elle venait de délaisser et partit prendre place avec ses autres camarades. D'un revers discret de la main elle balaya les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de salir sa joue. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et prit un souffle profond. Ces deux garçons n'étaient que des idiots. Inutile de se soucier. Leur amitié n'avait plus d'importance. Pourtant Yselle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde amertume. La joie qu'elle avait éprouvée durant ces premiers jours à Poudlard venait de s'envoler avec une brutalité inhumaine. L'Edelweiss se concentra sur la voix du professeur Angus préférant oublier le reste.

            Les jours qui suivirent n'arrangèrent en rien la situation épineuse qui s'était installée entre Sirius, James et Yselle. Cette dernière semblait éviter intentionnellement les deux garçons. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis leur altercation. Le jeune Potter se plaignit à plusieurs reprises de la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction disproportionnée de leur amie. Il avait essayé d'en discuté avec Sirius mais celui-ci était demeuré bien silencieux à ce sujet. Néanmoins, les deux griffondores s'accordaient à dire que tout çà ne leur plaisait pas. James aurait bien aimé faire le premier pas et tenter une réconciliation mais connaissant le caractère bien trempé de la fillette, il était à craindre qu'elle se refuse à lui adresser la parole. Les choses étaient bien parties pour demeurer éternellement figées si en fin de deuxièment semaine Yselle ne s'était pas, au détour d'un couloir, retrouvée face à face avec ces deux 'anciens' amis. Le jeune Potter avait saisit l'occasion pour tenter une approche en douceur. Malheureusement, malgré ses bonnes intentions, la discussion avait très vite pris un tour désastreux. A l'évocation d'Equilhem, Sirius fut incapable de retenir son fiel haineux. James n'aimait pas non plus cet établissement mais il trouva l'attitude de son ami exagéré. Yselle, quand à elle, s'était emportée à son tour puis le visage rougi par l'émotion elle avait fini par déclarer d'une voix étranglée :

« -Moi aussi je viens d'Equilhem, moi aussi j'ai fréquenté ce 'nid de cafards' comme tu le dis si bien. Est-ce que je suis pour autant en être abjecte qui ne mérite pas votre amiti ? Est-ce de ma faute si on m'a laissé là-bas ? Je n'ai rien choisis, ni d'y vivre, ni d'y rester mais si on m'avait demandé mon avis je n'aurais sûrement pas renié ce que j'ai vécu à Equilhem. »

James avait regardé consterné sa petite silhouette si attachante trembler à mesure qu'elle parlait. Avait il rêver ou venait t-elle de dire qu'elle avait vécu dans l'orphelinat des Malfoy ? Yselle demeura un bref instant immobile, le souffle court avant de partit d'un pas précipité dans une direction inconnue. Sans plus de réflexion, le jeune Potter la suivit. Il fut aussitôt arrêté par Sirius.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demanda son ami. »

« -Cà ne se voit pas ? Je vais la rattraper, répondit James d'un air convaincu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre Equilhem mais moi je n'ai aucune envie de laisser Yselle dans cet état. Je l'aime bien cette fille et apparemment je ne connais pas autant de choses sur elle que ce que je pensais. J'aimerais bien savoir avant de la juger. »

« -Ok, alors je t'accompagne, répliqua Sirius en offrant un léger sourire complice. »

Les deux garçons se lancèrent à la recherche de l'Edelweiss. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite au centre du grand parc de l'école. Le soleil scintillait encor pleinement dans le ciel. De nombreux élèves profitaient de la douceur du jour pour prendre un peu d'air frais. James tourna sa tête de droite à gauche pour essayer d'apercevoir la silhouette minuscule d'Yselle mais ce fut en vain. Il entreprit alors de s'adresser au garçon rondouillard et un peu introverti qui partageait leur dortoir de premières années. Un certain Peter Pettigrew qui en compagnie d'un petit groupe d'élève semblait discuté sagement.

« -Dis moi, t'aurais pas vu Yselle Edelweiss ? »

« -Ys…Ysel…Ysella ? bredouilla le petit gros qui semblait surpris que James Potter daigne lui adresser la parole. »

« -Oui c'est çà, confirma Sirius avec un peu d'impatience. Alors tu l'as vu ? »

« -Ou…oui, a t-il balbutié à nouveau. Elle semblait ne pas aller très bien. Elle a courut vers la forêt interdite. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais je ne crois qu'elle m'a pas entendue. »

« -Merci pour le renseignement, lança James avant de suivre le chemin qu'avait empruntée Yselle. Je m'en souviendrais. »

Malgré l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans la forêt sombre qui bordait Poudlard, James et Sirius s'y engouffrèrent sans aucune retenue. 

« -Comment va-t-on faire pour la retrouver ? Elle a pu aller n'importe où. »

Sirius tourna sa tête de droite à gauche pour essayer de trouver le moindre indice du passage de la jeune fille mais il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre branche cassée, pas la moindre plante écrasée au sol. La situation semblait bloquée. Puis, tout à coup, sans se faire entendre, sans qu'aucun bruit ne signale sa venue, Spider apparut dans les méandres épais de la végétation. D'où sortait  t-il ? Nul n'aurait su le dire. Les deux griffondores le regardèrent avec stupéfaction lever sa tête dans leur direction et les toiser de son air dédaigneux. D'un simple mouvement du cou, il sembla leur indiquer le chemin à suivre avant qu'il ne s'enfonce à nouveau dans la noirceur du bois. James et Sirius ne se firent pas prier pour lui emboîter le pas. Malgré l'après midi rayonnant, le dédale, que les deux garçons avaient emprunté, demeurait plongé dans l'obscurité d'une forêt oppressante. Les brins de soleil se diffusaient difficilement entre les branchages aux allures squelettiques. Ce lieu n'avait rien d'accueillant mais James tout comme Sirius ne s'en souciait guère. Guidés par un chat famélique, ils continuèrent à marcher quelques minutes encore quand une lumière douce vînt noyer progressivement la nature environnante. Les rayons du soleil se mirent à se faire plus pressant à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Les ombres semblaient se dégager peu à peu. Puis dans le silence de leurs pas, se mit à résonner une chanson à peine murmurée. Bientôt James pu y reconnaître la petite voix d'Yselle. C'était elle qui chantonnait. Le timbre de sa voix se fit de plus en plus précis. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Puis comme s'ils se réveillaient d'un rêve sombre, Sirius et James se retrouvèrent à l'orée d'une clairière à la forme parfaitement ronde. Un îlot de verdure cerné par un mur d'arbres grisâtres. Le soleil semblait creuser dans la forêt, se matérialisant en un puit de lumière. Yselle était là, au centre de ce lieu sacré. Sacr ? Oui, aussi sacré que peut l'être un cimetière. Car c'est bien ce qu'était cet endroit : un cimetière où se reposait une tombe unique. Allongée sur la pierre polie, rutilante, la fillette semblait plus minuscule que jamais. Etendue sur son ventre, son visage demeurait caché sous les longues rives bouclées de ses cheveux que venaient éclaircir une auréole de lumière. 

'_Les oiseaux sont des passeurs dans le ciel_

_Leurs chants endorment les enfants_

_Mais ils ne font que passer_

_Ils ont très tôt fait de s'envoler_

_Maman, combien dans le ciel_

_Chanteront pour notre sommeil_

_Un, deux, trois, quatre…cent_

_Oiseaux volants_

_Oiseaux de maman_

_Toujours veillant._

_Les oiseaux sont des passeurs dans le ciel_

_Leurs chants endorment les enfants…'_

Les paroles de sa comptine s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans que celles-ci ne bougent. Au ton enroué de sa voix, James su qu'Yselle avait pleurée. Devant cette tombe, il comprenait à présent la raison de son affliction. Sa mère. La mère d'Yselle était là, sous cette longue dalle bleue comme le sont les galets normands. Petite, fragile, la fillette ne lui avait jamais parue plus  vulnérable qu'à cet instant où elle semblait seule, livrée à l'écho de ses propres sentiments. Les remords envahirent bien vite le jeune garçon. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su et de s'être borné à envisager Yselle comme un être simplement étrange. Il n'avait plus qu'une envi, venir la réconforter autant qu'il lui était possible. Sans même réfléchir à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre, James fit un pas dans cette prairie surnaturelle mais Sirius le devança. Sous le regard un peu étonné de son ami, le jeune Black vînt s'asseoir au bord de cette stèle, près d'une Yselle encore immobile. Puis dans un geste quasi fraternel, il apposa le plat de sa main dans les courbures emmêlées des cheveux de la jeune fille. D'une voix étonnamment douce, il reprit en chœur la comptine qu'Yselle avait continué à chanter à tue-tête, une comptine d'enfants sorciers, une comptine qu'ils apprenaient comme on apprend une berceuse. La jeune fille tourna son visage grimé de larme vers Sirius qui continuait à caresser son crâne d'une manière affectueuse que personne ne lui avait jamais connu. 

« -Je suis désolé, Yselle, souffla t-il alors que son regard rencontrait les grands yeux troublés de l'Edelweiss. »

Puis elle tourna son attention vers James qui les avait rejoint. Il avait pris place à son tour auprès d'elle. Ses larmes asséchées coulèrent à nouveau lentement le long de ses joues échaudées. Délicatement, le jeune Potter ramena la fillette contre lui. Il étouffa dans son étreinte maladroite les sanglots de la jeune fille qui se recroquevilla tout contre lui. Sirius observa avec une tendresse affectée cette petite chose qui ressemblait tant à un chaton délaissé. Pourquoi sentait t-il cet élan d'affection envers une gamine il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaine ? Pourquoi était il si affecté de la voir dans cet état ? Peut être parce qu'il venait de comprendre la douleur sourde qui habitait Yselle. Une douleur identique à la sienne. Une douleur née de l'abandon. Yselle était une orpheline et lui aurait préféré l'être. Yselle avait subi la mort des siens, Sirius aurait aimé que cette mort le sauve de sa propre famille. 

Ainsi entourée par ces deux amis, Yselle sentait le flot de ses émotions prendre le pas sur elle. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle se cramponna un peu plus aux bras maigres de James. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur, du réconfort qu'apportait le contact tendre de l'autre. Yselle n'était pas coutumière de ce genre d'effusions, pas devant des enfants de son âge qu'elle ne connaissait pas si bien que cela. Peut être s'en voudrait t-elle plus tard de s'être ainsi laissée submerger par ses émotions. Peut être mais pour le moment, elle n'avait plus le recul suffisant pour se reprendre. Elle n'avait plus assez de bon sens pour expliquer son comportement. Sa voix lui manquait pour justifier devant ses deux amis la raison de ce brusque épanchement. Plus tard, quand les larmes auront disparus, elle prendrait sûrement le temps de tout leur dire. Elle leur expliquerait comment sa mère l'avait déposé aux portes d'Equilhem avant de mourir, comment son grand père avait mis plus de cinq ans pour obtenir sa garde, comment il l'avait alors préféré la placer auprès d'une famille moldu pour lui assurer une vie stable. Oui, plus tard, elle leur dirait. Blottie dans les bras de James, soutenue par le regard bienveillant de Sirius, elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance, assez du moins pour leur parler librement d'une partie de sa vie. 

« -Nous devrions rentrer, Yselle, souffla gentiment James. Tu dois te reposer un peu. »

La fillette hocha la tête avant de se lever. Sirius tourna une dernière fois son regard vers la grande pierre lisse bordé par des fleurs minuscules. Des fleurs blanches, des étoiles argentées à l'aspect fragile. Elles ne semblaient pas particulièrement belles mais pourtant elles attiraient l'attention. Des centaines de fleurs. Des edelweiss, toutes intactes, toutes éternellement fleuries. Sur la dalle, gravée en cursives romaines, le jeune Black pu y lire cette épitaphe :

_Nous sommes des Edelweiss_

_Des fleurs délaissées_

_Regardez nous nous reposer_

_Aimables étoiles argentées_

_Dans l'herbe nous dormons_

_Dans l'herbe nous la veillons_

_Notre fille, notre mère_

_Zinnia Alba Flora_

_Si jeune mise en terre_

_Si jeune redevenue poussière_

_Destin préserve nous_

_Amour berce nous_

_Que le don des Edelweiss_

_Fleurissent à nouveau_

_Dans celle qui bientôt_

_Vera ce qu'on ne doit pas._

Puis il s'en retourna vers le château, abandonnant derrière lui cette clairière au calme troublant, délaissant cette modeste pierre taillée que le soleil venait parer d'une lumière mélancolique. Il ne vit pas comment au coin de cette dalle, reposait gravée la marque de celui dont on ne voulait déjà plus prononcer le nom : un serpent et une tête de mort inscrits dans le plat de la roche.  Un motif esquissé longtemps après cette mise en terre, un dessin déposé comme un baiser sur la dernière trace restante d'une jeune femme qui n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre. Etait ce la marque d'une affection particulière ou bien l'empreinte d'une possession éternelle ? Nul ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

_A suivre…_

A/n : Pauvre petite Yselle. Elle a son caractère mais çà ne l'empêche pas d'être sensible. Heureusement qu'elle a ses chevaliers servants pour venir à son aide (même si c'est à cause d'eux qu'elle était dans cet état).

J'espère que ceux qui on lu la complainte des Edelweiss auront reconnu Archimède Weasley, l'oncle de Ron que j'évoquais brièvement dans le 22ième chapitre. Ce détail n'a certes aucun intérêt mais je voulais juste le signaler.

Quant à mon explication des raisons du désamour entre Potter, Black et Rogue, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a  pas paru trop farfelue et que la confrontation entre serpentard et griffondores aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes.

De toute façon, il y en aura sûrement d'autre puisque tout ce petit monde sera amené à se rencontrer très souvent (de belles disputes en perspectives).

Pour les fans de Lucius Malfoy (et oui çà existe, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore ma carte de membre mais çà ne devrait tarder), rassurez vous Monsieur prendra un peu plu d'importance au fil des chapitres. Pour le moment, je me concentre à construire la relation entre Sirius, James et Yselle, et à expliquer comment cette dernière c'est lié d'amitié avec Rogue. 

Vous me direz que c'est une peu étrange d'être l'ami à la fois de Severus et des deux griffondores (qui semblent diamétralement opposé), mais Yselle est, vous l'aurez compris, l'archétype même de la bizarrerie (c'est de qui fait son charme).

Question avant de terminer : vous ne trouvez pas Spider un peu louche ? Je ne sais pas si le comportement de ce chat est important pour la suite de cette fic mais qui sait.

Mise à part çà, n'oubliez pas le mot de passe pour voir apparaître le prochain chapitre : 'REWIEW', pas plus compliqué. 

Bizou à tous.


	3. Rendezvous au prochain hiver

**Je le sais, je le sais, pas besoin de me le dire, vous me détestez et c'est normal. Mettre plus de une, deux… ( je suis entrain de compter sur mes doigts), quatre semaines à poster la suite de ma fic, c'est tout simplement pas charitable de ma part. Mais que voulez vous, y a une part en moi un peu bad girl qui ne peut s'empêcher de tourmenter son lectorat. Je plaisante bien évident. Tout le monde sait que je suis un ange pure sucre qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche (faut pas le prendre au pied de la lettre parce qu'au paradis des mouches – et oui il existe – y en a certaines qui me doivent leur passage de vie à trépas). Tout ce blabla pour vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard pas très sympathique. La seule chose que je peux espérer c'est que la suite que j'ai écrite vous plaise.**

**Concernant les rewiews (adorables, formidables rewiews…je vous adore), j'ai décidé de procéder différemment pour y répondre. Pour cette fois-ci, je fais une réponse globale et envoie des bisous monstrueux à ceux qui m'ont postés leur message plus que réconfortant, alors merci :**

**-Ninou, Shiri, Aliri (double merci), Althéa, Missa (double merci à toi aussi, et non t'es pas folle, un peu jetée peut être), Dobbie, Dega, Debby Hermione, Ranit's, Allis 13, Mahel, Kikou 224, Morri et Lisandra.**

**Tout d'abord je crois devoir un peu expliquer l'absence flagrante de Remus et Lily Evans. Concernant cette dernière, il me faut rappeler – pour ceux qui l'auraient oubliée – que dans mon histoire elle a un an de moins que le reste des Maraudeurs. Elle ne rejoindra donc Poudlard que l'année d'après. Pour Remus, les choses sont un peu plus complexes. Selon ma version, notre adorable loup-garou est arrivé directement en seconde année. Il n'a pas pu entrer à Poudlard dès ses 11 ans à cause de sa particularité qui effrayaient beaucoup de responsables de l'école. Donc Mr débarque lui aussi un peu plus tard. **

**Pour Spider, le mystère reste entier mais je suis sûre que ce chapitre vous éclairera (ou vous embrouillera, au choix) un peu plus sur ce personnage pour le moins bizarre.**

**Pourquoi Rogue s'est il retrouvé à Equilhem ? Premièrement parce qu'il était orphelin (ok, vous allez me dire que je ne vous apprend rien). Comment est il devenu orphelin ? Cà c'est une question qui demande une réponse mais çà ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. **

**Il y aura bien d'autres prophéties dans ma nouvelle fic. L'épitaphe gravée sur la tombe de Zinnia n'en est que les prémices. Mais elles viendront plus tard quand le pouvoir d'Yselle commencera à se déclarer. Quand çà précisément ? Ce sera à la suite d'un évènement traumatisant qu'elle va vivre par la suite mais chut ! Je ne peux pas en dire plus.**

**James est t-il déjà amoureux de notre Zélie ? Je ne crois pas. Il est très intrigué par elle en tout premier lieu. Par la suite, il s'y attache vraiment de façon très singulière. Il a sûrement un peu envi de jouer les grands frères protecteurs auprès d'elle. Yselle a le don d'attirer l'affection des autres sur elle. Dans 'La complainte des Edelweiss', elle en faisait d'ailleurs référence comme d'un sort que sa mère lui aurait jeté à sa naissance pour qu'elle soit aimée par tous. Est-ce vraiment pour cette raison que la plupart des garçons qui l'entourent finissent par s'attacher à elle ou bien n'y a t-il la dessous rien de magique ? Bonne question.**

**Quand à l'empreinte de… sur la tombe de Zinnia, c'est soit une preuve d'amour ou soit une marque de possession. Vous verrez bien si… peut vraiment avoir des sentiments envers quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Voilà pour mes réponses à présent bonne lecture.**

**L'EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE III : Rendez-vous au prochain hiver.

            Quand les trois enfants quittèrent la forêt interdite, le jour déclinait déjà. Yselle, groggy par les pleurs, s'était laissée guider par James jusqu'à leur maison. Elle se souvenait s'être pelotonnée dans l'un des larges fauteuils qui ornaient leur salle commune puis plus rien. Elle s'était sûrement endormie là sans plus de retenue, envahie par une fatigue soudaine, rattrapée par le flot d'émotions qui l'avait submergée quelques heures auparavant. Yselle s'était réveillée l'esprit brumeux. Embrouillée dans des couvertures, le visage enfoui dans le moelleux des coussins, la fillette ne savait plus très bien où elle se trouvait. Au bourdonnement des oiseaux, elle su que le soleil s'était levé depuis à peine quelques heures. Avait elle dormie si longtemps ? Yselle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière douce du petit matin rayonnait à travers la pièce. Une chambre. Elle était dans une chambre qui n'avait rien avoir avec la sienne. Comment était elle arrivée l ? N'était elle pas censée s'être endormie dans la salle commue ? Elle se releva légèrement en prenant appui  sur ses coudes. De part et d'autre du lit où elle reposait, se trouvaient deux autres baldaquins du même genre. Un peu partout s'éparpillaient des monceaux de vêtements, d'objets hétéroclites et autres bricoles que les propriétaires du lieu n'avaient pas cru bon de ranger plus convenablement. A première vue, Yselle était seule dans cette chambre, à première vue seulement.

« -Bon…bonjour, bégaya une voix mal assurée sur sa droite. »

Yselle tourna vivement son visage. Un garçon dodu, le menton confondu dans un cou trop court se tenait à quelques pas d'elle avec une certaine gêne dans le regard.

« -Bonjour, répondit t-elle aussitôt en se redressant un peu mieux. Je m'appelle Ysella Edelweiss. »

« -Oui…oui, je le sais, reprit le petit gras en tordant ses doigts nerveusement. Moi, c'est Peter Pettigrew. »

« -Tu es en première année, n'est ce pas ? »

Peter confirma d'un mouvement de tête timide.

« -Alors, je suppose que je me trouve dans le dortoir que tu partages avec James et Sirius, reprit elle. Peut être que ma question va te paraître un peu étrange mais pourrais tu m'expliquer ce que je fais là à dormir dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien ? »

« -C'est pour çà que je suis ici, justement, tes deux amis m'ont chargé de tout expliqué un fois que tu serais réveillée. »

« -Et où sont ils au juste ? »

« -Partis manger, répondit t-il. Ils ne devraient pas t… »

Peter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La porte de la grande chambre s'ouvrit largement laissant entrevoir deux silhouettes familières.

« -Mademoiselle s'est enfin réveillée ! C'est pas trop tôt, tonna joyeusement Sirius à peine entré dans le dortoir. »

Il marcha les mains dans ses poches jusqu'à un lit vide qui devait être le sien. Il s'affala sur le rebord de son matelas face à une Yselle un peu perdue.

« -J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas, ajouta James. »

Le garçon s'avança vers la gamine qui tournait vers lui son regard encore ensommeillé.

« -J'espère que tu as bien dormi au moins, poursuivit il en prenant place à côté de la fillette. »

« -Je suppose, répondit t-elle simplement. C'est ton lit ? demanda t-elle subitement au jeune Potter. »

« -Oui, je…enfin on…, tenta t-il d'expliquer. »

« -Ce que James essaie de te dire, reprit Sirius avec nonchalance. C'est qu'on voulait pas te laisser dormir en plein milieu de la salle commune. J'ai proposé à notre cher Potter de te réveiller mais il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux pas et qu'il pouvait très bien te porter jusqu'à ta chambre. »

Yselle dirigea son regard étonné vers James qui préféra détourner son visage de ses grands yeux ronds qui finirent par l'observer avec une certaine tendresse.

« -C'est ce qu'il a fait, continua Sirius en jetant à son tour une œillade en direction de son meilleur ami. Mais il s'est passé un truc étrange quand on a voulu entrer dans le dortoir des filles. En résumé on s'est retrouvé comme deux idiots avec toi sur les bras, alors on a préféré t'installer avec nous dans notre chambre. James s'est gentiment proposé pour partager son lit. »

« -Tu as dormi avec moi ? demanda aussitôt Yselle en se retournant une nouvelle fois vers le jeune Potter. »

Ce dernier, un peu gêner, toussota légèrement pour s'assurer que sa voix ne le trahirait pas.

« -Oui, répondit t-il avec une désinvolture feinte. Sirius n'aime pas partager, je me suis donc dévoué. J'espère que…que çà ne te déranges pas. Enfin, je veux dire, j'espère que tu n'es pas fâchée d'avoir dormi avec moi cette nuit.»

« -Bien sur que non. J'ai bien dormi c'est tout ce qui compte, reprit Yselle avec une évidence déconcertante. Je dors toujours mieux quand je ne suis pas toute seule. »

James, un peu troublé par cette réponse spontanée, regarda la jeune fille attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire reconnaissant.

« -Merci, conclut t-elle avant de centrer son attention sur Sirius. Et merci à toi aussi de t'être abstenue de me prêter un bout de ton lit, ajouta t-elle ironiquement à l'égard du jeune Black. »

« -Oh, de rien, répondit Sirius. De toute façon, c'était mieux comme çà. Comme l'a dit James, je n'aime pas la promiscuité alors partager mon lit c'est hors de question. »

« -C'est ta femme qui en sera ravie, enfin si jamais tu en trouves une, murmura Yselle avec une espièglerie retrouvée. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? demanda un Sirius soupçonneux. »

« -Moi ? Rien, nia t-elle innocemment. »

Le rire de James prouvait bien le contraire.

            Les choses s'étaient rapidement remises en ordre à un tel point qu'Yselle se demandait parfois si sa dispute avec Sirius et James avait une réalité. Le seul élément qui demeurait de cette altercation semblait être cette longue conversation qu'elle avait partagée avec ses deux amis. Elle ne se rappelait plus très bien en quel terme elle était parvenu à leur parler de son enfance, ni comment elle avait évoqué sa nouvelle vie auprès d'une famille moldue qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme la sienne mais elle se souvenait en avoir éprouvée un soulagement certain, un soulagement qui, auparavant, ne lui avait pas semblé nécessaire mais qu'elle appréciait à présent. Ce qui avait changé après cela était incontestablement le lien qu'ils partageaient tous trois. La confiance qu'Yselle avait placée dans les deux garçons et l'intimité de leur nouvelle relation avait favorisées la symbiose fraternelle qui s'était brusquement tissée entre eux. Leur groupe s'était formé et chacun y avait trouvé une place confortable sans que personne n'ait rien à redire à ce sujet. A ce trio improbable s'était curieusement greffé un quatrième élément. Peter Pettigrew s'était immiscé avec une facilité étrange dans le groupe que formaient Yselle, James et Sirius sans qu'aucune de ses trois personnes n'amorce un quelconque mouvement de rejet à son égard. La discrétion de Peter était son principal atout. Il était là sans être là. Sa présence auprès du trio ne se manifestait que par de rares interventions dans telle ou telle conversations. En plus de cette capacité à un total effacement de soi, Peter avait également développé avec une maîtrise estimable le sens de la flatterie. Il maniait cet art avec beaucoup de simplicité et une spontanéité qui se révélait bien souvent fictive. Mais de cela ces nouveaux camarades, pas regardants sur le bien fondés de ces flagorneries, n'en étaient pas conscients ou feignaient de l'être. De tous trois, James était celui qui se laissait le plus facilement prendre aux pièges de cette diatribe adulatrice. Sirius, pour sa part, s'en était rapidement lassé. Peter, dont le corps pataud dissimulait un esprit vif, avait fini par comprendre que le jeune Black n'était plus réceptif à ses louanges immodérées. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de s'en abstenir, préférant développé avec Sirius un rapport moins entretenu. Quand à Yselle, Peter n'avait pas eu trop de mal à sympathiser avec elle. D'un naturel avenant et pouvant parfois faire preuve d'une gentillesse spontanée, la fillette avait fini par consolider la place de celui qu'elle avait surnommé affectueusement 'Pitty Peter'.

dérivatif inventé par moi-même de Petit Peter pour ceux qui veulent tout savoir.

_Au commencement de l'hiver…_

            Quand Yselle revint, le petit matin était à peine une onde de lumière rayonnant à la surface du grand lac. Sans bruit, elle arpenta le chemin tortueux qui la mena jusqu'à la salle commune de sa propre Maison. Elle gravit dans un silence respectueux les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Ses quatre camarades de chambrés semblaient encore plongées dans un sommeil brumeux. Aucune d'elles n'aurait pu remarqué son absence cette nuit. Yselle s'en félicita. Elle s'allongea dans les draps chiffonnés de son lit, lasse, elle ferma ses paupières et attendit que le sommeil vienne la bercer quelques instant encore avant que l'heure du réveil ne sonne. Ainsi, allongée dans son lit, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perçu la faible lumière du jour. Winnifred  Wintly, dite 'Winnie' pour les intimes, sa camarade de première année, l'avait surprise sans que nul ne le sache mais connaissant Winnifred il ne faudrait pas très longtemps avant que le reste des griffondores n'apprennent qu'Ysella Edelweiss n'avait pas dormi dans son lit la nuit passée.

            James, Sirius et Peter avaient pris place à leur table dans un réfectoire à moitié rempli. Tandis que le reste de l'assemblée semblait prisonnier d'une profonde léthargie. Les cours commenceraient bientôt mais la plupart des élèves demeuraient encore sous le joug d'une fatigue certaine. Les trois griffondores quand à eux étaient plus alertes que la plupart de leurs camarades. Ils avaient débuté leur matinée comme à leur habitude. Réunis autour d'un savoureux petit-déjeuner, ils s'étaient engagés dans une de ces conversations légères et plaisantes dont ils étaient coutumiers. Le sujet du jour s'était rapidement porté sur la décadence flagrante du corps enseignant et sur son incapacité à animer un cours à l'intérêt évident. Ils avaient ainsi passé en revue chacun de leur professeur respectif, depuis la lunatique Miss Ombrella Taraxa jusqu'à l'adorable mais non moins empotée Mrs Orthilie Hasty sans oublié Mr Marat Angus et ses sarcasmes incisifs qui faisaient de lui l'être le plus redouté au sein de cette école, titre qu'il semblait affectionner avec une délectation propre à son esprit tordu. Captivés par la pertinence de leur conversation, James et ses acolytes ne s'étaient en rien souciés de la présence d'un petit groupe de filles postées sur leur droite. Winnie, accompagnée de ses nouvelles mais néanmoins meilleures amies Adélie Swan, Emma Von Blum et sa grande sœur Suzie ainsi que de Nonnée Desprès, semblait tenir ses camarades en haleine. James et Sirius ne portèrent aucune attention à la discussion frivole qui paraissait animer ce petit groupe de filles sans intérêt jusqu'à ce que le nom d'Yselle s'échappe des lèvres de 'Winnie la commère'. Le jeune Black se tourna aussitôt en direction de la griffondore qui poursuivait sans gêne son récit.

« -…elle pensait sûrement que personne n'y verrait rien mais elle a oublié que j'ai le sommeil léger. Elle avait beau faire très attention le bruit de ses pas m'a tout de même réveillé. En tout cas une chose est sûre, Yselle n'a pas dormi dans son lit la nuit dernière. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir où elle était et surtout avec qui… »

« -Tu n'as qu'à demander à l'un des trois garçons derrière toi, lui répondit Emma Von Blum en désignant d'un geste de la tête le groupe de Sirius, James et Peter. Elle était sûrement avec eux, elle ne les quitte pas d'une semelle. »

« -Vas-y, demande leur, renchérit Adélie Swan en poussant du coude sa camarade pour l'encourager à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

Winnie, dont l'audace égalait sa faculté à faire de tout et rien un sujet de conversation, inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers les trois jeunes griffondores qui, bien qu'ayant perçu la fin de cette conversation, firent mine de n'en rien savoir.

« -Dis moi, Sirius, tu ne saurais pas par hasard où était Yselle la nuit dernière ? demanda t-elle au jeune Black en plissant ses paupières diaphanes d'un air inquisiteur. »

Sirius, qui ne semblait pas aimé le ton impertinent de Winnifred, marqua un temps de pause avant de concéder à lui répondre. Sans même tourner la tête vers elle et avec un mépris palpable, il répliqua :

« -Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore, Wintly ? »

« -Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, Sirius, je sais bien que tes copains et toi, vous avez entendu ce qu'on racontait, reprit t-elle en secouant sa tête pour affirmer sa certitude. Alors où est ce qu'elle était votre 'Zélie adorée' ? Elle est restée dormir dans votre dortoir ou bien peut être qu'elle vous a accompagnée dans une de vos combines louches dont vous avez le secret. Alors ? »

« -Alors, rien du tout, répondit le jeune garçon avec un détachement hautain. »

Winnifred Wintley lui adressa un petit regard perfide avant de lui jeter un 'fi' réprobateur.

« -Si vous ne voulez pas nous le dire, c'est parce que vous ne savez rien, conclut Emma Von Blum en levant son nez retroussé en l'air avec une assurance désagréable. Arrêtez de jouer les malins, vous trois. Apparemment votre copine vous fait des cachotteries. C'est pas le genre de chose qu'on attend d'une amie. N'est ce pas les filles ?»

Les filles en question approuvèrent toutes d'un hochement de tête, seule Nonnée Desprès resta à l'écart de cet accord unanime.

« -Mêle toi de tes affaires, Von Blum, intervînt alors James avant de reposer sa petite cuillère sur le bord de son assiette à présent vide. C'est pareil pour vous, ajouta t-il d'une voix glaciale en se tournant finalement vers les cinq filles qui, confrontées au regard sombre du garçon, ne purent s'empêcher de frémir. »

Emma, qui n'avait pas aimé cette prise à partie, voulut répliquer prestement mais ce fut en vain. James avait jeté sa serviette sur le plat de la table d'un geste dédaigneux avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie. Sirius, dans une synchronisation parfaite, avait fait de même tandis que Peter, plus lent, recueillait une dernière pâtisserie avant de rejoindre ses amis d'un pas rapide.

            La journée se passa sans encombre majeur. Sirius, James et Peter retrouvèrent Yselle lors de leur premier cours de la journée. Aucun des trois n'évoqua ce qui s'était passé entre le groupe de Winnie et eux dans le Grand Hall. Ils s'abstinrent donc de demander à leur amie des explications sur sa prétendue absence dans son dortoir la nuit passée. Etait ce la preuve de leur désintérêt concernant cette histoire ? Bien sur que non. Mais les trois garçons avaient déjà échafaudé un plan pour deviner le pourquoi du comment, un plan qu'ils mirent en œuvre le soir même. Mais en quoi consistait ce plan exactement ? Tout simplement à espionner Yselle cette nuit pour savoir si les commérages de Winnifred Wintley étaient exactes. Cachés dans un coin de leur salle commune, James, Sirius et Peter attendaient que Mademoiselle apparaisse. Leur attente fut longue et ils faillirent, à plusieurs reprises, s'endormir à même le sol jusqu'à ce que des petits pas timides viennent les sortir de leur torpeur. James fut le premier à extirper le bout de son nez  de sa cachette. Il jeta un regard vers la silhouette minuscule qui traversait leur salle. C'était Yselle sans aucun doute. Ses boucles brouillons semblaient plus sombres que jamais, à présent que seule la lune venait les éclairer. Elles retombaient en pagaille sur la blancheur immaculée de sa longue robe de coton transpercée par la lumière de la nuit.

« -Spider, Spider, murmura t-elle doucement en scrutant rapidement la noirceur de la salle. Où es tu encore passée Spider ? »

Les trois garçons s'empressèrent aussitôt de se dissimuler le mieux possible. Yselle tourna encore sur elle-même pour tenter d'apercevoir son chat mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence : le matou avait déserté une fois de plus la Maison des griffondores. Alors aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparut, la fillette se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Les trois garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas. Se tenant à une distance assez raisonnable pour ne pas être vu, ils entreprirent de suivre leur amie dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais très rapidement Yselle disparut derrière une épaisse tenture cramoisie. Quand ils tirèrent l'étoffe épaisse pour poursuivre leur route, ils ne trouvèrent face à eux que la masse imposante d'un mur de pierre grisâtre et pas d'Yselle. La fillette avait tout simplement disparue. Incrédules face à ce prodige, ils regagnèrent leur Maison mais demeurèrent dans leur salle commune, bien décidés à accueillir la jeune fille à son retour et à lui demander des explications acceptables.

            Yselle s'était à nouveau réveillée d'elle-même alors que le petit jour brillait à peine. Elle avait rapidement parcouru le chemin qui la menait vers la salle des griffondores comme elle l'avait déjà fait la veille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle retrouva, avachis dans les lourds fauteuils de leur salle commune, ces trois amis profondément endormis.

« -L'un de vous peut me dire ce que vous faites à dormir ici ? claironna t-elle d'une voix guillerette. »

Le réveil fut immédiat. James, Sirius et Peter ouvrirent en cœur leurs paupières alourdies par la fatigue. Il leur fallut un petit moment avant de retrouver leur pleine conscience.

« -C'est plutôt nous qui devrions te poser des questions, rétorqua Sirius en s'étirant longuement. »

« -Ouais, Sirius a raison, reprit James dans un bâillement à peine réprimé. Où t'es passé hier soir ? »

« -On a essayé de te suivre après que tu ais quitté cette salle mais t'as disparu derrière une grosse tapisserie, ajouta Peter d'une voix éraillée par le sommeil. »

« -Alors comme çà vous me suiviez, fit t-elle mine de s'offusquer en posant ses poings sur sa taille à peine dessinée. »

Les trois garçons semblèrent gênés un instant mais Sirius se reprit rapidement avant d'ajouter :

« -Oui, c'est exact mais si on le faisait c'est parce qu'on avait une bonne raison. »

« -Ah, oui, voyez vous çà, rétorqua Yselle avec une pointe de malice. »

« -On voulait vérifier nos sources…reprit Sirius. »

« -A quel propos ? demanda aussitôt l'Edelweiss. »

« -Winnie prétend que tu n'as pas dormi dans ton dortoir la nuit dernière, expliqua James. »

« -Elle a raison, tout comme je n'y ai pas dormi cette nuit, répondit la jeune fille. »

« -Cà on l'a vu, répliqua Sirius en lui lançant un rictus moqueur. Alors tu nous dis où tu étais ? »

« -Sirius, soit plus aimable, le reprit le jeune Potter. Bon, t'étais où alors ? »

Yselle prit le temps de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui l'entouraient. Elle se frotta vivement  sa paupière droite comme pour réprimer la fatigue qui menaçait de revenir l'assaillir. Puis, un peu ennuyée, elle répondit tout de même.

« - La réponse que je vais vous donner ne va certainement pas vous plaire. »

Les trois garçons la regardèrent avec attention.

« -Mais avant tout promettez moi de ne pas vous fâcher, ni de vous moquer, sous peine de ne plus jamais m'entendre vous adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin des sept années à venir, les prévînt t-elle en les menaçant d'un regard sombre et perçant dont elle avait le secret. »

« -Promis, concédèrent t-ils en cœur non sans un peu de réticence de la part de certains. »

« -J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal pour dormir toute seule, avoua t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne l'était habituellement. Il m'arrive parfois de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et je ne suis pas très rassurée. »

« -Dit plutôt que tu as peur, glissa subtilement Sirius. »

« -Non, je n'ai pas peur, protesta t-elle vivement. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans le noir. Si Spider est près de moi, j'arrive à me rendormir mais ce chat est souvent en vadrouille la nuit tombé. Alors je préfère aller dormir ailleurs. Quelque part où je me sens plus en sécurité. »

« -Où ? demanda James qui redoutait la réponse de son amie. »

« -Eh bien, toute petite j'avais l'habitude de partager mon lit avec… »

« -Rogue, l'interrompit le jeune Potter en braquant son regard sur la silhouette frêle de la fillette. »

Yselle confirma d'un hochement de tête. Les trois garçons, un peu sur le choc, s'abstinrent de tout commentaires. 'Dormir dans le même lit que cette vermine de dernière catégorie', cette simple idée les répugnait au plus haut point. Une telle chose leur semblait inimaginable. Ami ou non d'Yselle, Rogue restait pour eux ce qu'il était : un affreux serpentard, un ennemi  répugnant qui à mesure du temps éveillait en eux des sentiments étrangement néfastes. Ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais remettre en compte l'amitié improbable qui existait entre leur amie et ce machin mais ils n'avaient pas pour autant renoncer à leur hostilité à son égard.

« -Tu es donc aller chez les serpentards, n'est ce pas ? demanda soudainement Sirius. Mais comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans leur maison, surtout que tu n'as pas pris le bon chemin. »

« -Secret, dit elle en se jouant d'eux avec une délice enfantin. Si je vous le dis, je suis sûre que vous n'utiliserez pas cette information comme il se doit. »

« -Allé, ne te fais pas prier, dis nous ce que c'est, la pria James les yeux brusquement suppliants. »

Peter et Sirius l'imitèrent en espérant que cela suffirait à amadouer la fillette.

« -Bien, je crois que je suis bien obligé de vous le dire, concéda t-elle. Disons que je connais quelques passages secrets et que j'ai utilisé l'un d'entre eux pour accéder directement au dortoir de Severus. »

« -Comment c'est possible ? s'étonna Peter.

« -Vous vous rappelez le vieux livre que j'avais avec moi dans le Poudlard express ? »

« -Celui qui fais presque ta taille ? demanda un Sirius taquin. »

« -Oui celui-là, confirma Yselle. C'est une Histoire de Poudlard revue et corrigée. Pour être plus précise, il y a dedans des informations qu'on ne trouve pas dans le livre que l'école nous a conseillé de lire. »

« -Quand tu parles d'informations, tu veux dire des passages secrets ? demanda un James très intéressé. »

« -Oui et non. Ce livre donne des indications pour trouver des passages secrets mais il ne mentionne pas leur localisation exacte. Il faut un certain bon sens et beaucoup d'intelligence, fanfaronna t-elle, pour les trouver mais à ce que j'ai pu lire il y en a une quantité incroyable sans parler des autres secrets que cette école renferme. »

Sirius et James échangèrent un long regard. Tous deux affichaient un rictus ravi. Cette information était une bénédiction pour eux. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient à la recherche de ces 'fichus' passages, Yselle venait les leur livrer sur un plateau doré. Avec un peu de diplomatie, ils parviendraient sûrement, pensaient t-ils, à la convaincre de leur prêter son si précieux livre. L'affaire faite ils n'auraient plus qu'à retranscrire les indications trouvées sur le morceau de Cache-tout que James avait acheté dans l'un des magasins louches qui peuplaient le Quai des Embrumes. Leur plan était parfait. Sirius et James sentaient déjà l'excitation monter en eux tandis que leur rêve de pouvoir circuler dans l'enceinte de cette école en totale liberté devenait à présent réalité. Avec ces passages secrets, les deux griffondors n'auraient bientôt plus de compte à rendre à personne, plus de couvre-feu, plus rien qui ne les empêche de mener à bien tous ce qui viendrait à leur passer par la tête. Ce livre était plus qu'une aubaine, c'était un don inespéré.

« -Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ? questionna Sirius qui venait de se remettre de ses émotions. »

« -Quai des Embrumes, toussota t-elle rapidement l'air gêné. »

« -Tu es allé là-bas ?! s'étonna Peter qui n'arrivait pas à imaginer cette petite chose qu'était Yselle déambuler dans la noirceur de ce quartier malfamé. »

« -Ne me dis pas que tes parents moldus t'ont laissé aller dans un endroit pareil ?! reprit le jeune Black d'un ton soupçonneux. »

«-J'ai été me balader au Chemin de Traverse pendant que mes parents se reposaient à notre hôtel, avoua t-elle. C'est par le plus grand des hasards que je suis tombé sur le Quai des Embrumes. Ma curiosité m'a poussée à mettre mon nez dans l'une des boutiques qui s'y trouvait. C'était une librairie un peu poussiéreuse et pas très accueillante : « Gloom's black books », je crois. Il y avait plein de livres intéressants mais celui-ci coûtait trop cher pour que je puisse en acheter d'autre, alors je n'en ai pris qu'un. »

« -J'aurais jamais cru çà de toi, reprit un James effarer. Aller te promener toute seule aux Quais des Embrumes. Et moi qui pensait être le seul a en être capable. »

« -Te voilà détrôner par notre 'Miss-peur-de-rien-sauf-du-noir', se moqua Sirius. »

« -Je n'ai pas peur du noir ! protesta à nouveau Yselle. J'ai juste un peu de mal à m'endormir quand je suis toute seule, c'est tout. »

« -Ouais, si tu le dis, admit le jeune Black. Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'irais bien me recoucher un peu avant les cours. J'suis crevé. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sirius s'était dirigé vers l'escalier de son dortoir. Peter lui emboîta le pas. James et Yselle firent de même. Au moment de quitter son amie, le jeune Potter se retourna une dernière fois vers elle et lui dit :

« -Tu sais, si un jour tu as besoin de dormir quelque part, tu peux toujours venir dans notre dortoir, je serais content de te prêter un bout de mon lit. »

Yselle le regarda avec gratitude avant de venir effleurer ses lèvres sur le velouté de sa joue imberbe.

« -Merci, ajouta t-elle simplement. »

James l'observa à son tour, un peu gêné. D'un geste machinal, il gratta la broussaille de ses cheveux noirs avant de reprendre d'un ton protecteur :

« -Cà sera toujours mieux que d'aller te perdre je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui. »

            Yselle n'avait jamais été une enfant de l'hiver même si elle avait vu le jour en plein mois de Février à une époque de l'année où le vent glacial se matérialisait en une piqûre violente capable de faire naître la brûlure à la surface des chaires rougies. Non, cette saison ne lui plaisait pas. Les grandes étendues de neige immaculée étaient une vraie désolation pour elle. Elle ne trouvait aucune satisfaction à observer le paysage se transformer en landes désertiques, aucune joie à contempler le ciel se figer dans une dramaturgie grisâtre. Yselle ne se rappelait pas à quand remontait cette certaine répulsion pour l'hiver. Ce désamour lui semblait naturel. Elle aimait croire qu'elle était née avec ce sentiment ancré très profondément en elle mais sur ce sujet elle se trompait complètement. La jeune Edelweiss ne pouvait se souvenir qu'âgée de quelques jours à peine elle avait eu à affronter seule les blessures du froid au point d'en être à jamais traumatisée. Il était impossible qu'un tel souvenir demeure encore vivant à la surface de sa mémoire. Pourtant il en avait été ainsi quand au bord de la mort, sa mère, Zinnia Edelweiss, avait, dans un geste de désespoir ultime, délaissé son enfant aux portes monstrueuses d'Equilhem. Ce bébé empaqueté dans des linges qui n'avaient pas été suffisant pour le prémunir des morsures de la nuit glacée, ce bébé qui n'avait pourtant pas pleurer, attentif aux moindres souffles de cette mère qui le quittait sans avoir eu le temps de le chauffer de son amour. Yselle n'aurait pu se rappeler de cette dernière image que Zinnia laissa à son enfant, de ses pleurs retenus qui contractait son visage, de ses gestes incertains mêlés d'un désoeuvrement totale et d'une tendresse infinie qui venaient caresser la douceur d'une peau pure. Ce souvenir ne pouvait lui être familier et pourtant, malgré elle, il s'était enraciné profondément dans l'inconscient de cette fillette au point de faire naître en elle, onze ans plus tard, une mélancolie incompréhensible devant le déploiement grandiloquent de l'hiver. De cette funeste nuit d'adieux, Yselle avait également gardée sa peur d'être seul la nuit tombée. Elle n'avait pris conscience de cette crainte qu'en arrivant chez les Tecker, sa famille d'adoption. A Equilhem, elle avait toujours su se glisser malicieusement dans le lit de Severus sans que personne n'ait quelque chose à y redire. A St Andrews, il en avait été autrement. Laissée seule dans la grande chambre qui lui avait été réservée, Yselle avait rapidement été effrayée par le grand vide qui l'oppressait quand le noir s'installait partout autour d'elle. Pendant des nuits entières, elle demeura figer dans les ténèbres attendant qu'un sommeil improbable vienne la cueillir. Puis elle avait fini par se faire à cette nouvelle réalité, malgré elle. Yselle pensait en avoir terminé avec cette terreur enfantine mais arrivée à Poudlard, elle du se faire une raison. Elle n'avait  trouver qu'une solution simple à son problème : aller chercher le confort dans le lit de ses amis. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait rapidement adoptée avec un naturelle propre aux fillettes de son âge. Il n'en était pas un seul qui s'en plaignait.

            A chacune des marches qu'elle gravissait, Yselle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard songeur sur le paysage que les meurtrières, percées dans l'épais mur de l'escalier à vis, laissaient entrapercevoir. Tout était déjà blanc depuis quelques jours. La neige avait accompagné le mois de Décembre comme une mariée son époux aux portes de l'Hôtel. Le grand lac s'était lui aussi parer de son glacial manteau d'Hiver. Si Yselle n'estimait pas beaucoup cette saison, il était une chose qu'elle appréciait plus que tout à cette époque de l'année : la lumière orangée qui s'étalait partout avant que le soleil ne vienne à disparaître longuement. Cet instant béni correspondait bien souvent avec la fin de ses cours. Les rayons, absents toute la journée, éclataient soudainement à l'orée de l'horizon, léchant de leur éclat doux la moindre parcelle de terre. Tout se recouvrait alors de cuivre et d'or. Ces projections précieuses dansaient à la lisière des ombres immensément longues qui s'étalaient comme de grandes asperges immatérielles. La chaleur de cette dernière lumière avait le don de rassurer la jeune Edelweiss. Elle apaisait son cœur mieux que ne l'aurait fait la plus savoureuse des douceurs. Yselle finissait par en oublier même le sentiment d'angoisse qui allait naître en elle quand la nuit prendrait son règne. Pour le moment, elle appréciait innocemment la beauté de ce ciel peint de sublime. C'est le cœur léger qu'elle atteint la porte du bureau de son grand-père. Il l'avait fait appeler quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'elle étudiait consciencieusement au milieu des rayonnages de la grande bibliothèque. Ces trois amis griffondores avaient, quand à eux, préférés assister aux entraînements de leur équipe de quidditch aussitôt leurs cours achevés. Yselle pouvait facilement visualiser l'image des trois garçons encapuchonnés de la tête aux pieds, debout, le regard admiratif lancé en direction de la fraction des joueurs qui évoluait gracieusement dans les airs, leurs mains accrochées sur la rambarde qui entourait le grand terrain. Il lui suffisait de fermer les paupières pour se trouver là, à leur côté et pour lire l'envi insatiable dans les yeux de James qui plus que n'importe qui rêvait de faire parti de cette escadron d'élite et d'apporter à sa maison honneur et victoire. Ce ne serait pas pour cette année mais plus tard on proposerait sûrement à ce jeune garçon fougueux de devenir l'un des membres de cette équipe.

Quand Yselle approcha de la magnifique porte sculptée qui marquait l'entrée du bureau, elle entendit distinctement la voix de deux hommes tonnés dans le silence de la tour. Deux voix qui lui étaient des plus familières. Albus Dumbledore, son grand-père et Lacasse Malfoy, actuel représentant de la dynastie du même nom, étaient engagés dans une conversation des plus animées. Le ton poli employé par les deux hommes n'était qu'un leurre, Yselle le savait bien. Mr Malfoy et son grand-père ne s'étaient jamais entendus. La fillette l'avait compris le jour où Dumbledore était venu la chercher à l'orphelinat. Par décision du Grand tribunal des législations familiales entre sorciers, le vieil homme avait obtenu le droit de veiller sur son bien être. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de retirer sa petite fille, âgée d'à peine 5 ans à l'époque, de l'orphelinat dans lequel elle avait vécu jusqu'alors. Lacasse avait été très contrarié par cette décision et l'avait fait instamment comprendre à Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier était demeuré de marbre devant la hargne du bienfaiteur d'Equilhem. Malfoy pouvait bien enragé, cela n'aurait rien changé. Dumbledore avait la loi de son côté. Elle avait fait de lui le tuteur légal de sa petite-fille, Lacasse perdait tout droit sur cette enfant. Malheureusement pour lui, les choses se révélèrent plus compliquées. Malfoy réussit à faire admettre au Grand tribunal que ses années de soin portées à l'enfant répondant au nom d'Ysella Bella Adoria Edelweiss lui octroyait un droit de garde partiel qu'il pouvait faire valoir auprès du bureau des affaires familiales une fois par an. Satisfait de cette décision, Lacasse Malfoy s'appliqua à user de cette ordonnance pour accueillir à nouveau, deux semaines par an,  la fillette au sein d'Equilhem. Cette situation n'avait jamais déplu à Yselle, bien au contraire. Elle était ravie, chaque année, de retourner auprès de Severus, de se retrouver entourer par les murs épais d'un orphelinat que beaucoup de gens jugeaient des plus sinistres mais qui éveillait encore en elle un bien être nostalgique.

« -Je me fiche bien de savoir si vous êtes d'accord ou non, Albus. J'en ai fait la demande auprès du bureau des affaires familiales qui la tout de suite accepter. Je ne fais que vous informer en personne. Il me semblait plus civile de ma part de venir jusqu'ici pour vous porter la nouvelle plutôt que de vous envoyer une missive que je jugeais trop impersonnelle. »

La voix de Lacasse était suave. Fâché ou non, il conservait ce ton placide, enjôleur et ampli d'un sarcasme raffiné qui lui était si particulier. Yselle avait toujours été captivée par ce timbre velouté. Au si loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, cette voix avait toujours été bienveillante à son encontre.

« -C'est trop aimable de votre part, rétorqua Dumbledore en intensifiant l'acier de son regard. Je me demande seulement pourquoi décider de l'emmener pour les vacances d'hiver et non cet été comme les années précédentes. »

« -Il n'y a rien à comprendre, lança son interlocuteur avec un rictus moqueur. Et puis un peu de changement ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Lacasse se leva de son siège, fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers le directeur de Poudlard.

« -N'oubliez pas, je viendrais moi-même la chercher au début des prochaines vacances. »

Dumbledore demeura silencieux, les yeux continuellement dirigés en direction de cette silhouette altière qui s'apprêtait à disparaître de son champ de vision. Quand il ouvrit en grand la porte, Lacasse Malfoy se retrouva face à une petite forme chiffonnée mais des plus exquises à ses yeux. Yselle se tenait devant lui, muette.

« -Oh, Ysella, s'exclama t-il d'un ton aimable. Je suis ravi de te voir. »

L'Edelweiss ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire rayonnant. Elle s'inclina rapidement pour lui adresser une jolie révérence.

« -Toujours aussi charmante, reprit t-il en caressant la tête de la fillette. »

Yselle aimait sentir les doigts de Mr Malfoy s'emmêler dans ses boucles. C'était un rituel. A chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient, Lacasse Malfoy tendait une main tendre vers cette petite fille. Un geste affectueux, un geste rare de la part d'un homme comme lui. Lacasse Malfoy, silhouette élancée, merveille de grâce et de subtilité, raffinement à l'extrême qui faisait de cet être un spécimen des plus attrayants. Mais au-delà de cette apparence avantageuse, le sieur Malfoy demeurait le meilleur représentant de sa caste. C'était ainsi qu'il voulait être vu et c'était ainsi qu'il était perçu par tous. Le moindre de ses mouvements semblaient avoir été calqués sur le manuel des us et coutumes des grandes familles aristocratiques. Il n'était aucun homme qui aurait pu rivaliser avec son assurance. L'esprit perché au-dessus du commun des mortels, Lacasse Malfoy semblait inatteignable. Yselle ne l'imaginait pas autrement. Il lui aurait été difficile de l'envisager d'une façon différente. Impossible pour elle, de voir en lui un être  à proprement dit 'normal'. Elle aurait d'ailleurs été incapable d'être fascinée par une personne transpirant la banalité. Son monde était un agglomérat de personnalités surréalistes et parmi eux, Lacasse Malfoy tenait une place de choix. Yselle et lui échangèrent un regard furtif, juste le temps pour elle de constater que l'image de cet homme ne changeait pas : grand, les cheveux d'un blond lunaire coupés à la romaine, une pilosité platine dessinée autour de ses lèvres fines, une peau d'une carnation unique. Unique ? Presque. En approchant sa main de la sienne, Yselle pu constater à quel point la pâleur de leur chaire était semblable. La fillette avait toujours cru que l'on ne pouvait ressortir d'Equilhem sans ce teint cadavériquement divin. C'était une particularité qu'il ne lui déplaisait pas de partager avec d'autres et surtout pas avec des personnes comme Severus Rogue. Son Severus à côté de qui, parfois, il lui paraissait être aussi semblable que peut l'être une soeur : même pâleur, même chevelure sombre, même regard ombrageux. Mais les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire de lui un frère de sang. Qu'importe qu'ils appartiennent à deux familles différentes, Equilhem les avait lié plus profondément que n'aurait su le faire un quelconque lien de parenté.

« -Je dois m'en aller, Ysella, mais peut être voudras tu me raccompagner jusqu'aux portes du château. Nous aurons ainsi l'occasion de discuter un peu. »

Yselle adressa un regard incertain en direction de Lacasse Malfoy puis dirigea prestement ses yeux ronds vers son grand-père.

« -Grand-père ? lança t-elle en guise de question. »

« -Je t'en prie, Yselle, nous pourrons nous voir plus tard. »

La fillette le remercia d'un sourire. Dumbledore observa Lacasse et Yselle disparaître derrière la porte sculptée de son bureau. La situation ne lui plaisait pas mais cela n'avait rien de nouveau. Il demeura un instant le regard concentré sur les éraflures du bois qui se dressait devant lui. Sa petite-fille n'aurait jamais dû rester si longtemps à Equilhem, elle n'aurait, d'ailleurs, jamais dû y mettre les pieds.

Yselle et Lacasse parcoururent le couloir côte à côte. La canne de Malfoy marquait chacun de leur pas. Contre les dalles bossues de la galerie, elle résonnait d'une jolie manière. Mais Yselle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle avait si souvent entendu ce bruit caractéristique retentir dans les épaisseurs d'Equilhem qu'elle avait fini par en oublier presque l'existence. De temps en temps, la fillette laissait son regard miroitant dériver sur le pommeau d'argent qui coiffait cette hampe d'ébène. Elle avait toujours vu Lacasse Malfoy accompagné de cet objet précieux. Ce fut plus tard qu'elle apprit comment et pourquoi il en avait fait l'acquisition. 'Un accident' lui avait t-on dit. Un accident qui avait rendu le si magnifique Mr Malfoy boiteux. Pourtant, contrairement au grand aigle pathétique à qui l'on aurait brisé une aile, cet homme n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, en tout cas pas pour Yselle. Cet être restait aussi séduisant qu'un diable, aussi séduisant que pouvait l'être un diable boiteux.

« -J'espère que tu es heureuses de rejoindre Equilhem pour les prochaines vacances. »

La fillette confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« -Je suis sûre que tu y passeras le plus inoubliable Noël de ta vie, poursuivit t-il en affichant un sourire étrange. »

Yselle leva son regard vers lui et y rencontra aussitôt l'argent de ses iris.

« -Je t'offrirais un très beau cadeau, Ysella, expliqua t-il d'un ton intriguant. »

« -Un cadeau ? Un cadeau pour moi ? demanda t-elle étonnée. »

« -Oui mais ne me demande pas de t'en dire plus, reprit t-il avec amusement. C'est une surprise et je veux que çà le reste. »

Lacasse caressa à nouveau les boucles de la jeune fille. Puis son sourire s'effaça.

« -Dommage que tu te retrouve chez les griffondores, ajouta t-il d'une voix plus sombre. Tu es si intelligente comment peut-on te prendre pour l'un de ses abrutis. Quelle étrange répartition. »

Yselle le regarda à nouveau un peu gênée. Elle voulut, un instant, raconté à Mr Malfoy ce que le Choipeaux  lui avait dit mais elle se ravisa sans bien savoir pourquoi. Lacasse la scruta étrangement comme s'il tentait de lire ses pensées mais très vite il détourna son attention pour reprendre son attitude lointaine et dégagée.

« -Qu'importe, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureuse, n'est ce pas ? »

« -Je suppose, murmura t-elle avec une voix qui avait perdu brusquement son enthousiasme. »

Yselle était très attaché à Mr Malfoy sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Cet attachement la rendait d'autant plus sensible au moindre variation d'humeur de cet homme. Elle avait très nettement discerné une sorte de déception ternir le timbre de sa voix quand il avait évoqué sa répartition. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait une remarque pareille. Lucius s'en était même moqué. Severus avait préféré ne rien rajouter.

Avant de partir, Lacasse s'était agenouillé devant la petite fille. Il avait repris cette expression presque affectueuse qu'il n'était capable d'adresser qu'à elle.

« -Nous nous reverrons pour les vacances. Je viendrais vous chercher, Lucius, Severus et toi. Et je t'offrirais ton cadeau. Cela te va ? »

« -Oui, répondit t-elle simplement en hochant la tête. »

Lacasse lui caressa la joue comme pour lui dire au revoir puis se releva aussitôt avant de disparaître. Yselle aurait tellement aimé embrasser une de ses joues pâles. Elle aurait aimé sentir sa chaleur réconfortante contre elle. Elle avait pensée un instant se pencher pour lui offrir une dernière accolade mais elle n'avait pas osé. Ce n'était pas son père. Quand bien même cet homme s'était occupé d'elle, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle pouvait se permettre de telles familiarités. Lacasse Malfoy ne l'aurait d'ailleurs peut être pas très bien pris. Si seulement son père pouvait être comme cet homme, si seulement il pouvait être là, à ses côtés comme l'avait été Mr Malfoy. Elle en serait tellement heureuse.

            Les rayons de la lune glissaient dans ses cheveux comme des fils d'argent prisonniers dans un brouillon de boucles sombres. Elle était semblable aux autres fois. Petite, menue, attendrissante dans sa robe de percale blanche chiffonnée par la nuit. James n'eut pas besoin de se frotter les yeux pour deviner qui se tenait timidement devant lui. Il se recula machinalement dans son lit pour lui faire un peu de place et écarta l'édredon tout chaud. Yselle se glissa à côté de lui. Comme à son habitude, une fois allongée, elle tourna son visage vers celui du jeune Potter. Dans la nuit son visage était bleu, ses tâches de rousseur l'étaient tout autant, ses grands yeux étaient pareils à deux perles d'eau sombres. Malgré le sommeil, James pouvait si plonger sans gêne.

« -Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda t-il en réprimant un bâillement léger. »

« -J'ai un peu peur toute seule dans mon lit, avoua t-elle. Et puis, Spider a encore disparu. »

« -De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« -De me rendormir, expliqua  t-elle dans un murmure. Je fais d'horribles cauchemars. »

« -Des cauchemars ? Quel genre? »

« -Et bien, du genre trop réaliste pour moi, répondit t-elle à voix basse. »

« -Peut être que si tu me le racontais, il te ferait moins peur après, lui souffla James en fixant son attention ensommeillée sur elle. »

Yselle marqua une pause avant de lui répondre :

« -Je rêve que je me noie dans un lac gelé. »

« -C'est affreux ! »

« -Ouais, c'est sûre qu'il y a mieux comme cauchemar, reprit t-elle d'un ton plus léger. Mais ce qui est le plus désagréable c'est quand je me réveille, j'ai toujours l'impression que quelqu'un m'observe. C'est pour çà que j'ai du mal à me rendormir. Je ne suis pas très rassurée. »

« -J'comprend mais tu devrais pas y penser, la rassura le jeune garçon. Ton rêve ne reste qu'un rêve et puis qui pourrait bien te guetter comme çà toutes les nuits ? »

« -Personne, concéda t-elle. Tu as raison çà n'a pas beaucoup de sens. »

James lui renvoya un sourire apaisant. La fillette en esquissa un à son tour.

« -Bonne nuit James. »

« -Bonne nuit Yselle. »

             Au-delà des vallons rassurant de Poudlard, au-delà de ce lac qui l'enserrait dans son étau grisâtre, pendant que la nuit enveloppait suavement le corps de ces enfants, pendant que leurs esprits encore insouciants dérivaient lentement vers un profond sommeil, des voix résonnaient comme des bruissements de fantômes dans  l'épaisseur d'un lieu hanté, d'un lieu lointain. A Eusebach, là où naguère la vie avait eu une raison d'être, dans ce domaine immense, il trônait. Imperturbable dans son fauteuil de cuire, il faisait vogué ses pensées au gré des flammes vacillantes de l'âtre. Il n'avait ni froid, ni chaud. Il ne ressentait ni peine, ni bonheur. Tout semblait vide autour de lui. Le temps lui-même était comme figé. Il attendait. Depuis combien de temps attendait t-il ? Depuis toujours aurait t-il pu répondre. Une silhouette famélique se présenta à lui, projetant involontairement son ombre immense à travers la pièce.

« -Eh bien, Spider, comment va ma fille ? »

« -Très bien maître. »

« -Assis toi et raconte moi de quoi il en retourne. »

_A suivre…_

A/n : Mais qui c'est ces gens qui discutent pendant que les autres dorment ? Vraiment n'importe quoi cette fic ! Enfin bon c'est pas grave, tant qu'Yselle et ses copains ont leur 8 heures de sommeil tout va pour le mieux. Maintenant revenons aux choses sérieuses : çà vous a plu ? Je l'espère. Il se passe quelques trucs importants dans ce chapitre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Non ? Peter qui fait son trou tranquille, le début de la carte des Maraudeurs, le renforcement de l'amitié entre Yselle, James et Sirius, l'arrivée de Lacasse Malfoy (personnage important), les rêves de Zélie et puis Spider…çà fait quand même pas mal de choses.

La suite à venir sera un peu plus centrée sur Yselle et ses affinités avec deux serpentards en particulier. Il y sera question également de la fameuse surprise que Lacasse réserve à la fillette. Ce sera également la dernière partie consacrée à la première année de nos Maraudeurs. Après çà j'enchaîne directement sur leur quatrième année. J'écrirais un ou deux chapitres puis aller directe pour la cinquième année. C'est à partir de là que les choses vont se corser pour Yselle et ses amis. Voilà le programme. J'espère qu'il vous plaît. Si ce n'est pas le cas, faite le moi savoir.

J'allais presque oublier de vous menacer de ne pas écrire la suite si je ne recevais pas des rewiews à la pelle. Mais je ne crois pas que ce genre de menaces marche vraiment. REWIEWS quand même.

Merci encore et des valises de bisous (c'est lourd mais çà fait chaud au cœur) à tout le monde.


	4. Eusebach, terre de mon enfance

****

****

**Je suis contente de moi (pour une fois, çà change). J'ai réussit à boucler mon 4ième chapitre en deux semaine. Qu'est ce qui m'a encouragé à être capable d'un tel prodige ? Trois choses : la première et la plus importantes, vos rewiews (y a pas photo, sans elles il y a longtemps que j'aurais abandonnée mes fics). La seconde, la sortie du 3ième volet d'Harry Potter (en bonne fan que je suis, j'ai été le voir à la première séance du matin et compte bien y retourner une demi douzaine de fois), je me suis dit que çà serait bien de finir mon chapitre au même moment. La troisième raison…j'ai oublié (fichue mémoire !) mais c'est pas grave. Tout ce qui compte c'est que mon chapitre soit là. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finir. Une grosse crise d'inspiration m'a bloquée pendant un petit moment mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Ouf !**

**Maintenant place au R/r :**

**Shiri**** :** Tu es bien la première à m'avoir envoyé une rewiew. Félicitation ! Tu as gagné le droit à figurer en tête de cette liste. Pour le cadeau que Lacasse réserve à Yselle, je suis sure que tu seras surprise d'apprendre ce que c'est. J'en rie d'avance. Merci encore à toi pour tes rewiews, ta fidélité et tes encouragements. Une valise de kissous à toi aussi.

**Ninou**** : **On apprend encore pas mal de choses dans ce nouveau chapitre. Bien sur je te laisse les découvrir toi-même. Bisou à toi Ninou. J'espère que cette partie te plaira tout autant.

**Aliri**** : **Ouf, comme tu dis. Cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas dire que j'ai mis trop de temps pour envoyer la suite. Bon, j'espère également que tu ne te fracasseras pas trop fort le crâne en lisant ce nouveau chapitre. J'aimerai pas que tu te fasse mal. Bisou.

**Morri**** :** Je ne sais pas s'il y aura autant de suspens dans cette suite. En tout cas moi, j'adore le suspens. C'est pour çà que je suis une accro de Rowling. Merci pour ta rewiew. Bisou à toi.

**Kikou**** 224 : **Eusebach ? C'est la demeure des Edelweiss. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en parle dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai que je fais souvent référence à des détails que j'ai évoqués dans 'la complainte', ce n'est pas évident de se rappeler de tout çà. N'hésite pas à me demander la moindre précision, j'y répondrai sans problème. Bisou et bonne lecture.

**Petite-Rhiannon**** : **Et oui, je ne l'ai pas encore avoué mais je suis employé par une firme d'opticien. Je touche une prime à chaque paire de lunettes vendues. C'est pas très rentable mais çà aide à acheter n'importe quoi. Je vois que tu as un certain courage pour avoir lu mais deux fics. Çà du être long. Merci pour l'effort et les compliments. Bisou.

**Missa dite 'bee orchid' :** Quelle rewiew ! Perso, j'adore. J'attends la prochaine avec impatience. Et oui, il n'y a que trois lits parce qu'il n'y a que trois garçons qui ont été repartis à griffondores cette année : Peter, James et Sirius. Remus viendra les rejoindre durant leur 4ième année. Pour Lucius, il a bien le même âge qu'eux, d'ailleurs je parle de lui dans ce chapitre. Le vrai nom d'Yselle est Ysella mais Yselle est une variante plus amicale. Voilà pour l'info hyper importante. Quand à Spider, ne t'inquiète pas je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour lui faire çà fête. Parole de Nell. P.S : Oui, tu es folle mais j'adore çà. Bisou et un gros merci.

**Fan number 1 : **Merci pour tous ces compliments. C'est vrai qu'en général, je prends du temps pour envoyer la suite de mes fics mais comme tu l'as compris c'est parce que je veux poster quelque chose de potable et pas un chapitre bâcler. J'espère que celui-ci ne le sera pas trop. Bisou à toi et à bientôt.

Bonne lecture à tous.

****

****

**L'EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE IV : Eusebach, terre de mon enfance.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ? questionna Yselle qui venait de rejoindre la salle commune des griffondores.»

« -C'est encore Mona Fleurety qui fait des siennes, répondit Archie d'une voix embrumée. »

Archimède Weasley était un véritable bout en train mais les heures matinales ne lui étaient pas favorables. Il lui fallait un peu de temps avant que sa vitalité coutumière ne soit remise d'aplomb. En d'autres termes, Archie avait le réveil difficile. Certains pouvaient y voir là la preuve incontestable d'une indolence propre à son caractère mais ce n'était pas le cas. Archie aurait sûrement été plus en forme si comme tout un chacun, il avait su retrouver ses pénates la nuit tombée mais le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à se conformer à un rituel aussi maussade. Non, Monsieur était un original en tout point. Tandis que ses camarades de chambrés s'alanguissaient dans leur lit aussitôt le couvre-feu venu, Archimède Weasley préférait s'isoler sur les toits de l'école. Tout là haut, « au sommet du toit de son monde » comme il aimait à le dire, le jeune griffondore allongé sur les carreaux d'ardoises glacées par l'hiver, le regard fixé au ciel, prenait le temps de rêver les yeux ouverts. Il n'y avait rien de plus qui pouvait conforter le cœur de ce garçon hors du commun : les étoiles, la profondeur d'un ciel éteint et le désir d'être un jour aspiré par la beauté mystique du noir bleuté. Archie disait souvent que « la nuit était le moment où l'espace se donnait à voir au commun des mortels ». C'est à ce moment précis qu'il lui semblait être au plus près de l'infiniment grand. Il aimait croire que d'un geste il aurait pu se retrouver au centre de cet espace sans fin, la main à portée des lucioles étoilées du soir. Le bonheur d'Archimède ne tenait qu'à cette contemplation passive mais porteuse d'un espoir exaltant. Yselle avait été l'une des rares à partager ce moment de grâce avec le jeune homme. Une nuit alors qu'effrayée par ses cauchemars elle quittait sa chambre, elle croisa Archie qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre son paradis à lui. Sans rien dire, il avait entraîné la fillette dans les combles poussiéreux de l'école, là où l'on accédait aux vastes toitures de Poudlard. Cette nuit avait été magique pour Yselle. Dès lors, une affection complice était née entre elle et 'Weasley l'astronome'. Après cela, la fillette ne se posa plus de question quand à la grande fatigue que son ami affichait chaque matin. L'explication était simple et toute trouvée : Archie préférait la contemplation des étoiles à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« -Notre préfète a décidé de se lancer dans un nouveau projet, intervint alors la timide Nonnée Desprès. »

« -A coup sûre Madame fait du zèle pour s'assurer sa place de préfète en chef pour l'année prochaine, rétorqua Archie d'un ton qui laissait transparaître le peu de sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour Mona Fleurety. Pourvu que Dumbledore choisisse cette nigaude d'Ixy Pixie à la place. »

« - Ixy Pixie ?! Une serpentarde, préfète en chef ?! Tu es fou Archie !!!s'exclama aussitôt Suzie Von Blum, grande blonde de 3ième année qui avait entrepris de coiffer les cheveux de Nonnée à grands coups de brosse ronde. »

« -Cà vaudra toujours mieux que cette tortionnaire de Mona, reprit Archie avec une nonchalance qui attira les foudres de Suzie. »

« -Tu parles d'une griffondore, je te signale, tonna t-elle avant d'entamer un réquisitoire contre l'anti-patriotisme flagrant de son camarade. »

Mais Yselle ne fit pas attention alors à cet échange verbal. Elle s'était avancée vers le panneau d'affichage où nombre des griffondores s'amassaient. Au centre, une grande feuille chamarrée y avait été punaisée impeccablement.

AVIS AUX ETUDIANTS

_'Mise en place d'une chorale au sein de Poudlard._

_Les élèves sont invités à se présenter auprès de Mona Fleurety, préfète de griffondore, pour remplir une demande d'inscription avant que le jury n'établisse la liste des potentiels participants._

_Seuls les plus compétents auront l'honneur et le privilège de rejoindre ce nouveau groupe de chant._

_Bien à vous, votre préfète,_

_Mona Fleurety.'_

« -Pff ! Personne ne va s'inscrire, reprit Archie après s'être enfin débarrassé de Suzie. »

« -Tu crois ? demanda Yselle en tendant ses grands yeux sombres vers le jeune Weasley. »

« -Evidement, il faudrait être suicidaire pour vouloir se mettre sous la botte de 'Mona la tyrannique'. C'est pas une chorale qu'elle veut monter mais un régiment de petits soldats qu'elle va pouvoir mener à la baguette. »

Les affirmations d'Archimède Weasley se confirmèrent les jours qui suivirent. Mona Fleurety, qui avait pensé pouvoir former rapidement un groupe d'une vingtaine de choristes, se trouva désarmée quand pas plus de quatre candidats se présentèrent spontanément à elle. Le désespoir, la déception, qu'elle éprouva dans un premier temps face à un tel échec se muèrent rapidement en une colère vengeresse. Mona n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Elle voulait une chorale et elle aurait sa chorale. Déterminée comme personne, la jeune fille réussit miraculeusement à dénicher de nouveaux participants.

« -Elle a coincé Henry Morgan avec une bouteille de whisky de feu dans les toilettes des garçons, expliqua James à ses amis tandis qu'installés dans la bibliothèques ils faisaient mine de réviser. Mona l'a menacé de le dénoncer à Angus s'il n'acceptait pas de faire parti de sa maudite chorale. »

« -Les toilettes des garçons ?! Mais elle n'a pas le droit d'y entrer, protesta vivement Peter. »

« -Comme si çà allait l'arrêter, reprit Sirius en scribouillant sur son morceau de parchemin. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle veut, on ne s'aura pas tranquille. »

« -Il parait qu'il ne lui manque plus qu'une personne, ajouta le jeune Potter. »

« -Plus maintenant. »

James, Sirius et Peter se tournèrent tous trois vers Yselle qui continuait consciencieusement à lire son livre de charmes approfondis.

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Sirius. »

L'Edelweiss releva sa tête en direction de ses amis.

« -Je suis sa dernière victime. Mona m'a coincée avant le déjeuner aujourd'hui, expliqua t-elle. D'après elle, je n'ai pas le droit de dormir en dehors de mon dortoir, encore moins si c'est pour aller dans celui des garçons. Elle m'a dit, je cite, que c'était « immorale » et « pas digne d'une jeune fille comme il faut ». Mais heureusement, que notre préfète sait faire preuve de tolérance. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me laisserait faire ce que je veux si je rejoignais sa chorale. »

« -Et alors ? »

« -Et alors, j'ai accepté, répondit elle comme une évidence. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

« -Te voilà à sa merci, constata Sirius non sans un peu de moquerie dans la voix. »

« -Tu n'aurais pas du accepter, déplora Peter d'un ton languissant. Elle est capable de te faire faire n'importe quoi sous prétexte de te dénoncer si tu ne lui obéis pas. C'est du chantage ! »

« -Un peu de chant ne pourra pas me faire de mal, reprit Yselle qui ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi cette situation pouvait paraître aussi scandaleuse que Pettigrew le laissait sous-entendre. »

« -Non, mais çà en fera sûrement à ceux qui devront t'écouter, répliqua Sirius qui content de son trait d'humour ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit rictus qu'il tenta d'effacer vainement. »

« -De toute manière, elle te laissera tranquille dès que tu lui auras fait entendre ta voix, renchérit diaboliquement James. Elle veut une chorale après tout, pas un concert d'hélicons déraillés. »

Le jeune Potter rigola de bon cœur. Sirius en fit de même. Peter préféra s'en abstenir. Puis conscients que leur moquerie pouvait attirer les foudres de leur amie, ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction et furent surpris de constater qu'il n'en était rien bien au contraire. Sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, Yselle s'exclama, un peu bruyamment au goût de Mrs Gromelaud, la vieille bibliothécaire qui leur lança un regard noir :

« -C'est une très bonne idée. Çà pourrait être un moyen de me débarrasser de cette corvée. Il suffit que je chante comme une casserole et je serais libre. Pas plus compliqué. »

« -Cà sera pas difficile, ajouta Sirius à voix basse pour que seul James puisse l'entendre. »

« -Il faut que je m'y mette dès la première séance qu'organise Mona, poursuivit t-elle avec une soudaine étincelle dans le regard qui trahissait sa fierté d'avoir élaborée un plan aussi génial. »

« -Quand est ce ? demanda James après que Sirius et lui aient cessé de pouffer de rire. »

« -Demain après le dernier cours d'Angus, répondit elle avec désinvolture. »

« -Brrr, rien que d'entendre ce nom çà m'irrite les oreilles, grommela Peter la peau hérissée par la peur que son professeur de potions pouvait faire naître dans toute l'immensité de son petit corps potelé. »

« -Il est pas si terrible que çà. Et puis de toute façon, il me fait pas peur, fanfaronna James.»

Pettigrew lui lança aussitôt un regard admiratif.

« -Bien parler, ajouta à son tour Sirius en donnant une tape amical sur l'épaule de son ami. »

« - Normal, y a pas à se laisser impressionner par si peu, rajouta le jeune Potter en bombant fièrement le torse. »

Il attendit une réponse de ses amis qui ne vînt jamais. Les visages qui lui faisaient face se figèrent brusquement. James ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à ses amis jusqu'à ce que…

« -Et bien, quelle témérité de votre part, Mr Potter. Peut être voudrez vous tester votre courage durant votre prochaine détention en ma compagnie. »

James se retourna mortifié pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Marat Angus qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur méprisante.

« -Mais Monsieur, j'ai rien fais…tenta de protester James. »

« -Suffit ! l'interrompit vivement son professeur de sa voix froide et sans détour. Seriez vous, par hasard, intéressé par une seconde soirée à passer dans les murs du cachot ?! »

« -Non, Monsieur, murmura le jeune Potter d'un ton amer qui avait perdu de sa superbe. »

« -Bien, reprit Angus satisfait de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur sa horde d'élèves. Nous nous verrons ce soir à 9heure. »

Marat Angus adressa un dernier regard terrifiant au jeune garçon puis glissa ses yeux d'opale vers la minuscule silhouette qui trônait face à Potter. Pendant une fraction de seconde leurs regards se croisèrent et il sembla à la fillette que son professeur tentait de deviner ses pensées. Ce dernier plissa brusquement les paupières d'un mouvement renfrogné avant de quitter la bibliothèque sans rien ajouter de plus. Yselle l'observa attentivement disparaître de son champs de vision. Pourquoi cet homme se comportait t-il si bizarrement avec elle ? Pourquoi posait t-il constamment son regard sur elle à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, tous deux, dans la même pièce ? Pourquoi la scrutait t-il d'une façon si insidieuse ?

« -La tuile ! soupira James. »

« -Cet homme est impitoyable, ajouta Peter. Je vous l'avais dit. »

« -Au moins il est impitoyable avec tout le monde, reprit Yselle. Griffondors, serpentards, poutsouffles, il nous déteste tous. »

« -Tous sauf un. Il lui reste son troll à la tignasse graisseuse de Rogue, son chouchou adoré, lança Sirius avec une légère irritation dans le grain de sa voix. »

« -Eh ! Fait attention à ce que tu dis, protesta l'Edelweiss qui était loin d'apprécier les remarques du jeune Black. »

« -C'est qu'une plaisanterie, reprit James qui ne voyait pas le mal. »

« -Et bien, c'est loin d'être drôle, ajouta t-elle furieuse. »

Yselle étudia rapidement les trois garçons avant de ranger ses affaires et de partir rejoindre exaspérée des lieux plus amicaux.

« -Quel susceptibilit ! s'exclama Sirius. Après tout, j'ai raison, ils sont pas vraiment très propres les cheveux de l'autre tordu de serpentard. »

Les semaines s'acheminèrent rapidement vers la fin de l'année. Le froid semblait s'être définitivement installé dans la plaine qui encerclait Poudlard. Le lac aux flots noirs et désargentés avait revêtue un épais manteau de glace grisâtre. Peu d'élèves osaient encore s'aventurer hors de l'enceinte de l'école. Le parc avait été déserté et le terrain de quidditch demeurait un vaste enclos sans vie depuis que l'attrapeur de serpentard, Laszlo Saint-Lô, avait offert à son équipe une victoire écrasante face à des griffondores dépités. James avait eu du mal à se remettre d'une telle épreuve. En supporter fervent, il en avait maudit la terre entière. Bougon, taciturne, même Sirius avait eu du mal à alléger son humeur. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune Black propose à son ami de jouer un mauvais tour à Saint-Lô en guise de revanche. Malheureusement leur plan avait fini par se retourner contre eux. Ils avaient trop sous estimé la capacité de leur victime qui avait sans difficulté paré le sort qui lui était destiné. James et Sirius se retrouvèrent piéger à leur tour. Il fallut plus de dix jours pour venir à bout de l'urticaire géant dont le charme les avait affublé. De son côté, les choses ne furent pas plus plaisantes pour Yselle. Son astuce pour échapper aux griffes de Mona Fleurety fut un échec complet. La jeune préfete se révéla plus intransigeante que jamais. Aucune excuse, selon elle, ne justifiait une désaffection de sa chorale. Ceux qui y étaient inscrits semblaient l'être jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Heureusement pour l'Edelweiss, les cours prenaient fin et son tourment avec. Les vacances de Noël étaient pour la fillette une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Ce fut avec une joie exaltée qu'elle prépara ses bagages. Une fois la tâche remplit, elle se précipita comme une furie vers la chambre que Severus et Lucius partageaient dans les tréfonds de serpentard. Elle emprunta discrètement le passage secret qui la conduisait tout droit vers cette grande pièce que Lacasse Malfoy avait su soudoyer pour son fils. Ce dernier, contrairement à ce que son tempérament individualiste le laissait présager, avait tout de suite proposé à son meilleur ami d'emménager avec lui dans cette chambre de privilégiés.

« -J'espère que tu es près, tonna t-elle toute guillerette aussitôt après avoir pénétré dans la chambre de son ami. »

« -Il n'y a rien de pressé, souffla Lucius. Mon père n'arrive qu'en fin de matinée. »

« -Tu es là toi ? s'étonna t-elle en se tournant aussitôt vers le jeune blond qui se tenait près d'un lit tout défait. »

« -Je te rappelle que tu te trouves dans MA chambre, répondit Lucius en insistant bien sur les mots. »

« - Je le sais malheureusement, répliqua t-elle en le narguant d'un dandinement chipie. »

« -Si tu n'est pas contente, personne ne t'oblige à passer autant de temps ici, la taquina Lucius. »

« -Ne commencez pas à vous disputer tous les deux, s'exclama Severus d'une voix faussement contrariée. Je sens déjà la migraine poindre rien qu'en vous écoutant. »

Lucius et Yselle ne répondirent rien mais dès que son ami eut le dos tourné elle en profita pour tirer la langue au jeune Malfoy qui préféra la snober d'un air méprisant.

« -De toute façon, je ne me dispute jamais avec Lucius, l'informa t-elle. C'est lui qui me cherche à chaque fois. »

« -Normal, c'est si drôle de jouer avec tes nerfs, reprit le jeune Malfoy. C'est un vrai délice pour moi. »

« -Tu vois, Lucius fait çà pour une bonne raison, répliqua Severus avec un peu de moquerie dans le brin de sa voix. »

« -C'est çà, moquez vous de moi touts les deux, bougonna t-elle en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Profitez en tant que Mr Malfoy n'est pas là. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous serez aussi drôles quand il viendra nous chercher. »

Après avoir adressé un dernier au revoir chaleureux à sa petite fille, Albus Dumbledore avait regagné son bureau le regard assombri, l'humeur soucieuse. Marat Angus l'attendait dans le silence, son visage tourné vers la grande baie vitrée qui laissait éclater la lumière du jour à travers toute la pièce.

« -Il est venu la chercher ? »

« -Oui, répondit simplement le directeur. »

D'un geste qui trahissait toute sa lassitude, il pinça le sommet de son nez entre son pouce et son index, referma ses paupières un bref instant, puis réajusta ses lunettes avant de prendre place sur son lourd siège de bois derrière son bureau massif.

« -C'est une erreur, Albus, de la laisser avec cet homme, reprit Angus de sa voix taciturne. »

« -L'erreur ne remonte pas d'aujourd'hui, répondit le vieil homme. »

« -En effet, il y a longtemps que nous aurions pu nous débarrasser de ce problème. »

Le professeur de potions s'était retourné vers son vieil ami pour confronter son regard au sien. L'ombre de sa longue silhouette se projetait jusqu'au bureau de bois verni, recouvrant d'un gris terne une partie de la pièce. Il était difficile pour Dumbledore de distinguer les traits de son interlocuteur dans la pénombre du contre-jour mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour deviner l'expression qui se peignait à cet instant sur son visage.

«-Ce n'était pas la solution, reprit le directeur. »

« -Au contraire et tu le sais mieux que moi, rétorqua Angus. Si seulement nous nous étions débarrassé de l'enfant, il y a 11ans de cela, le problème ne se poserait plus aujourd'hui. »

Dumbledore s'abstint de toute réponse. Il semblait perdu dans des pensées bien troubles.

« -Locolie avait raison, nous aurions dû 'étouffer le bébé dans son panier' comme elle le dit si bien, poursuivit le professeur d'un ton qui paru des plus lugubres aux oreilles du vieil homme. »

« -Il y a bien longtemps que Locolie a perdu la raison, qui se soucie des fadaises qu'elle répète à longueur de journée, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix usée par les inquiétudes. »

« -Peut être pourtant il me semble aujourd'hui que ses divagations, aussi troubles soient t-elles, étaient plus lourdes de sens que ce que nous voulions le croire à l'époque. »

« -Aurais tu vraiment eu le cœur à achever un enfant innocent pour nous préserver du présupposer danger qu'il représentait ? le questionna le vieil homme. Moi j'en étais incapable et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré laisser Yselle où elle était. »

« -'Innocent', dis tu mais cet enfant ne la jamais été. Son existence elle-même est un crime, assura le professeur de potions. »

« -Yselle…Yselle est la seule chose qui me reste de ma fille, elle est…avoua le directeur avec une émotion réservée qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. »

« -Elle n'est pas Zinnia, elle ne le sera jamais. Plus je la regarde et plus je vois en elle se dessiner la silhouette de Tom. Elle n'a rien de sa mère, vraiment rien, répéta Marat Angus plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur. Nous aurions dû prévenir le ministère de son existence… »

« -Ils l'auraient tué, l'interrompit vivement le directeur. Envisager l'existence d'un être comme Yselle, d'un descendant des Edelweiss et des Voldemort, est impossible à leurs yeux. Ils connaissent mieux que n'importe qui la prédiction de Prediger, la loi est claire, elle interdit une union entre ces deux familles sous peine de condamnation à mort. Je te l'ai déjà dit, la mort d'Yselle n'est en rien une solution. »

« -Plus maintenant mais elle le fut. »

Marat Angus fit quelques pas. Il s'avança vers son ami puis prit place à son tour dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au grand bureau.

« - Je comprends ton attachement à cette enfant, Albus, confia t-il d'un ton bienveillant qui lui était rare. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous laisser gouverner par nos sentiments. C'est une erreur propre à tous les hommes. J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour m'en rendre compte moi-même. Malheureusement nous n'avons plus le droit à la moindre erreur. Quoi que tu en dises, la dernière des Edelweiss est un danger pour notre communauté. Tout aurait pu être différent si son père n'avait pas été son père, si Tom n'avait pas eu cette soif de pouvoir, ce besoin de domination. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il souhaite et nous savons également que c'est par le biais de son enfant qu'il réalisera les plus fous de ses objectifs. Il fera tout pour la récupérer et il finira par y réussir. »

« -Pas si nous sommes là, répliqua Dumbledore. Arrivera un temps où Yselle apprendra qui est réellement son père. C'est à ce moment qu'elle saura se détourner du chemin qu'il lui a tracé. »

« -Espérons que tu ais raison, espérons également que Mlle Edelweiss ne soit pas elle-même noyée dans la folie de son père. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait de notre monde si tel était le cas ? acheva t-il froidement. »

'Qui sait ?' Peut être que le monde finirait par agoniser dans les mains d'une jeune fille innocente. Peut être qu'il tomberait par la faute d'une enfant au visage d'ange. Néanmoins Dumbledore ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'Yselle soit celle par qui le malheur arrive. Comment imaginer que cette fillette puisse un jour représenter un tel danger ? Le vieil homme ferma ses yeux pour mieux replonger son esprit dans un passé qu'il aurait aimé plus heureux. Le visage de Zinnia, la voix de sa fille, sa présence effacée. Toutes ces images lui revenaient en mémoire, moins distinctes qu'avant. Il y a avait longtemps qu'elles s'étaient érodées, que leur réalité s'était muée en quelque chose d'irréelle. Il ne lui restait plus que les sensations, les sentiments que Zinnia avait éveillé en lui qui demeuraient, lui semblait t-il, identiques à ce qu'ils avaient été. Identique tout comme l'était la dernière image qu'il gardait de son enfant. La dernière chose qu'elle lui avait laissée avant de mourir dans ce bureau. Dumbledore ouvrit ses paupières pour fixer ses mains. Elles étaient blanches, nettes, sans tâches et pourtant il lui semblait sentir à nouveau la chaleur du sang répandu dans ses paumes. La dernière chaleur d'un corps déjà abandonné par la vie. Un sang. Un sang rouge et poisseux. C'était la mort, la mort qui demeurait son souvenir le plus cruellement précis.

Dans la luxueuse calèche capitonnée de velours qui les menait à Equilhem, Lucius se délectait d'observer avec une attention toute particulière la petite forme qui se tenait aussi sagement près de Severus. Le dos droit, les mains posées en ordre sur ses genoux menus, Yselle prenait des airs de véritable petite fille modèle en présence de Lacasse Malfoy. Lucius savait très bien qu'elle ne se serait pas conduite avec autant de déférence si son père ne s'était pas trouvé en leur présence. Elle aurait sûrement adoptée une attitude plus désinvolte, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, ses bras les embrassant avec l'assurance effarouchée qui était la sienne, piétinant sans gène de ses souliers vernis le damas fragrant de la voiture. L'Yselle qu'il connaissait se serait sans doute comportée avec autant d'impudence en temps normal. Mais ce n'était pas le cas en cet après-midi d'hiver tandis qu'ils voyageaient tous les quatre dans un silence bienséant vers la province d'Equilhem. Yselle avait rangé son air sauvage sous un ruban de soie rouge qui venait encercler la noirceur de ses cheveux. Ces yeux demeuraient fixés sur le paysage avec un calme hypnotique. Il était étrange de voir comment cette fillette savait déjà mesurer ses gestes devant les adultes, comment elle pouvait leur offrir l'image idéale d'une enfant qu'elle n'était pas. Lucius continua ainsi à détailler du regard les moindres soupirs de l'Edelweiss. C'était un jeu qu'il avait toujours pratiqué depuis qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois la silhouette atypique de cette fille. Il attendait qu'Yselle lui jette à son tour un coup d'œil, qu'elle manifeste son agacement devant son regard insistant ou bien qu'elle détourne son visage, gênée par l'attention qu'un Malfoy pouvait lui apporter avec autant d'insistance. Comme d'habitude, ces grands yeux ronds finirent par rencontrer le regard glacial de Lucius, comme d'habitude elle fit mine d'en être vexée et comme d'habitude elle le menaça en plissant insidieusement ses paupières. Ce comportement amusa le jeune serpentard qui lui répondit d'un sourire provocateur. N'y tenant plus, Yselle préféra fixer à nouveau son attention sur le paysage mouvant. Lucius avait gagné. Il se réjouissait d'avance des vacances à venir.

Les flocons dansaient inlassablement dans l'immensité blanche. Le ciel laiteux semblait épais et cotonneux. Yselle l'observa songeuse avant de descendre de la calèche. Severus lui avait prêté sa main pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse sur le givre qui s'était formé à la surface de la marche en fer. Sa main resta dans celle de son ami, protégée par sa chaleur, jusqu'à ce son regard voyage le long de la grande bâtisse qui lui faisait face. Equilhem. Un ancien monastère roman qui avait conservé son austère beauté d'antan. Une succession de bâtiments organisés autour de cours que l'hiver avait transformé en tapis de laine crayeuse. Une église aux masses imposantes, aux fenêtres minuscules qui avait depuis longtemps été reconvertie en Grand Hall de réception. Et puis partout autour la nature, la magnificence du vide, et la rivière qui s'enlisait au pied du mur d'enceinte.

« -Es- tu heureuse, Yselle, d'être à nouveau chez toi ? lui demanda Lacasse Malfoy. »

« -Oui, énormément, répondit t-elle les yeux déjà rêveurs. »

Le Sire Malfoy pénétra le premier dans Equilhem. Il y fut accueillit avec les honneurs qui lui étaient dues. Maître Malfoy, bienfaiteur d'un orphelinat de sang-pur, seigneur tout-puissant entre ces murs, aristocrate aux allures de prince, sorcier qui avait su s'enrichir des affres de la magie noire. Son fils le suivait de près d'un pas nonchalant. A 11ans, bientôt 12, Lucius s'affirmait de plus en plus comme l'exact réplique de son père à qui il avait emprunter la même prestance agaçante.

« -Ces vacances vont être merveilleuses, répéta Yselle d'une voix joyeuse après s'être élancée vers Severus. »

« -Tu en as l'air tellement convaincue, reprit le jeune garçon en se penchant vers le visage radieux de celle qui lui enserrait le bras. »

Yselle hocha vivement la tête avant d'inspirer profondément. L'air était glacial et vivifiant. Il piquait le nez et se rependait dans les poumons pour mieux les geler de plaisir.

« -J'aime tellement cet endroit, reprit t-elle en laissant, une fois de plus, son regard détailler la symétrie des pierres qui composaient le rempart de l'orphelinat. »

« -Tu l'aimes parce que tu as la chance de pouvoir vivre ailleurs qu'entre ces murs, murmura Severus d'une voix monotone qui semblait dénuée de toute émotion. »

'C'est un luxe que je ne peux me permettre' aurait il pu ajouter mais il s'en abstint. Yselle avait déjà levé vers lui des yeux interrogateurs. Elle finit par les détourner, gênée de comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait partager sa joie spontanée avec son ami. Elle resserra son étreinte sur le bras de Severus comme pour lui témoigner tout son attachement. Son esprit enfantin, encore embrouillé par l'absence d'une empathie raisonnée, se bornait à croire que sa seule présence avait la capacité d'éradiquer tous les maux qui pouvaient bouleversés le jeune serpentard. Yselle ne pouvait s'empêcher de manifester son affection au seul être qui avait constamment veillé sur elle. Severus en était conscient. Ses lèvres posées délicatement sur son front, il la remercia avant de regagner la chaleur d'Equilhem.

« -Je crois aussi que ces vacances vont très bien se passer, ajouta finalement Severus en offrant un sourire réconfortant à la jeune Edelweiss. »

Les jours qui suivirent furent amplis d'insouciance et de moments privilégiés. Comme à son habitude, Yselle avait rapidement retrouvée toutes ses marques entre les murs de cet orphelinat. A peine ses affaires posées aux pieds de son lit, la fillette s'était lancée dans une quête exploratrice. Elle avait bien évidement entraîné Severus avec elle. Ce dernier avait émis quelques grognements mécontents mais l'Edelweiss n'en avait pas tenu compte. Lucius s'était amusé de cette situation. Il s'était joint à eu comme autrefois avant de repartir avec son père vers le Manoir des Malfoy. A partit de cet instant, le temps avait défilé paisiblement, marqué essentiellement par les visites de Lucius qui semblait préférer les bruits d'Equilhem à la solitude dans laquelle l'enfermait sa propre famille. Il n'y avait que la nuit, où la mélancolie rattrapait la jeune Edelweiss. Elle songeait à ses parents adoptifs, les Tecker, à sa sœur, Merry, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir si prestement accepté de passer ses vacances sans eux. Dans ces moments de silence, pendant que la nuit régnait en maître, Yselle laissait son esprit voguer jusqu'à St Andrews, jusqu'à la maison familiale, dans la beauté des murs blancs, à travers les landes gelées de l'Ecosse. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur des amandines à la framboise, la chaleur de l'âtre, entendre le murmure du piano, celui de la radio que Maman Tecker laissait constamment allumée, voire les sourires, les images noirs et blanches qui s'animaient dans la télé flambant neuve…tout cela lui manquait tellement. Puis le sommeil la rattrapait rapidement, et accrochée à Severus elle oubliait la tristesse qui avait embué ses yeux quelques minutes plutôt.

A la veille de Noël, Lacasse Malfoy se présenta à Equilhem. C'était la première visite qu'il faisait depuis qu'il avait déposé Severus et Yselle en début de semaine. Après avoir rendu les politesses d'usages au personnel de l'établissement, il s'était dirigé prestement vers le dortoir qu'occupait Yselle. La fillette l'avait accueillis avec un grand sourire. Lacasse se réjouissait toujours de voir l'attachement que cette enfant pouvait lui porter.

« -Je suis venu vous chercher, Severus et toi, expliqua t-il. Vous allez passer Noël avec nous. »

« -C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma t-elle aussitôt. »

« -Mm, confirma t-il. Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Lacasse lui tendit un grand carton vert glacé décoré d'un ruban de soie beige. Yselle le saisit avec hésitation.

« -Puis-je l'ouvrir ? demanda t-elle timidement. »

« -Bien évidement. »

La fillette ne se fit pas prier. Elle prit place sur son lit et s'attela rapidement à dénouer le paquet qu'on venait de lui offrir. A l'intérieur, protégée par du papier de soie immaculé, une robe magnifique reposait comme un trésor précieux. Yselle toucha du bout des doigts la douceur du velours, embrassa du regard le vert profond avant d'élever la robe dans les airs pour mieux apprécier la finesse de sa confection. Une broderie de camélia en fleurs ornait délicatement le bas du jupon. Des camélias plus beaux que nature.

« -Elle est magnifique, s'exclama t-elle le visage radieux. Est-ce le cadeau dont vous m'aviez parl ? »

« -Oh, non, le présent que je te réserve est mille fois plus beau, expliqua t-il en prenant place à son tour sur l'épais matelas du lit bateau. Pour dire vrai, j'ai acheté cette robe plus pour mon plaisir que pour le tien. Quand je l'ai entraperçu dans la vitrine du magasin, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'elle tirait merveilleusement. »

Les joues d'Yselle s'empourprèrent mais la jeune fille n'en avait que faire.

« -Merci, Mr Malfoy, souffla t-elle rayonnante. »

Lacasse lui sourit aimablement puis caressa tendrement le sommet de son crâne comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

« -Tu dois te préparer maintenant. Une fois que Severus et toi serez près, nous pourrons partir, l'informa t-il avant de quitter la pièce. »

Lacasse Malfoy passa un petit moment en compagnie du directeur d'Equilhem, Sire Diester Kinghoffen. Severus et Yselle le rejoignirent rapidement avant que tous trois ne quittent l'orphelinat. A la grande surprise des deux enfants, ils ne voyagèrent pas dans la calèche qui les emmenait habituellement au Manoir mais utilisèrent un porte-au-loin. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'une grande salle illuminée par un lustre flamboyant. Yselle remarqua pour la première fois que la nuit était déjà installée. Les grandes baies laissaient entrevoir le grand parc qui s'étendait au-delà de tout. Le lieu était occupé par une dizaine de personnes que l'enfant connaissait plus ou moins comme étant des amis de Mr Malfoy. Lucius se trouvait parmi eux, seul. Sa mère était absente, semble t-il.

« -Où sommes nous ? demanda Yselle qui ne reconnaissait pas le moins du monde la pièce où elle se trouvait. »

« -Chez toi, Ysella, lui répondit Lacasse. »

« -Chez moi ? »

« -Oui. Merci de nous accueillir dans la demeure de tes illustres ancêtres, merci de nous accueillir à Eusebach, reprit t-il avec déférence en embrassant la main de l'enfant. »

« -Eusebach ?! murmura t-elle. La demeure de mes ancêtres ?! »

Yselle scruta avec plus d'attention les moindres recoins de la pièce. Rien n'échappa à son esprit intrigué. Ni les tableaux de maîtres, ni les meubles d'acajou, ni les fauteuils en soie brodée où avaient pris place certains des invités. A elle ? Tout çà lui appartenait ? Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle avait déjà vu des pièces qui ressemblaient à celle-ci, dans les gros livres que Papa Tecker emmagasinait dans sa bibliothèque. Il y avait quelques choses de français ou d'allemand peut être dans ce lieu, quelque chose de vieux et de prestigieux. Cette demeure était la sienne. Un sentiment de fierté orgueilleuse la submergea aussitôt. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Yselle sentit, pour la première fois qu'on l'observait. La plupart des convives lui jetaient des petits regards furtifs tout en continuant à converser innocemment entre eux. L'Edelweiss savait ce qui alimentait leurs murmures suspects. Elle. C'était d'elle dont ils parlaient. Au lieu de détourner son attention comme elle le faisait habituellement, Yselle les défia du regard. Ses grands yeux, plus noirs qu'à l'accoutumée, se figèrent sur la foule. Elle affronta leur effronterie avec un mépris qui n'avait jamais été le sien. Comment ces gens pouvaient ils osés se conduire avec une telle impudence en sa présence ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yselle se comporta avec arrogance, une arrogance palpable qui, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, créait autour d'elle une aura menaçante. L'assemblée qui l'observait encore en fut des plus troublées. Très vite, ils cessèrent de l'épier préférant oublier cette gamine qui les défiait ostensiblement. Lacasse, à qui cette scène, pour le moins surprenante, n'avait pas échappé, en sourit. Puis il s'adressa à nouveau à la fillette :

« -J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, Ysella. Le cadeau que je te réservais se trouve dans une autre pièce. Suis moi et je pourrais te l'offrir.»

Sans attendre une réponse de la fillette, il l'entraîna hors de cette salle qui s'anima à nouveau quand la silhouette de l'enfant eut tout à fait disparu dans l'épaisseur de la pénombre. Arrivée devant deux grandes portes closes, ils s'arrêtèrent. Lacasse ouvrit les deux battants d'un geste grandiloquent puis s'effaça pour qu'Yselle puisse y entrer la première.

« -Mon cadeau est dans cette pièce. Je sais qu'il te plaira, Ysella. Profites en, lui souffla t-il avant de refermer les portes sur elle. »

Yselle ne comprenait pas qu'elle genre de plaisanterie lui jouait t-on à cet instant. Pourquoi Mr Malfoy l'avait t-il laissée seule dans cette grande salle mal éclairée. Pas ou peu de lumière mais une chaleur irradiante. Devant la cheminée trônait un Chesterfield de cuir sombre. En fronçant un peu plus précisément ses paupières, elle crut discerner les contours d'une silhouette se dessiner dans l'ombre de cette pièce. Elle fit un pas mal assuré pour essayer de discerner un peu mieux ce qui se présentait à elle. Un verre que l'on tourne, une liqueur ambrée qui resplendit face à l'éclat vacillant de le lumière…

« -Ysella, Ysella, c'est bien toi. »

Une voix. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant enserrait sa poitrine péniblement. Une voix qui la faisait frissonner sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

« -Papa ? laissa t-elle échapper dans un élan d'espoir irréel. »

L'homme se leva de son siège. L'âtre rougeoyant entourait sa silhouette d'un halo brûlant. Yselle ne distinguait plus que la noirceur de cette figure et son ombre qui se projetait sur les dalles de marqueterie avec ostentation.

« -Approche, approche mon Yselle, lui demanda t-il d'une voix qui semblait si douce pour la fillette. »

Yselle fit un pas timide, puis un autre. Déjà son père ouvrait ses bras pour rassurer cette enfant toute tremblante d'émotion. A mesure qu'elle avançait, le visage de cet homme devenait moins flou, ses traits prenaient enfin vie. L'Edelweiss perdit alors toute sa retenue. Elle finit par s'effondrer dans les bras de la grande silhouette, embrassant sa taille de ses bras maigres. Tom se mit à genoux devant sa fille pour mieux observer comment les émotions se bousculaient dans les yeux de l'enfant. Il repoussa gentiment ses boucles de cheveux pour mieux contempler toute la finesse de l'Edelweiss. Son Edelweiss. Quelle joie de constater à quel point elle lui était semblable, à quel point elle était belle ! Il emprisonna son visage dans ses grandes mains. Jolie Edelweiss. Elle semblait l'observer sans peur. Si jeune et déjà téméraire. Yselle ne pu s'empêcher de dessiner du bout de ses doigts les contours anguleux de son père. Son nez impeccablement droit, ses lèvres fines et douces et ses yeux plus impressionnants qu'il n'était possible de les imaginer. Elle sentit pour la première fois le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, la chaleur tiède et peu familière mais infiniment agréable. Elle ferma ses paupières pour mieux apprécier cette sensation nouvelle, se laisser porter par ce qui n'avait longtemps été qu'un rêve. Mais très vite Tom rompit cette proximité. Il s'était levé prestement laissant sa fille dans un hébètement complet.

« -Tu as grandit depuis que nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois, reprit t-il d'une voix plus mesurée comme pour tuer le malaise qui c'était soudainement créé entre eux. »

Yselle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que son père vienne lui caresser le sommet de la tête avec tendresse. 'Comme Mr Malfoy' pensa t-elle. Elle en sourit de nouveau mais sans savoir pourquoi s'installait en elle comme une gêne, une gêne lancinante qui l'incommodait. Pourquoi ce sentiment venait t-il l'assaillir aussi soudainement ? Réalisait t-elle à présent à quel point cet homme pouvait être troublant ? Si Tom n'avait pas été son père, elle aurait pu facilement croire que cette nouvelle sensation qui lui tiraillait l'estomac n'était rien d'autre que la peur. Mais cela était impossible. Personne ne pouvait avoir peur de son père, pensait t-elle naïvement.

« -Si seulement ta mère ne t'avait pas emmenée loin de moi, poursuivit t-il en fixant son regard obscur sur la petite fille. Nous aurions pu vivre ensemble entres ces murs, là où est ta place mon Ysella. Je t'aurais appris à être ce que tu es réellement : l'être le plus merveilleux qui soit. Mais qu'importe le temps perdu, qu'importe que nous ayons été séparé l'un de l'autre si longtemps, à présent que tu es en âge de comprendre, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi, t'inculquer ta véritable place dans ce monde. Tu es née pour être la digne héritière des Edelweiss et des Voldemort. Sois en fière. Sois fière de ce que tu es. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux à mes yeux. »

Tom fit quelques pas de plus dans l'immensité de cette pièce baignée par la seule lumière du feu.

« -Viens avec moi, mon Ysella, la pria t-il. »

L'Edelweiss marcha rapidement vers l'homme qui s'était avancé vers la sortie. En une série de petits pas rapides, elle réussit à se retrouver à sa hauteur. Tous deux déambulaient, à présent, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans les couloirs tamisés d'Eusebach. Yselle aurait tellement aimé saisir la main de son père. Celle qui se balançait contre sa jambe. Mais elle s'en abstint comme si elle savait que Tom ne lui permettrait pas un tel geste. Dans le silence de la nuit, Yselle se sentit submergée par la présence de ce père qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont elle avait si souvent rêvée. Un père dont on ne lui avait jamais parlé mais dont qu'elle connaissait la disgrâce. Dumbledore lui avait autrefois raconté comment cet homme avait été banni du monde des sorciers après avoir tenter de fomenter un premier coup d'état contre le Ministère de la Magie. Les raisons de ce bannissement étaient en réalité plus complexes mais le directeur de Poudlard avait estimé, à l'époque, que sa petite fille n'était pas encore en âge de comprendre les intrigues complexes que l'homme pouvait échafaudé pour détenir l'essence du pouvoir. Yselle avait vu dans ce récit une explication valable pour expliquer l'absence de son père auprès d'elle. Mais à présent tout était différent. L'histoire de sa vie, qui lui avait été volée en silence, réapparaissait miraculeusement en ce soir de Noël. Les questions qui tiraillaient sa curiosité se firent pourtant plus discrètes dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait plus des réponses qu'elle avait longtemps recherchées comme si elle redoutait, à présent, la brutale réalité de son passé. Plus ils avançaient et plus la cruelle présence de son père s'insinuait en elle. Puis de nouvelles portes s'ouvrirent…

« -La chambre de Zinnia, ta mère, l'informa t-il de sa voix profonde et calme. »

Yselle se détacha de son père. Ce lieu était mort, à l'évidence. Aussi mort que l'était sa mère. Et pourtant il semblait que son occupante venait juste de le quitter. Il y avait encore des odeurs, des tas d'odeurs différentes que le froid avait cristallisé à jamais. Yselle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Elle en éprouva comme une répulsion soudaine, un sentiment de dégoût inexplicable qui l'empêcha d'apprécier la sobriété élégante de cette chambre. Le sang. Yselle crut distinguer une odeur de sang. Elle en eut comme un haut-le-cœur qui la fit grimacer. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Son esprit s'embrouilla. La fillette tenta tant bien que mal de fixer son attention sur la figure de son père. A quelques mètres d'elle, le dos tourné, il semblait plongé dans la pleine contemplation d'un grand tableau. Un portrait qui devait être celui de sa mère.

« -Tu es née dans cette chambre, lui confia t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers elle. Moi, je t'attendais derrière la porte. J'attendais que mon Edelweiss vienne à moi. »

Yselle regarda avec attention le profil de son père. Elle tenta d'y discerner les émotions qu'il cachait derrière sa beauté froide. Il semblait songeur comme absorbé par un passé qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, un passé qui n'attristait en rien ses traits. Qu'avait t-il ressentit en apprenant la mort de Zinnia ? Avait t-il été accablé de chagrin ? Pétri de douleur ? Comment savoir ce qui avait animé le cœur de cet homme à cet instant ? La fillette étudia le moindre de ses frémissements dans l'espoir fou de découvrir en un soupir les secrets qui lui avaient donnés vie. Mais rien. Tom demeurait impassible jusqu'à ce que d'un geste lent il vienne brosser de la main la craquelure du tableau. Ses longs doigts effleurèrent délicatement la joue de Zinnia. Le portrait s'anima alors en silence. Dans un mouvement à peine perceptible, la peinture donna l'impression de se nicher tendrement contre la paume qui lui était offerte. Sur le visage de Zinnia se dessina alors le plus doux des sourires. Les yeux violines de la jeune femme se posèrent affectueusement sur la silhouette de Tom. Il lui sourit à son tour. La scène semblait surréaliste mais Yselle en fut bouleversée.

« -Tu ne viens pas saluer ta mère, mon Ysella ? lui demanda subitement son père. »

Sa mère, son père. Si proches d'elle et si inaccessibles pourtant. La fillette n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de cette question. Son malaise revenait plus violent. Quelque chose la frôla. Une sensation froide et désagréable l'assaillit à cet instant. Puis un torrent de chaleur comprima ses poumons. Haletante, elle essaya de se contenir. Le regard fixe, elle attendit que son vertige disparaisse. Mais ce fut en vain. 'Va t-en'. Une voix. Elle entendait une voix qui n'était ni la sienne, ni celle de son père. 'Va t-en d'ici'. La voix se fit plus violente. Yselle tourna sa tête dans tous les sens pour trouver d'où cette voix venait. Son père ne semblait pas l'attendre. Comment ce prodige était t-il possible ? Etait t-elle entrain de perdre la tête ? 'Quitte ce lieu. Quitte Eusebach, mon enfant.' Laissez moi tranquille, voulut t-elle crier à présent que d'autres voix s'étaient mêlées à la première. 'Déguerpit, maudite enfant.' 'Va t-en, malédiction.' 'Eloigne toi de nous.' 'Laisse nous en paix, démon'. 'Enfant du diable'. 'Fille de l'infâme'. Sa tête lui tournait. L'air lui manquait. 'Bâtarde'. La sueur perlait sur son front. Ses mains tremblaient. 'Tu es la honte de notre famille.' Qui lui parlaient ? Les Edelweiss ? Sa mère ? 'Quitte ce lieu qui t'es hostile, ma chérie. Va t-en.' Une angoisse oppressante enferma tout son être dans un étau qui menaçait de l'asphyxier. Yselle émit une plainte, un cri comme pour tuer les hurlements qui sifflaient inlassablement dans sa tête.

« -Ysella, Ysella, entendit t-elle. »

Deux mains puissantes saisirent son visage. Comme ses mains lui semblaient froides et apaisantes! Tout s'atténua à ce simple contact. Sa fièvre disparut aussitôt. La fillette ouvrit alors ses yeux. Son père se tenait devant elle. Tom ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de ce qui était arrivé à son enfant. Il se contenta de caresser simplement la joue encore brûlante d'Yselle.

« -Tu es fatiguée. C'est normal. Tu as été soumise à trop d'émotions ce soir. J'aurais dû te ménager un peu, mon Ysella. Viens, viens, dit t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. »

L'Edelweiss se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle se sentait si lasse, terriblement lasse. Tom la souleva. La fillette se nicha un peu plus contre lui. Elle entoura ses petites jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras maigres autours de son cou tandis qu'il la portait hors de cette salle plongée dans un silence de mort. Yselle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son père. La fatigue l'avait rattrapée. Tom la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était réservée. Il l'installa entre ses draps blancs en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Il demeura un instant à la regarder dormir si paisiblement. Quel ironie de savoir que bientôt le sommeil de cette enfant serait moins serein, que des rêves viendraient l'assaillir chaque nuit, que l'avenir lui serait révélé à chaque fois qu'elle fermerait les yeux ! Il savait que ses nuits étaient déjà agitées. Bientôt cette agitation aurait une raison d'être, elle ouvrirait enfin une fenêtre sur l'avenir. Ysella était sa clé, celle qui l'aiderait à faire perdurer son règne. Mais il attendrait. Attendre que son pouvoir d'Edelweiss se réveille. Attendre le bon moment pour faire naître en elle le champ de ses capacités. Il savait déjà comment il s'y prendrait, qui l'aiderait pour cela. Pour le moment, son Ysella était encore une fillette mais plus tard…Tom en éprouva une joie enivrante. Son plan se mettait en place. Il maîtrisait le jeu. Personne ne pourrait plus mettre à mal ses projets. Les dés étaient déjà jetés. Son Edelweiss avait enfin retrouvé la place qui lui était due. Sa si jolie Edelweiss. Il écarta une boucle sombre qui retombait sur son visage paisible. Sa main caressa affectueusement la délicatesse de sa peau d'enfant. Douce et tiède. 'Papa' l'entendit t-il murmurer. Le son de cette voix ensommeillée lui tira un petit sourire satisfait.

« -Quelle scène attendrissante ! »

Lacasse Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'épaule appuyée contre le montant de l'ouverture. Les lumières du corridor éclairaient la chambre d'enfant avec douceur. Les silhouettes baignaient dans une atmosphère quasi chimérique. Sur les murs, les animaux peints semblaient s'animer, tourner en rond comme des chevaux de carrousel. Leurs silhouettes se mouvaient inlassablement dans le silence. Leur lenteur était hypnotique.

« -Tu sembles beaucoup aimer ma fille, reprit Tom quand il vit le regard de Lacasse s'attarder sur le visage de l'Edelweiss. »

« -Dans ta bouche cela semble criminelle, lui répondit un Malfoy impassible. Est-ce un rapproche ?»

« -Une question pour une réponse, constata t-il amusé. Tu es pire que moi. »

« -Ne te sous estime pas, Tom. Entre nous deux, tu sais qui est le maître, répliqua Lacasse le sourire aux lèvres. »

« -En effet, reprit t-il en se levant du lit. »

Tom marcha vers son ami de toujours.

« -Tout ce que je te demande c'est de veiller sur elle, ajouta t-il en direction de Malfoy qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.»

Puis tout deux quittèrent la quiétude de cette chambre endormie. Avant de partir, Tom alluma une petite veilleuse. Spider lui avait dit que sa fille n'aimait pas le noir. Un dernier regard sur son Ysella endormie. La porte se referma lentement, silencieusement.

_A suivre…_

A/n : Voilà que prend fin la première partie de l'Edelweiss. La première année s'achève sur cette nuit de Noël pas comme les autres. Yselle vient de rencontrer son père. Tout commence. Le prochain chapitre se déroulera directement en 4ième année. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais un petit résumé de ce qui c'est passé entre ces deux moments. Si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, les chapitres à venir seront plus noirs que les précédents. Le pouvoir d'Yselle va enfin se manifester comme son père le prévoyait. Autant vous dire tout de suite que çà ne va pas se passer dans la douceur et dans la joie. Mais je n'en dis pas plus vous le lirez vous-même.

Je ne sais pas si parmi se trouve des dessinateurs émérites ou bien tout au moins des personnes qui aiment bien griffonner de temps en temps mais j'aurais bien aimé voir en un coup de crayon comment vous imaginiez les différents personnages de cette histoire. J'avais moi-même essayé de les représenter, j'avais même pensé mettre ces dessins à votre dispo mais je me suis dit que çà gâchait un peu l'imagination de chacun. Par contre je serais très curieuse de savoir comment vous pouviez vous les représenter dans votre tête. Alors si certains s'en sente le courage, qu'il m'envoie leurs dessins à mon adresse neige2printempscaramail.com, j'en serais très très contente. Cela ne vous dispense pas de m'envoyer des rewiews, vous pouvez toujours y ajouter des petits cœurs ou des petites étoiles si vous voulez mais vous avez intérêt à Rewiewer (voilà maintenant que je me met à menacer mes adorables petits lecteurs, je commence sérieusement à perdre la boule mais c'est pas grave j'ai déjà un sacré grain).

Bisous à tous.

* * *

Conf. Chapitre I de 'La Complainte des Edelweiss'.


	5. Une chanson douce à son oreille

****

**Youpi, youpi (la joie me rend cinglée mais vous êtes prié de la partager avec moi), j'ai finit… (Batterie de tambour, le suspense monte)…mon cinquième chapitre. Là, je sens que vous êtes tous contents. Et vous avez intérêts ('Nell la menace' vient de se réveiller). Je suis très satisfaite de moi. J'ai bossé comme une dingue sur cette nouvelle partie en deux semaines, vingt pages tapées, je trouve çà honnête. Non ?**

**Je l'ai déjà dit précédemment mais préfère le répéter au cas où vous auriez oubli : ce chapitre commence au milieu de la quatrième année de nos héros (en plein mois de Janvier pour être plus précise). Tout commence à se chambouler à partir de cet épisode. Si le début semble des plus joyeux pour Yselle, il n'en est rien à la fin. Mais vous verrez vous-même.**

**Je dois seulement vous prévenir que j'ai réutilisé une partie que j'avais écrite pour la Complainte des Edelweiss. Ce n'est pas par paresse mais parce que c'est moi qui décide.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Ness : **Désolé de te répondre un peu tard. Merci pour tes rewiews. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.****

**Petite-Rhiannon**** : **Pas de relation entre Voldy et sa petite fifille dans ce chapitre mais il reviendra bien un moment ou un autre. Bisou à toi.

**Lisandra**** : **De rien. C'est un grand plaisir pour moi surtout quand on m'envoie de si gentil rewiew.

**Gwen**** : **Je suis heureuse que la Complainte t'ait plus. Encore plus de savoir que la suite ne te déçoit pas trop. Bisou à toi et à un gros merci.

**Lily Petite Etoile : **J'espère que la suite de l'Edelweiss n'alourdira pas trop ton ordi. Pas grave que tu n'es pas rewiewé la Complainte tant que mes fics te plaisent (je devrais pas dire des choses pareils, on va finir par plus m'envoyer de rewiew). Merci à toi.

**Bee**** orchid : **D'abord un énorme bisou et un énorme merci à toi. Toujours de merveilleuses rewiews. Je ne pourrais plus dire que je ne savais pas que tu aimais le personnage de Lucius. Çà tombe bien moi aussi je l'adore (sinon je n'aurais pas fait de lui le p'tit n'amoureux d'Yselle dans la Complainte. Côté question, je n'ai pas pensé à incorporer Narcissa à mon histoire. Si je le fais ce sera plus tard. Concernant HP 3, je l'ai déjà vu deux fois. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est un chef d'œuvre, que j'ai été transporté par la réalisation (il y a trop de lacune pour que j'en arrive à un tel avis) pourtant je l'ai bien aimé. J'ai beaucoup rigolé la première fois que je l'ai vu et appréciée de le voir une 2ième fois. L'atmosphère est encore plus magique que dans les précédents film et comme tu le dis si bien les acteurs sont devenus super craquants (pour mon petit cœur de midinette çà compte beaucoup). Conclusion : je serais sûrement la première à acheter le Dvd quand il sortira. Quand aux fanarts, tu peux me les envoyer sans problème. Je serais d'ailleurs très heureuse de les avoir. Si tu as des adresses de sites où je peux les trouver tu peux aussi me les donner. Ce serait très sympa de ta part. P.S : Tu es folle, je suis folle, on est d'accord. On a plus qu'à monter un club. Bisou à Missa et l'esprit qui la tourmente.

**Ninou**** : **Pas grave si t'es pas une grande dessinatrice, continue à m'envoyer des rewiews, çà me suffit amplement. Voldy qui aime quelqu'un d'autre ? La question reste entière malgré les apparences. Pour moi les choses sont plus compliquées mais on verra bien. On n'est pas à l'abri des surprises. Bisou Ninou.

**Shiri**** : **Prend ton temps pour les dessins, je ne suis pas pressée. Tu as raison, j'ai oublié de mettre la légende concernant Merry mais c'était seulement pour rappeler à ceux qui auraient déjà oublié que Merry Tecker était la sœur adoptive d'Yselle ainsi que la mère adoptive (y a beaucoup d'adoptés dans cette histoire) d'Hermione. Concernant Voldy, je dirais qu'il est surtout ravi de savoir qu'il pourra un jour utiliser les pouvoirs de sa fille. Mais chut ! Il faut le dire à personne.

**Aliri**** : **Etrange, Voldemort qui aime quelqu'un ? Lui qui est si gentil, si soucieux de son prochain. Moi, perso, çà ne m'étonne pas de lui. J Je suis contente que tu ne te sois pas fais mal cette fois-ci (je me soucie beaucoup de mes lecteurs et encore plus de mes rewiewers fidèles). Encore une fois, je me suis pressée pour envoyer ce chapitre (essentiellement parce qu'on me l'a demandé). Merci à toi et bonne suite.

**Althea**** : **Je voulais faire un gros coup de pub pour prévenir que j'avais mis un nouveau chapitre mais paraît que c'est interditJ. Tu me le diras si ce chapitre est aussi bien que le précédent ? Bisou à toi et à bientôt.

****

****

**L'EDELWEISS**

Chapitre V : Une chanson douce à son oreille.

__

__

_Quatrième année à Poudlard…_

La petite chapelle de Poudlard était habituellement un lieu vide et silencieux. Il en était ainsi à toutes heures de la journée mise à part quand la chorale de l'école venait y établir ses quartiers trois fois par semaine. Durant ces moments d'agitation besogneuse, cet endroit étroit se transformait en grande caisse de résonances, une salle de concert à l'acoustique parfaite d'après ce qu'en avait dit Mona Fleurety, il y a quelques années de cela. La finesse de cette nef unique au plafond nervuré invitait au travail et à une certaine discipline. Passé la cacophonie des premières minutes, les apprentis choristes retrouvaient tout leur professionnalisme. Sous la mesure de leur tout nouveau meneur de chœur, la très jeune et sémillante, Ysella Edelweiss, le petit groupe de chanteurs répétait consciencieusement. Mais en ce jour d'hiver rien n'était comme d'habitude. La petite chapelle, cage de verre enchâssée dans de lourds faisceaux de pierre, avait perdu sa tranquillité coutumière. L'averse qui s'abattait sur l'école depuis trois jours faisait résonner sa fureur sur les grands vitraux de la précieuse église. Très vite la symphonie de voix à peine matures avait plus ou moins réussit à couvrir ce tambourinement incessant.

_Three gipsies stood at the castle gate,_

_They sang so high, they sang so low,_

_The lady sat in her chamber late,_

_Her heart it melted away as snow._

Trois bohémiens se tenaient debout à la porte du château,

Ils chantaient si fort, ils chantaient si bas,

La demoiselle les écoutait assise dans sa chambre,

Son cœur fondant comme de la neige.

Des timbres aigus mêlés aux vibrations des barytons de dernière année. Yselle regarda son groupe, bien disposé en rang sur les marches de l'autel, chantonner comme de parfaits enfants de choeur. Une oreille attentive, l'autre partie s'égarée dans les clapotements de l'eau qui filait sur les plombs des vitres. Son esprit finit rapidement par s'égarer on ne sait trop où.

_They sang so sweet, they sang so shrill, _

_That fast her tears began to flow,_

_And she laid down her silken gown,_

_Her golden rings and all her show._

Ils chantaient si doucement, il chantaient si aigu,

Que très vite ses larmes sont devenues des flots,

Et elle a déposé ses habits de soie,

Ses anneaux d'or et tout ses ornements.

Yselle s'approcha lentement d'une grande lancette aux carreaux blancs entrecroisés de losanges. Son regard s'attarda sur le paysage noyé sous les eaux. La pelouse était encore verdoyante et les arbres nus comme des vers mais pas de neiges. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans cette école qu'un mois de janvier était étonnement vert. Pas le moindre îlot blanc, pas la moindre gelée, pas la moindre stalactite pendue aux traverses des fenêtres, rien qui se rapporte au climat hivernal de Poudlard si ce n'était un froid anesthésiant.

_She plucked off her high-heeled shoes,_

_a-made of spanish leather, O,_

_she walked in the street with the bare _

_bare feet all out in the wind and weather, O._

Elle a enlevé ses hautes chaussures

Faites dans un cuir espagnol, O,

Elle a marché dans la rue, sans richesse,

Les pieds nus exposés au vent et au temps, O.

La jeune griffondore songea un instant à ses dernières vacances de Noël. Elle en rie presque en repensant à la tête que Severus avait faite quand elle l'avait traîné avec elle aux sports d'hiver. Severus sur des skis. Ce souvenir était des plus caustiques.

_O, saddle to me my milk-white steed,_

_And go and fetch me my poney, O,_

_That I may ride and seek my bride,_

_Who is gone withe the wraggle taggle gipsies._

O, sellez mon blanc destrier,

Et allez me le cherchez, O,

Que je puisse galoper jusqu'à ma fiancée,

Qui est partie avec la bande de bohémiens.

L'odeur du chocolat chaud au coin du feu, le goût mielleux du pain d'épice sorti du four, la douceur des laines d'alpaga, le bruit du vieux phonographe enraillant un air de jazz, tout lui revenait en mémoire avec une douceur nostalgique. Elle avait aimé passer ses instants privilégiés avec son ami d'enfance. C'était bien les premières vacances qu'ils partageaient ensemble sans qu'il n'y ait l'ombre de son père ou de Mr Malfoy qui vienne planer sur leurs jeux d'enfants. Maman Tecker avait été des plus attentionnée avec son ami, Papa Tecker avait joué les bons pères de famille et Merry avait discuté longuement avec le jeune garçon des bienfaits de la pharmacopée moldue. Severus avait rendu la politesse avec toute la maîtrise que la jeune Yselle lui connaissait. Quelles étaient belles et heureuses ces vacances ! Des vacances d'une insouciance terriblement apaisante.

_O, he rode high and he rode low,_

_He rode through wood and copses too,_

_Until he came to an open field,_

_And there ge espied his a-lady, O._

O, il a chevauché les hautes et les basses vallées,

Il a traversé la forêt ainsi que les taillis,

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans un champs découvert,

Et qu'il y retrouve sa demoiselle.

Des voix dissonantes et des trémolos hésitants. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant de se trouver ainsi protégée des intempéries dans cette chapelle mirifique, le corps et l'âmes, réchauffés par les bulles-au-chaud qui dansaient dans l'air comme des baudruches étincelantes. Yselle en avait gardée une près d'elle pour profiter de la douce chaleur qui en émanait. Le ballon lumineux ramené à ses pieds, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à chaque nouvelle onde d'air chaud. Yselle se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le mur comme pour emmagasiner cette chaleur providentielle. Malgré ce système de chauffage ingénieux, l'église conservait sa fraîcheur coutumière. La chapelle était connue pour son caractère réfrigérant : bienfait inespéré l'été venu mais supplice sous le joug de l'hiver. Certains des élèves avaient gardés bonnets et cache-nez de laines. Yselle en avait fait autrement. Le col de sa chemise ouvert en grand, sa gorge blanche exposée aux courants d'air, l'Edelweiss n'avait que faire de préserver sa voix d'un quelconque rhume. Il y avait bien longtemps que le jeune fille s'était fait un avis sur ses médiocres qualités de soprano. Alors qu'importe qu'elle tombe malade et que sa voix s'enraille, sans elle ce chœur aurait peut être plus de chance d'être à peu près juste.

_'What makes you leave your house and your land ?_

_Your golden treasures for to go?_

_What makes you leave your new-wedded lord,_

_To follow the wraggle taggle gipsies, O?'_

'Qu'est ce qui vous a décidé à quitter votre demeure, vos terres,

Et vos trésors dorés pour partir ?

Qu'est ce qui vous a décidé à quitter votre nouvel époux et maîtres,

Pour suivre une bande de bohémiens ?'

Yselle tenta de se concentrer sur le chœur hétéroclite qui entamait soigneusement un autre couplet. Malgré elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de tourner son regard indifférent vers la haute verrière, offrant son dos à voir au reste des élèves choristes.

_'What care I for my house and land ?_

_What care I for my treasure, O?_

_What care I for my new-wedded lord?_

_I'm off with the wraggles taggles gipsies,O!'_

'Pourquoi me soucierai-je de ma demeure et de mes terres ?

Pourquoi me soucierai-je de mes trésors, O ?

Pourquoi me soucierai-je de mon nouvel époux et maître ?

Je suis libre parmi la bande de bohémiens, O !'

Yselle repoussa nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de tenter d'enrouler sa trop longue chevelure autour de sa baguette. Ce fut en vain. Ses lourdes boucles brunes retombèrent, pour la énième fois, sur ses épaules.

_'Last night you slept on à goose-feather bed,_

_with the street turned down so bravely, O._

_Tonight you'll sleep in cold open field,_

_Along with the wraggle taggles gipsies.'_

'La nuit dernière vous dormiez sur un matelas en plumes d'oie,

A l'écart du danger de la rue, O,

Cette nuit vous dormirez dans le froid de ce champ découvert,

Ici avec la bande de bohémiens.'

Peut être fallait t-il qu'elle songe à les couper. James s'en était encore plaint ce matin quand il s'était réveillé à ses côtés, le visage piégé dans la chevelure soyeuse de son amie. Appuyé par Sirius, le jeune Potter lui avait instamment conseillé de se débarrasser de ses longues boucles enfantines comme l'avaient fait la plupart des filles de son âge qui arboraient toutes de sémillants petites coupes au carré à la mode. Yselle avait néanmoins du mal à troquer ses anglaises brouillons qui réchauffaient si bien ses oreilles l'hiver venu.

_'What care I for a goose-feather bed,_

_with the street turned down so bravely, O?_

_Tonight I'll sleep in a cold open field,_

_Along with wraggle taggle gipsies, O.'_

'Pourquoi me soucierais-je d'un matelas en plumes d'oie,

A l'écart du danger de la rue, O ?

Cette nuit je dormirais dans le froid de ce champ découvert,

Ici avec la bande bohémiens, O.'

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'en coupant ses cheveux elle y perdrait son âme mais cette notion purement affective dépassait complètement les capacités de réflexions de James et de Sirius. Qu'importe que sa mèche demeure mal ajustée, que ses boucles soient chiffonnées, Yselle se retrouvait dans cette image désordonnée et farouche que lui renvoyait chaque matin son miroir.

« -Qu'est ce que çà donne ? »

« -On était bon, tu trouves pas ? »

Le chœur avait fini et attendait l'avis du chef. Yselle émergea de sa torpeur lentement mais sûrement.

« -Comme d'habitude tu ne nous as pas écout ?! se plaignit l'un de ses camarades chanteurs. »

« -Bien sur que si, se défendit t-elle. »

« -Pas possible tu regardais dehors, renchérit un autre. »

« -C'est là que tu te trompes, sache que j'ai la capacité de faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Pourquoi crois tu qu'on m'ait nommée chef ? demanda Yselle avec une prétention caricaturale. »

« -Parce que personne voulait de la place, répondit naïvement une jeune poutsouffle de seconde année. »

Quelques gloussements à peine retenus se firent entendre dans la chapelle squelettique.

« -Non, protesta l'Edelweiss ulcérée par le peu de cas que l'on faisait de ses capacités de meneuse. Pas du tout. C'est parce que j'ai des aptitudes hors du commun qui correspondent tout à fait avec les responsabilités inhérentes aux fonctions de chef d'orchestre, reprit t-elle le nef fièrement pointé en l'air. »

« -Ah, ouais ?! Alors peut être que notre 'chef' va pouvoir nous dire si sa troupe de chanteurs asthmatiques est potable ou bien s'il faudrait mieux qu'on se reconvertisse fissa en club d'échecs, ironisa d'une voix traînante Henry Morgan un élève de sixième année qu'Yselle connaissait bien pour son humour corrosif et l'attitude désinvolte qu'il affichait volontiers durant leurs répétitions. »

« -Toujours aussi sarcastique, Henry?! lui lança t-elle à son tour. »

« -Toujours, c'est ma d'vise, répondit t-il d'un air dégagé. »

Yselle lui envoya un petit sourire crispé avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa petite cohorte de chanteurs qui semblaient attendre désespérément son compte rendu.

« -Bien, alors, pour résumer, on est loin d'atteindre des sommets de grâce lyrique mais vu votre niveau çà reste correcte, avoua t-elle avec une lassitude flagrante avant de faire le tour de chaque chanteur. Berthille, trop de montée en aigu dans la seconde strophe, une octave de plus et on était bon pour refaire les vitraux de la chapelle.

La jeune Berthille en question hocha aussitôt la tête, rouge de honte.

« -Nestor, revoie ta diction, continua Yselle impassible en se tournant vers un garçon de cinquième année à l'allure débonnaire. Impossible de comprendre quoi que se soit à ce que tu baragouine. »

« -'Es 'a 'a 'au'e, tenta t-il d'expliquer sans succès. »

« -Quoi ? J'ai rien compris, reprit Yselle. »

« -Il dit que c'est pas de sa faute, expliqua Exina qui semblait être la seule à maîtriser le langage mystérieux de Nestor Needlecraft. »

« -Et pourquoi çà ne serait pas de sa faute ? demanda l'Edelweiss en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour se donner un semblant d'autorité. »

« -'Ai 'oin'é 'a 'an'e 'an 'un 'i'oi', reprit Nestor avec autant de difficulté. »

« -Toujours rien compris. »

« -Il s'est coincé la langue dans un tiroir, traduisit aussitôt Exina. »

Yselle jeta un coup d'œil perplexe en direction de Nestor Needlecraft.

« -Ouais, logique. C'est sûr que çà arrive à tout le monde, lança t-elle d'un ton sarcastique avant de reprendre la liste de ses critiques. Théotime, tu vas trop dans les graves alors qu'il n'y en a pas besoin. Gudule, cesse de piailler à chaque fin de phrase. Et puis il faudrait plus d'harmonie dans l'ensemble. »

« -Déjà qu'on est pas en harmonie avec notre propre voix alors avec celle des autres c'est même pas la peine de compter là-dessus, commenta Henry Morgan. »

« -Merci pour le morale des troupes, Henry. C'est avec des personnes aussi motivées que toi qu'on va y arriver, répliqua l'Edelweiss dans une demi grimace. »

« -Chef ? Chef ? Vous pensez qu'on sera prêt pour le prochain concert ? demanda une élève de troisième année qui tirait frénétiquement la manche d'Yselle pour attirer son attention. »

« -Béatrix, je t'en prie, cesse de me vouvoyer pendant les cours de chant. »

L'Edelweiss s'était retournée vers la jeune fille qui continuait à sautiller en fixant ses yeux grands ouverts sur Yselle.

« -Quand au concert, reprit la griffondore, on a le temps avant de s'en soucier. »

« -Oui mais c'est très important, protesta Béatrix de sa petite voix nasillarde. »

« -Très, répondit Yselle avec sarcasme. Je ne vit que pour çà. Bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. On se voit dans deux jours. »

Yselle quitta la chapelle d'un pas allègre. La chorale était finie, elle pouvait enfin vaquer à des occupations plus enrichissantes. Peut être qu'elle parviendrait, aujourd'hui, par trouver le livre sur le contrôle des transmutations phénoménologiques qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps. La jeune fille en frissonnait d'avance.

* * *

Très rapidement, elle atteignit la salle commune de sa maison escortée pour l'occasion par les deux seules griffondores qui s'étaient fait enrôlé de gré ou de force dans la chorale de l'école : Nonnée Desprès, élève de quatrième année, avec qui elle partageait en partie son dortoir et Fay Dickinson qui s'était rabattue sur le chant faute de pouvoir atteindre cette année le titre de préfète en chef si convoité par la gente féminine depuis que Laszlo Saint-Lô avait lui-même obtenu ce poste. Partager les mêmes appartements que Laszlo semblait être un privilège que beaucoup de filles enviait à Editha Egghead. Yselle était loin de s'accorder avec le reste de ses camarades sur ce qui paraissait être une évidence. Pour résumer, le chef de l'équipe des serpentards lui faisait froid dans le dos. Severus lui-même avait semblé peu enclin à trouver à Saint-Lô la moindre once de sympathie. Lucius pensait tout autrement. Mais l'avis du jeune Malfoy n'avait jamais été une référence pour la jeune Edelweiss. L'esprit de Lucius était bien trop perfide pour qu'elle puisse naïvement se fier à ses propos. Tandis que Nonnée et Fay discouraient sur les progrès de leur chorale, Yselle avançait silencieusement. La pluie martelait toujours fenêtres et façades dans une fracas mélodieux. Aujourd'hui encore, ses amis et elle ne pourraient se rendre dans leur refuge secret, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Aujourd'hui encore, ils devraient se contenter d'attendre que le temps se fasse plus clément, que les sentiers de la forêt interdite soient à nouveau praticables. Yselle soupira profondément. Ils étaient si près du but. Encore quelques séances et leurs efforts seraient enfin récompensés.

« -Salut Remus, lança t-elle quand elle arriva dans la salle commune. Bonne matinée ? »

« -Pas autant que la tienne, souffla t-il dans un sourire complice. »

Ce garçon était adorable. Yselle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard tendre, son visage avenant et puis…cette mélancolie latente qu'elle savait dissimulée dans les tréfonds de son âme.

Remus Lupin était un élève hors norme. Contrairement à ses camarades, le jeune Remus avait rejoint Poudlard au début de sa seconde année. Répartis chez les griffondores, il avait pris ses quartiers dans le dortoir que Sirius, James et Peter partageaient déjà depuis un an. Très rapidement, le garçon réservé qu'il était se joignit à la mauvaise troupe que formaient ces trois diables de griffondores. Il devînt au fur et à mesure un élément prépondérant de cette fine équipe. Elève studieux, calme et réfléchi, son caractère semblait aux antipodes des tempéraments survoltés de James et Sirius. Pourtant, entre eux, l'alchimie avait pris, les liens s'étaient tissés avec une force que chaque année passée ensemble avait fini par rendre inaltérables. Cette amitié quasi fraternelle avait pris un jour nouveau quand le terrible secret de Remus avait ét découvert par ses amis. La réaction de ces derniers avait été plus qu'un réconfort pour le jeune garçon habitué à l'isolement depuis que la vie avait fait de lui un exclu. Un loup garou. Remus avait dès lors vécu dans un isolement traumatisant. Auprès d'Yselle et de ses trois nouveaux amis, il avait enfin eu la possibilité de s'ouvrir aux autres et d'apaiser ainsi son jeune esprit si tôt soumis à une réalité pesante. Puis il y avait eu James. James et sa proposition inattendue : devenir animagi pour se trouver en tout temps en tout lieu auprès de Remus. Cette suggestion avait exalté l'esprit aventurier de Sirius qui avait aussitôt accepté. Peter avait été un peu plus nuancé à ce sujet. Devenir animagus était un défi de taille qui pouvait se révéler très dangereuse. Mais il avait fini par se laisser porter par la vague d'enthousiasme de ses deux amis. Yselle, quand à elle, avait refusé. Cette décision bien étrange stupéfia tout un chacun pourtant la jeune fille ne céda pas. Pour des raisons qu'elle s'abstint de donner, elle préféra ne pas se joindre à eux. Sirius et James l'avaient quelques peu mal prit. Ils n'avaient pas caché leur déception. Par chance, Remus avait su être plus compréhensif. Qu'importe si Yselle ne devenait pas animagi, qu'importe qu'elle n'essaie même pas de l'être, son amie avait prouvé de mille autres manières l'attachement qu'elle lui portait. L'Edelweiss était une jeune fille sensible et aimante. Il le savait. Malgré sa défection au projet intrépide de James, Yselle avait tenu à les aider autant qu'elle le pouvait. Ce fut elle qui se chargea de trouver tous les manuels nécessaires à l'apprentissage de cette discipline. Ce fut elle à nouveau qui se compromit à aller dans le Quai des Embrumes pour y dénicher les livres interdits dont ils avaient besoin. Ce fut encore elle qui leur proposa le lieu où ils pourraient en toute tranquillité s'essayer à de nouvelles expériences. Yselle les avaient menés dans le cœur de la forêt interdite, là où sa mère reposait depuis plus d'une décennie. Un lieu calme et inconnu. James avait été ravie de savoir qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître cette clairière silencieuse, plus encore quand il avait appris qu'Yselle s'était abstenue de parler de son existence avec Severus Rogue. Le jeune Potter avait été touché plus qu'un autre par cette marque de confiance. Son orgueil se gonflait par le simple fait de croire qu'Yselle pouvait privilégier leur amitié au détriment de celle qu'elle partageait avec le serpentard.

Remus se reposait dans un fauteuil épais, le visage profondément marqué par la fatigue. La nuit dernière l'avait épuisé. Yselle s'approcha de lui avant de se placer derrière le canapé que son ami occupait. Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou du jeune loup-garou, l'embrassa gentiment avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« -Ta nuit n'a pas été trop dure ? »

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une jeune griffondore de troisième année vînt se présenter eux.

« -J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

Yselle releva aussitôt ses yeux vers la jeune fille avant que Remus ne prenne la parole.

« -Bien sur que non, Lily. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« -En fait, c'est à Yselle que je dois parler, précisa la jeune élève à la magnifique chevelure de cuivre aussi rutilante que les timbales des grandes cuisines de Poudlard. »

« -Tu veux me parler en priv ? demanda alors l'Edelweiss qui se tenait à nouveau droite comme un pic. »

« -Oh, non, c'est seulement à propos de la chorale, expliqua t-elle. Winnie Wintly m'a dit que c'était toi qui la dirigeais cette année et m'a conseiller de venir te voir. »

Yselle eut un petit sourire retenu. Suivre un conseil de 'Winnie la commère' était pour elle le comble de la naïveté mais elle s'abstint de le préciser à la jeune fille qui posait à présent son regard émeraude sur elle. A cet instant, l'Edelweiss eut comme un étrange pressentiment qui s'effaça au moment où la voix douce et mélodieuse de Lily résonna à nouveau.

« -J'aimerais faire parti de la chorale. Y a t-il une place de libre ? »

« -Si tu es motivée, tu es la bienvenue, répondit Yselle d'un air désinvolte. Notre troupe de chanteurs serait ravie de t'accueillir. Tu peux te joindre à nous Samedi après-midi. Nous répétons dans la chapelle qui jouxte la bibliothèque. »

« -Très bien j'y serais, ajouta t-elle avec enthousiasme avant de porter son regard étonné vers le visage abîmé de Remus. Comment t'es tu fais ? lui demanda t-elle.»

Remus, un peu gêné hésita un court instant avant de lui répondre d'un air convaincant :

« -Je me suis rendu dans la volière pour poster une lettre ce matin. Un hibou a foncé sur moi et m'a attaqué sans raison. »

« -Oh, c'est affreux, commenta t-elle. J'espère que çà ira. »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plus inesthétique que douloureux, expliqua t-il. »

Lily parut convaincu par cette version. Après avoir salué ses deux camarades griffondores, elle les laissa seuls dans la grande salle commune à présent vide et silencieuse.

« -Lily Evans est une fille très gentille, je suis sûre qu'elle et toi vous vous entendrez bien, reprit Remus. »

Yselle se dirigea vers une petite boîte métallique pour y retirer un peu de ouate et une bouteille de Kipikpa. Puis elle vînt prendre place près de son ami.

« -Tu la connais bien ? demanda t-elle au jeune Lupin tout en agitant le flacon de liquide bleu qui prit peu à peu une teinte lumineuse. »

« -Nous avons été répartie au même moment. Elle pour sa première année, moi pour ma seconde. C'est la première personne de cette école avec qui j'ai parlé, expliqua t-il avant d'émettre un léger grognement quand Yselle tamponna d'eau froide ses larges plaies. »

« -Arrête de jouer les douillets, se moqua t-elle. Je sais très bien que çà ne pique pas. »

« -Je fais çà juste pour la forme, répondit t-il dans un demi sourire. »

« -Alors, comment tu t'es fais ? reprit t-elle en continuant à jouer les soigneuses attentionnées. »

« -Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment. Je crois que je me suis fais attaqué par quelque chose de poilu hier soir mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'était. »

« -On dirait des griffes de félin ou quelque chose de ce genre, ajouta t-elle en examinant d'un peu plus près les égratignures qui balafraient le visage de son ami. Je suis sûr qu'elles disparaîtront rapidement. »

Yselle continua à le soigner jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de quidditch fasse irruption dans la salle commune. Un groupe de joueurs dégoulinants

« -Alors cet entraînement ? questionna Remus aussitôt qu'il aperçu ses amis. »

« -Plutôt mouillé, répondit sobrement Sirius tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son ciré sur lequel l'eau de pluie continuait à perler. »

« -Mouill ?! Je dirais plutôt inondé, rectifia James en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux humides. »

Peter Pettigrew apparut à cet instant derrière les deux joueurs de quidditch, le corps protégé dans une grande pèlerine imperméable qui le faisait ressembler à un énorme ballon vert.

« -Peter, tu ne devrais pas les accompagner sous la pluie, le gronda gentiment Yselle quand elle constata l'allure chiffonné du petit grassouillet. Tu vas finir par tomber malade. »

« -Et nous alors ? protestèrent en chœur James et Sirius. »

« -Nous aussi, on pourrait très bien tomber malade à force de s'entraîner par tous les temps, poursuivit le jeune Black d'un air faussement capricieux. »

« -Vous, vous le faites pour la gloire. Peter, lui, n'a aucun intérêt dans cette histoire, répliqua t-elle en le défiant du regard. »

« -Bien sur qu'il en a un, objecta James. Il rêve comme nous de voir Saint-Lô et son équipe de serpents se prendre la pâté du siècle. »

Sirius Black fit mine d'applaudir la tirade de son ami avant de reprendre à son tour :

« -Dans un mois, Saint-Lô aura perdu son arrogance et nous, on entrera dans l'histoire de l'école. »

« -Rien que çà, se moqua Yselle. »

« -Et oui, m'dame. J'en frémis de joie rien qu'en imaginant à quoi va ressembler notre écrasante victoire, reprit James en brandissant un poing conquérant. »

Un miaulement pareil à une longue plainte stridente vînt mettre à mal l'argumentation orgueilleuse du jeune Potter.

« -On a oublié. On a trouvé ta boule de poil qui traînait dehors sous la pluie, expliqua Sirius tandis que le chat d'Yselle apparaissait sous la cape de Peter tout grelottant de froid. »

« -Oh, mon pauvre petit Spider, lança la jeune fille en se précipitant pour prendre le matou dans ses bras. »

Son chat se laissa faire avec une indolence coutumière. Yselle caressa précautionneusement le pelage miteux de cet animal à la silhouette incongrue.

« -Déjà que ce chat était affreux mais maintenant il ne ressemble plus à rien, constata Sirius en regardant qu'elle soin son amie prenait à l'égard de son chat. »

« -Si à une serpillière, renchérit James qui s'était en fin débarrasser de son habit de pluie. »

« -Ne les écoutes pas, mon nounours, t'es peut être pas beau mais tu es le plus intelligent. »

Tout en parlant ainsi à son chat, Yselle sortit sa baguette de sa poche avant de sécher d'un sort bien calculé le poil esbroufé du petit félin.

« -Et nous alors ?! se plaignit aussitôt Sirius. Tu vas nous laisser crever de froid ?! »

« -Pas la peine de m'en soucier, répliqua t-elle tout en écrasant Spider contre elle pour mieux le câliner. Vous êtes tellement forts. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi et de mes maigres capacités de sorcières pour vous en sortir. »

« -Vilaine peste ! lança le jeune Black dans une grimace. »

« -Et dire que j'ai la gentillesse de partager mon lit avec une chipie comme toi, s'offusqua James. »

« -C'est parce que tu es trop frileux. Tu as besoin de moi pour ne pas mourir de froid la nuit, répliqua t-elle en se rapprochant de lui insidieusement avant d'embrasser la joue du jeune homme pour mieux l'amadouer. »

« -Mouais, c'est toi qui le dit, répliqua t-il peu convaincu. »

« -T'a meilleure mine que ce matin, reprit Sirius qui venait de s'apercevoir que les blessures de Remus semblaient moins impressionnantes qu'il n'y a quelques heures. »

« -Miss 'Chipie' m'a soigné, expliqua t-il en désignant Yselle d'un mouvement de tête. »

« -Tu soignes Remus, tu te soucies de la santé de Peter et de ton vieux matou tout moche, énuméra James faussement indigné. Mais de Sirius et moi tu n'en à rien à faire. »

« -C'est parce que vous êtes de grands garçons, se défendit t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil complice vers Remus qui lui répondit d'un sourire franc. »

* * *

Une énième séance de répétition venait de se terminer pour le chœur de Poudlard. Yselle et Lily pressèrent le pas pour rejoindre le Grand hall. Le déjeuner devait déjà avoir commencer, pensaient t elles. Henry Morgan et Nestor Needlecraft – qui avait depuis retrouvé l'usage de la parole – avaient été les premiers à se précipiter en direction du réfectoire. L'Edelweiss ne pouvait leur en vouloir de préférer la nourriture au chant. Elle-même n'aurait pas hésiter un instant entre ces deux options. Néanmoins elle devait avouer que depuis l'arrivée de Lily Evans dans leur orphéon les choses s'étaient arrangées un tant sans peu. La jeune griffondore s'était révélée être une chanteuse émérite. Sa voix à la clarté envoûtante était un véritable enchantement au sein d'une chorale qui avait du mal à maintenir une justesse approximative. Par ses talents, sa gaieté naturelle, Lily avait su remonter le moral de la petite troupe. Quelques uns s'imaginaient même avoir grâce à elle un certain succès quand ils auraient à se produire devant le reste de l'école. Yselle était loin de cultiver des ambitions similaires mais elle était la première à reconnaître le don incontesté de celle qui était devenue, au fil des jours, son amie. Il lui arrivait parfois de lui demander d'entamer pour elle ses airs préférés. En salle commune, de travail ou dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Lily acceptait toujours de chantonner. Son timbre mélodieux apaisait le cœur de l'Edelweiss mieux que ne l'auraient fait les chocolats de leur jeune infirmière, Mrs Pomfrey.

Lily et Yselle s'installèrent rapidement à leur table. Elles discutèrent longuement avec Remus pendant tout le repas tandis que James, Sirius et Peter épiloguaient une fois de plus sur le match de quidditch à venir. L'Edelweiss crut distinguer quelques 'saletés de serpents', 'puanteurs de lézards' et autres gentillesses s'échapper de la bouche des trois garçons mais elle préféra ne pas y porter attention. Quand elle eut achevée prestement son dessert, elle prit congé de ses amis pour rejoindre la table de Severus qui n'avait pas encore finit son repas. James et Sirius jetèrent un regard désapprobateur en direction de la jeune fille mais ne firent aucun commentaire à ce qu'ils auraient pu qualifier de 'lamentable trahison'. Yselle, avec une insouciance habituelle, vint prendre place au côté du serpentard qui la salua d'un sourire invisible qu'elle seule devina. Lucius braqua aussitôt ses yeux d'acier sur celle qui lui faisait face à présent. Il n'eut pour toute réponse de sa part qu'une grimace enfantine qui l'amusa plus que cela n'aurait dû.

« -Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose de spécial cette après midi au Pré au lard ? questionna t-elle à son ami. »

Severus hésita avant de lui donner une réponse.

« -Nous allons aux 'Palais des délices', répondit à sa place Lucius avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. »

« -Au quoi ? demanda Yselle pour qui le nom de ce magasin était totalement inconnu. »

« -Le 'palais des délices', répéta Lucius d'un ton supérieur qui cachait mal son amusement. Tu ne connais pas ? »

Des gloussements se propagèrent dans l'assistance essentiellement masculine qui l'entourait.

« -Non, je devrais ? interrogea t-elle un peu vexée par le ton moqueur de ces rires. »

« -Tu es une fille, c'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas ce genre d'endroit, rétorqua Larry Maclaghan avant de pouffer de rire à nouveau. »

« -Merci Larry, je sais très bien ce que je suis. Alors dites moi ce que c'est au lieu de vous esclaffer comme des pourceaux pré pubères. »

Yselle avait haussé le ton en toisant du regard la bande de serpentard qui se trouvait près d'elle. Les rires s'atténuèrent un peu mais les visages affichaient toujours un rictus que la jeune fille trouvait des plus horripilants.

« -C'est une maison de passes, répondit enfin Severus avec une simplicité déconcertante tout en essuyant délicatement le coin de sa bouche. »

Yselle tourna ses yeux interdits vers son ami. Severus ? Une maison de passes ? Quel était le rapport ?

« -Tu ne sais ce que c'est, Yselle ? se moqua à son tour Laszlo Saint-Lô qui fixait insidieusement ses yeux orangée sur la jeune Edelweiss. »

« -Bien sûr que si, répondit t-elle vivement en lançant un regard noir vers le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. »

« -Arrête ton char, Yselle ! Les gamines comme toi ne savent rien de ses choses là, répliqua Willem Mengelberg un serpentard de cinquième année à la silhouette efflanquée. T'es trop jeune pour comprendre les besoins des vrais hommes.»

« -Depuis quand tu es un homme toi ?! Tu n'y connais pas plus que moi à ce genre de chose, idiot ! rétorqua t-elle avec un ton contrarié qui fit disparaître l'arrogance de Willem Mengelberg. »

« -Allons, Zélie, ne te vexe pas. Willem voulait juste dire que tu n'es pas le genre de fille à te soucier de ce genre de chose, intervînt Lucius avec une diplomatie perfide. »

« -Lucius a raison. Suffit de te regarder. T'es restée qu'une gamine, lança d'un air goguenard un petit rondouillard qui répondait au doux nom de Casimir Duckling. Mes œufs au bacon sont plus gros que tes seins.»

« -Comparer aux tiens, c'est sûre que je ne fais vraiment pas le poids, répliqua t-elle d'un ton grimaçant. »

Sa remarque fit hurler de rire bon nombre de serpentards. Duckling n'avait plus qu'à ramper sous la table et ravaler le peu d'orgueil qui lui restait à cet instant.

« -Casimir a tord, les seins d'Yselle ne sont pas si petits que çà, reprit alors Saint-Lô en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui gonflait et rétrécissait au rythme de sa respiration. En tout cas, ils sont suffisants pour satisfaire un homme.»

Puis le préfet en chef des serpentards intensifia le regard qu'il n'avait cessé de porter sur la jeune fille. Deux iris coralines pareilles aux yeux d'un félin dont les pensées demeuraient insondables. Yselle en fut pour la première fois troublée. Pour la première fois elle ressentit la pression d'un regard poser sur elle. Les mots lui manquaient et elle s'abstint de répondre à ce qu'elle préféra juger comme une plaisanterie. Pourtant l'expression que Saint-Lô affichait à cet instant semblait prouver tout le contraire. Elle croisa presque inconsciemment ces bras devant sa poitrine.

« -Tu es trop gentille avec elle, Laszlo, reprit Lucius d'un ton informel. Yselle est une peste qui a oubliée de grandir. Aucun homme ne peut avoir envie d'elle. »

« -Tout à fait, Lucius, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix soudainement plus légère. D'ailleurs je n'ai aucune envie qu'un garçon me désire ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Surtout si le garçon en question a un esprit aussi pervers que le vôtre. Autant m'enfermer chez les Arum. »

« -Encore une qui finira vieille fille, commenta sardoniquement Larry Maclaghan. »

A quelques mètres de là, un jeune homme observait la scène sans savoir ce qui alimentait la conversation que son amie échangeait avec le groupe de serpentards groupé autour d'elle. Seuls les rires lui parvenaient et les visages animés de cette bande de reptiles puants. James n'aimait vraiment pas voir Yselle au milieu de ces vauriens, encore moins la voir fraterniser avec le pire d'entre tous, Severus Rogue. Tout en lui l'excédait. Sirius et lui avaient tout de suite saisit le caractère perfide du personnage mais Yselle semblait demeurer aveugle devant ce qui était pour lui flagrant. Une main qui se pose sur une épaule, des mots qu'elle susurre à son oreille, un baiser qu'elle lui offre avec une facilité déconcertante…James détestait vraiment les voir ensemble. De son côté, Andrew Spars, capitaine des griffondores, avait constaté avec amusement comment son attrapeur, le jeune Potter, lançait des regards insistants en direction de la jeune Edelweiss.

« -Yselle vient toujours dormir dans ton lit ? lui demanda alors Andrew. »

« -Quoi ? »

James se tourna vers Spars. Il n'avait rien entendu de la question de son capitaine trop absorbé qu'il était à observer ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui.

« -Je te demandais si Zélie et toi vous partagiez toujours le même lit. Tout le monde sait qu'elle a pris l'habitude de dormir avec toi depuis votre première année. Maintenant que vous êtes grands, je voulais juste savoir si çà ne devenait pas gênant. »

« -C'est vrai que mon lit commence à devenir trop petit mais à par çà, tout va pour le mieux, répondit t-il naïvement sans saisir le sens caché de cette question. »

« -C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais savoir, reprit Andrew avec un sourire en coin. »

« -Ah, bon et qu'est ce que tu voulais au juste ? s'étonna James. »

« -T'es un gars en pleine croissance et Zélie est plutôt une jolie fille, alors… »

Spars ne pu continuer plus loin, Sirius venait de manquer de s'étouffer en entendant ses paroles.

« -Zélie ?! Une jolie fille ?! s'exclama t-il dans un demi rire. »

« -Bien sûre, confirma Andrew. Suffit de pas être aveugle. »

« -C'est rien qu'une gamine mal peignée, ajouta Sirius. Une chieuse qui plus est. »

« -Les gamines sont loin d'avoir les formes de ta copine, répliqua la capitaine des griffondores en désignant d'un signe de la tête la jeune fille qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Sans oublier cette petite lumière dans son regard. »

« -Une petite lumière dans son regard, dis tu ? reprit un James sceptique. »

« -Ouais, confirma l'élève de sixième année. Le genre de lumière qui veut dire 'je ne suis plus une petite fille à sa maman', le genre de lumière auquel sont sensibles les vrais mecs mais peut être que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre encore cette subtilité. Çà viendra plus tard. »

« -La seule lumière qu'il y a dans le regard de Zélie, c'est quand elle s'apprête à faire un sale coup ou quand elle est sur le point de piquer la colère du siècle, expliqua Sirius. Il faudrait avoir un sacré grain pour vouloir est confronté à ce genre de regard. »

« -Allé, James, dis moi la vérité, renchérit Andrew. Tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé dans une position compromettante pendant qu'elle et toi vous dormiez ensemble. »

« -Compromettante ? Il n'y a plus rien de compromettant depuis que Miss 'Zizanie' est venue squatter mon lit, répondit le jeune Potter. »

« -C'est parce que vous êtes trop jeunes, fit remarquer Andrew. Çà sera différent quand vos hormones commenceront à vous titiller. »

« -Je crois pas, avoua James. Rien ne changera jamais. Yselle restera toujours Yselle et pareil pour nous. »

« -Si tu le dis, concéda Andrew Spars avant que la Zélie en question ne quitte les serpentards pour les rejoindre. »

« -Vous n'avez pas encore finit de manger ?! se plaignit t-elle. Je vous rappelle qu'on doit aller au Pré au lard cet après midi. Alors grouillez vous un peu. Il parait qu'une troupe de tziganes s'y est installé pour la semaine. Je suis pressée d'y être. Bon, je vais aller chercher mon manteau. Vous avez intérêt à être prêt à partir à mon retour. »

Sur cette dernière menace, Yselle disparut au-delà du Grand hall, emportant avec elle l'odeur subtile de son shampoing à la fleur d'oranger. Sirius se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Andrew.

« -Je te l'avais dit, c'est une chieuse. »

A la table des serpentards, un jeune homme était loin de partager l'avis de Sirius Black.

* * *

Malgré la rigueur de cette première semaine de Février, les rues du Pré au lard grouillaient de monde. Le bruit des pas clapotant dans les falques d'eau, qui égrenaient les allées, créait une mélodie discordante. De nombreux enfants de tout âge empruntaient ces chemins encore trempés. Ils se bousculaient d'un magasin à l'autre, remplissant leur musette des milles et un délices que le quartier avait à offrir à leur estomac gourmand. Un peu à l'écart de l'effervescence de la ville, un vieux cirque s'était installé. Un manège de bois, pareille à une yourte mongole, avait été dressé au milieu d'un champ asséché pour l'occasion. Des centaines de tentures aux couleurs chamarrées recouvraient le toit du chapiteau. Autour quelques échoppes avaient été aménagées de manière désorganisée. Partout des lampions colorés flottaient dans les airs comme autant de lucioles lumineuses. Une odeur d'encens capiteux embaumait le lieu. Le parfum des sucreries pétris à la main, des gaufres dorées, du vin chaud et des nuages au sirop se mêlait à ses effluves entêtants. En arrivant près de ce cirque tzigane, à l'ambiance joyeuse, Yselle trépigna comme une fillette. Accroché au bras de Sirius, de James puis de Sirius, la jeune Edelweiss ne cessait d'afficher un sourire gigantesque qui témoignait bien de son excitation du moment. Dans l'ambiance chaleureuse et exotique de ce cirque, Yselle avait finit par oublier la conversation qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt avec les autres serpentards. Oublier les garçons et leur besoin incontrôlable de jouer aux grands. Oublier le regard de Saint-Lô et ses allusions suspectes. Au milieu de ce vacarme joyeux, Yselle se sentait pleinement heureuse. Quelle idiotie de vouloir grandir quand tout dans l'enfance lui paraissait magique, quand tout lui paraissait encore possible ! La jeune fille papillonna ainsi d'un bazar à l'autre sans se soucier du bon vouloir de ses amis qui pour une fois s'abstinrent de se plaindre trop émerveillés qu'ils étaient par le merveilleux des achalandages qui s'étalaient sous leurs yeux étincelants. Leurs cabas étaient déjà bien remplis, leurs poches pleines quand James s'arrêta net devant une tente parée de tissus moirés. Une lourde pancarte de bois indiquait ceci : « L'antre de Madame Astragala – diseuse de bonne aventure. »

« -Venez, on va s'amuser, lança t-il à ses amis avant de pénétrer sous le haut vent de soie. »

Les autres le suivirent sans rechigner. L'odeur de l'encens semblait plus forte que jamais à l'intérieur de cette mechta noyée dans une fumée aveuglante. Passé quelques secondes, l'atmosphère sembla redevenir plus clair. Les breloques dorées pendus un peu partout reprirent une forme plus distincte. Les cinq griffondores pressés en rang d'oignons à l'entrée de la tente, observèrent ébahis le décor hétéroclite du lieu. Tapis d'orient riches et épais, satins brodés de Chines, paravent en laque du Japon, poteries du Moyen-Orient, miroirs indiens, fioles parfumés de Samarkand. L'ensemble ressemblait à l'amoncellement d'un trésor récolter au fil d'un long voyage. Sirius en fut sûrement le plus émerveillé des cinq. Dans un coin de la petite échoppe, résonnait le son mélodieux d'une cohorte d'oiseaux aux plumages fabuleux. Certains se permettaient d'évoluer librement dans l'espace réduit que cette tente avait à leur offrir.

« -C'est l'avenir que vous cherchez, n'est ce pas mes enfants ? »

Une voix chevrotante vînt les tirer de leur rêverie. Ils tournèrent tous les cinq leur tête dans sa direction. Assise à une table richement garnie, une vieille femme semblait les attendre. Emmaillotée dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un sari aux couleurs fanés, Madame Astragala, les invita à s'approcher d'un geste de la main. Ils obtempérèrent aussitôt, James en tête. Les traits de la diseuse de bonne aventure se firent plus clairs quand ils eurent traversé le léger nuage de fumée qui enveloppait encore le lieu. Sa peau était tannée comme le cuir marocain, ses rides n'en étaient que plus belles et plus régulières. Un grain de beauté de la grosseur d'un grain de café ornait le haut de sa pommette droite. Une ligne de petits points noirs avait été dessinée depuis le centre de son front jusqu'à l'arrondi de son menton. Elle portait un large foulard jaune brodé d'or qui venait recouvrir son épaisse chevelure encore parfaitement brune. De larges anneaux parés de perles ajourés ornaient ses lobes d'oreilles que le poids des breloques avait fini par allonger interminablement. Quand à ses yeux, ils demeuraient clos par de larges paupières aux longs cils.

« -Toi, mon garçon, offre ta main à la pauvre femme que je suis pour que je puisse te lire l'avenir. »

James acquiesça immédiatement, charmé par cette voix usée qui conservaient un accent enchanteur dont il lui était impossible de deviner la provenance. Madame Astragala caressa longuement la main qui lui était offerte, une main jeune et lisse qui était loin de ressembler à la sienne depuis longtemps marquée par les rainures du temps. Du bout de doigts, elle parcourut les lignes qui se dessinaient à la surface, les yeux perpétuellement clos. James ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner à se contact.

« -Je vois, reprit t-elle en faisant chanter sa voix avec douceur. Les choses ne me viennent pas très clairement mais je sens du bonheur. Un bonheur intense. La joie insouciante. Tu es un jeune homme fougueux, fougueux mais aussi orgueilleux. Mais cela ne t'empêchera pas d'avoir une vie exceptionnelle, une vie qui durera ce qu'elle durera néanmoins elle sera intense. Tu vas être aimé mon garçon. C'est une chance que peu de gens ont au cours de leur vie. Cet amour vaut bien un sacrifice. »

La prédiction s'arrêta là. Sans dire un mot de plus, la vieille tzigane lâcha la main de James qui, un peu troublé par ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, hésita un instant avant de céder sa place à Sirius. A nouveau Madame Astragala reprit le même rituel pour plonger dans l'avenir de son jeune client.

« -Toi et ton ami vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, remarqua t-elle d'un ton envoûtant. Une ressemblance qui fait de vous des frères pourtant…pourtant votre avenir n'est pas le même. Non, mon garçon. Tu brûle, te consume. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais ce feu qui en toi va te torturer longtemps. »

« -Un feu ?! Quel genre de feu ? C'est une métaphore ? Un truc comme çà ou bien…demanda t-il activement. »

La vieille femme se retourna imperceptiblement vers Yselle.

« -Je ne sais rien, ton cœur ne me montre que le feu puis plus rien. La colère et le noir. Le noir et le ressentiment, expliqua t-elle avec un calme qui tranchait avec le ton inquiet de Sirius. »

« -Je vais avoir une vie malheureuse ? »

« -Non, seulement un peu plus tumultueuse que les autres, le rassura t-elle. Chacun à sa part de joie, tu auras la tienne en jour et en heur. »

Une nouvelle fois, la vieille femme abandonna la main du garçon pour se tourner vers le troisième griffondore qui se présentait à elle : Peter Pettigrew.

« -Tu vivras dans la peau d'un autre, longtemps, peut être pour toujours. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle révéla au petit grassouillet qui demeura perplexe face à une déclaration dont il ne comprenait pas la signification. Puis vînt le tour d'Yselle. Remus, qui ne désirait surtout pas connaître son avenir, lui avait poliment cédé sa place. La jeune fille avança avec un peu d'hésitation. Lire en elle était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait mais la curiosité avait déj pris le dessus sur le reste. Madame Astragala mit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole. Yselle était pendu à ses lèvres. La vieille femme sembla douter. Son front se plissa, ses paupières se froissèrent avant que sa voix caverneuse ne chante à nouveau.

« -Tu vas tomber amoureuse à deux reprises. Deux amours profonds et passionnés. En perdant le premier tu penseras mourir et c'est ce qui t'arriveras. La trahison, celle de l'homme que tu aimeras plus que tout. »

Yselle frémit d'horreur mais demeura muette, son regard perçant rivé sur la silhouette fantomatique de l'aruspice. Autour d'elle tout semblait s'être figé. Seul le timbre sombre de la vieille dame continuait à résonner comme un glas terrifiant.

« -Ton seconde amour prendra vie dans ton propre enfer, là où tu ne crois pas le trouver. Peut être trouveras tu alors le bonheur, peut être mais il te faudra pour çà commettre le pire des crimes. »

Madame Astragala s'arrêta un court instant comme pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Son visage se releva vers Yselle et pour la première fois ses paupières s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître alors le voile qui recouvrait ses yeux aveugles. La jeune fille sentit comme une onde lui parcourir tout le corps, un malaise saisir son estomac. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua alors en elle.

« -Pauvre enfant, le chemin que tu vas prendre va bientôt s'assombrir. »

La vieille femme semblait poser sur Yselle un regard affecté.

« -C'est un serpent qui trace ton avenir. Fait attention à sa morsure, petite fille. »

Yselle demeura figer sur sa chaise de bois branlante. Elle mit un certain temps avant de réagir. James posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune fille sursauta légèrement. Sirius paya la vieille femme de quelques galions. Les cinq élèves quittèrent la tente un à un. Yselle fermait le cortège. Avant de partir, Madame Astragala lui adressa une dernière parole prophétique.

« - Et n'oublie pas que chacune de tes décisions influencera plus que ta vie, Edelweiss. »

La jeune fille adressa un dernier sourire triste à la vieille femme avant de disparaître dans le froid. Elle plongea son visage dans sa grosse écharpe pelucheuse. Plus que du froid c'était du regard des autres qu'elle voulait se protéger, à cet instant, où son esprit s'embrumait des dernières prédictions qui lui avaient été faite. 'Chacune de tes décisions influencera plus que ta vie'. Elle avait déjà entendue ces mots. Plus de quatre ans en arrière. Les paroles du Choixpeau lui revenaient avec une clarté troublante. Et si cette vieille femme disait vrai ? Yselle frémit à nouveau. Toujours se mauvais pressentiment.

« -Ne te prends pas la tête avec ce genre de balivernes, tempêta alors Sirius pour la rassurer. Ce n'est qu'une vieille aveugle qui dit un peu n'importe quoi pour faire son beurre. »

Yselle leva ses yeux rougis d'inquiétude vers son ami. Sirius frotta vigoureusement sa main contre sa joue comme pour faire disparaître les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur sa peau diaphane.

« -Des balivernes, j'te dis, reprit t-il. Allé, viens, je crois que t'as besoin d'une bonne bière-au-beurre. »

__

_

* * *

_

__

_Extrait du journal d'Ysella Bella Adoria Edelweiss_ (cf. La complainte des Edelweiss ch. XIV),

« Ce soir là, je me rappelle bien être descendu jusqu'à la bibliothèque, j'étais venu pour y travailler. Il n'y avait presque personne cet après-midi là. La plupart des élèves profitaient de la douceur du temps. Je crois avoir entraperçu une serdaigle de 6ième année, Lucille Lemberg, je crois, et un autre poutsouffle Toussaint Diester, celui qui était toujours allergique à tout. Je les ai à peine salué avant de prendre ma place habituelle, celle près de la fenêtre donnant directement sur le grand terrain de quidditch, là où mes amis s'entraînaient. Ils m'avaient proposé de les accompagner mais j'avais refusé. Je n'avais pas encore pardonné à James la méchante farce que Sirius et lui avaient joué à Severus quelques jours plus tôt. J'étais encore très fâché contre eux, c'est idiot de ma part, j'aurais mieux fait d'accepter leur proposition.

J'ai travaillé sûrement un certain temps mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. A peine avais-je achevé mon devoir de métamorphose que la lumière du soleil avait déjà commencé à décliner. J'ai jeté un regard rapide devant moi. La salle était à présent vide. L'horloge annonçait l'heure du repas. Je me suis alors levé prestement pour empiler mes livres. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai sentit une présence derrière moi. Je me suis instinctivement retourné. C'était Saint-lô, le préfet en chef des serpentards, le capitaine de leur équipe de quidditch (un homme insaisissable comme le qualifiait Severus, un gars prometteur pour Lucius). Il m'a regardé longuement avec ses incroyables yeux de chats cornalines qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir détacher de moi.

« -Il est tard, m'a t-il dit avec un petit sourire étrange. »

Moi, je ne voulais pas lui répondre. J'ai saisit mes affaires puis je me suis dirigée vers la sortie d'un pas qui se voulait déterminé. Je l'avais à peine dépassé quand il a accroché une de ses mains sur mon bras droit. Tous mes livres sont alors tombés dans un fracas angoissant.

« -Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Saint-l ? lui ai-je alors demandé. »

« -Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle. »

« -Et si je n'en ai pas envie, ai-je ajouté avec un mépris non dissimulé. »

Je n'aimais pas le ton de sa voix, je n'aimais pas son attitude à ce moment là. Il était venu dans cette bibliothèque pour une raison précise et cette raison hérissait ma peur. Mais il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas lui montrer que j'étais effrayée et qu'il était la cause de cette frayeur à l'instant où il m'a tiré contre lui, quand j'ai sentit ses mains s'appuyer contre ma chaire. Je l'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces. J'ai eu grande peine à me dégager de lui. J'ai aussitôt reculé de quelques pas puis j'ai saisit ma baguette. Peut être parce que je tremblais, peut être parce qu'il était tout simplement plus rapide que moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en servir qu'il m'avait déjà désarmé. Alors j'ai cherché d'un geste désespéré une dernière possibilité pour m'enfuir. Devant moi aucune issue, seulement cette grande silhouette sombre qui continuait à s'approcher avec une assurance redoublée et ce perpétuel petit sourire de satisfaction. Quand il est arrivé près de moi, il m'a attrapé une nouvelle fois. Il m'a emprisonné contre le bord d'une table avant d'enfermer ses bras autour de moi.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ai-je alors crié comme pour renfloué mon courage qui commençait à disparaître doucement mais sûrement. »

« -Rien qui ne te déplaira, m'a t-il répondu avec une ardeur dérangeante. »

« -Dégage Saint-lô, je ne suis pas du genre à satisfaire tes petits fantasmes tordus, va voir quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûre qu'une serpentard sera heureuse de te faire plaisir, ai-je répliqué d'une voix hargneuse. »

La hargne, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait pour lui faire face.

« -Le dilemme c'est qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse petite garce, a t-il dit d'un ton amusé. »

« -Ne me fais pas croire qu'une gamine comme moi puisse arriver à titiller tes hormones, Saint-lô, lui ai-je craché. Si c'est le cas, c'est que tu es plus malade que ce que je ne pensais. »

Ma réplique ne lui a sûrement pas fait plaisir. Ses mains se sont serrées autour de mes bras avec une force croissante. J'ai croisé à nouveau son regard corail, un miroir sur ses pensées.

« -Ne te sous-estime pas, Zélie, a t-il ajouté d'un ton sarcastique, tu n'es pas trop mal pour une fille de ton âge. »

Il a laissé ses yeux voyagés une fois de plus le long de mon corps, comme pour me détailler avec une malveillance non feinte. Il s'est rapproché de moi puis m'a soulevé avec une rapidité déstabilisante. En quelques secondes, il m'avait hissé sur la table et s'était à nouveau serré contre moi en prenant la peine de se placer entre mes jambes.

« -Mais ce qui m'intéresse vraiment chez toi, a t-il sifflé à mon oreille. C'est ce que tu es vraiment, Miss Voldemort. »

Il le savait. Il savait qui j'étais. Moi qui avais tenté tant bien que mal de cacher mon ascendance, je me retrouvais au pied du mur. Comment Saint-lô l'avait il appris ? Certes, il avait toujours était brillant, d'une intelligence fine et d'une sournoiserie inégalable mais cela dépassait ses capacités de déduction.

« -Une fille avec ton potentielle, ce serai du gâchis de la laisser à d'autres, a t-il poursuivit tout en mordant dans la chaire de mon cou avec une rage qu'une jeune fille de 14ans, une jeune fille comme moi ne connaissait pas encore. »

« -Laisse moi, ai-je à nouveau crié d'un ton autoritaire. »

J'eus à peine le temps de continuer qu'il avait déjà saisit ma bouche dans un baiser violent, entaillant au passage mes lèvres charnus de ses dents acérés. Mon premier baiser. Le sang avait rougis ma peau tout comme il avait tâché la sienne.

« -Un peu âcre mais agréable sur la langue, a t-il alors ajouté en léchant les commissures de ses lèvres dans un geste provoquant. Je suppose que ton sang doit être du premier choix, Voldemort et Edelweiss, c'est un cocktail détonnant. La sang d'une vierge est un ingrédient d'une grande puissance, il est évident que le tient pourrait m'apporter des pouvoirs incalculables et qui c'est peut être l'immortalité. »

« -Qui te dit que je suis encore vierge, ai-je alors répliqué avec une rapidité qu'il le déstabilisa un cours instant. »

« -A ton âge, je suppose que ta bande de griffondores décérébrés ne s'est pas encore penché sur ton cas, m'a t-il répondu avec un rictus amusé. Dans le cas contraire, je ne perdrai pas tout, se taper une fille comme toi c'est toujours une véritable délectation. »

« -Tu es complètement malade, ai-je repris tout en m'agitant comme un petit vers. »

J'ai tenté de marteler mes petits poings contre son torse, de le mordre, de le repousser mais mes efforts étaient vains. Mon sort était jeté depuis longtemps. D'une main ferme il a immobilisé mes bras, de l'autre il a ouvert ma chemise en faisant sauté les petits boutons de nacres qui la fermaient. Puis il a découpé mon bustier rosé avant de faire courir sa langue sur ma peau nue et d'embrasser le galbe de mon sein. A ce moment là, j'étais perdue. J'entendais mon coeur palpiter contre les parois de ma cage thoracique. Ma propre peur accentuait mon anxiété. Je devais réagir, j'en étais consciente mais je ne pouvais plus rien. Il a continué à parcourir mon corps prenant le temps d'apprécier chacune de mes formes jusqu'à glisser une main entre mes jambes, entre mes cuisses. Il a dessaisit sa prise sur mes poignets. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Saint-lô avait gagné la partie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire durer le plaisir. Moi, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, me venger de ce qu'il me faisait subir, du droit qu'il s'octroyait sur moi. Je voulais le faire souffrir, je voulais qu'il meure. Je sentais ma poitrine brûler d'une rage que je ne me connaissais pas. Si j'avais eu ma baguette, je lui aurais sûrement envoyé la pire des malédictions, je l'aurais mis à genoux et regarder lentement agoniser. Moi, d'habitude si sereine je me découvrais une malveillance terrible, un feu capable de me consumer. Tandis que Saint-lô se faisait plus pressant, ses doigts, à présent glissés en moi, ma fureur ne cessait de croître. Je peux encore sentir son goût si salé sur mes lèvres, sa peau brûlante contre la mienne, cette chaleur que je ne désirais pas. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux revoir cette grande salle vide où ne résonnait plus que nos souffles discordants. Je peux à nouveau me retrouver avec Saint-lô, seule, contre cette table usée par le temps, ses hanches étroitement liées aux miennes. Il suffit de si peu pour que je sois à nouveau cette gamine de 14ans, l'esprit embrouillé, le cœur mangé par la rage. Dans ma tête, une seule pensée se répétait en boucle : _je veux que tu souffres, je veux que tu souffres_…, jusqu'à ce que je le lui crache au visage. Aussitôt tout s'est figé. Plus de mains contre moins, plus de dents meurtrissant ma chaire, plus de lèvres balayant ma peau. J'ai ouvert mes yeux pour découvrir Saint-lô au sol. Il avait perdu de sa superbe et j'en étais satisfaite. J'avais voulut le voir là à mes pieds, à ma merci. Ses mains collées contre son entrejambe, j'ai vu bientôt se dessiner sur le sol de marbre, une marre rouge de plus en plus large, de plus en plus noire. Je n'ai rien fais. Je suis restée là à observer Saint-lô se tordre de douleur avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient. Je n'ai pas réalisé ce qui se passait, ce que je venais de faire ou du moins je ne l'ai pas voulut. Puis comme réveillée brusquement du cauchemar dans lequel je m'étais glissée, j'ai rabaissé ma jupe et j'ai quitté cette bibliothèque en courant. J'ai couru, couru aussi vite qu'il m'était possible. Tout était vide, un vide qui devenait angoissant à mesure que j'avançais. J'essayais de fuir ce qui était né en moi, ce qui m'était inconnue et qui avait si durement frapp Saint-lô. C'est moi qui l'avait fait tombé à terre, ma seule volonté poussée à bout en était la cause. C'était effrayant de se découvrir des capacités si terribles. J'ai continué à parcourir les couloirs. Au fond de moi, je ne voulais rencontrer personne, je me fichais bien de laisser ce serpent se vider de son sang. Puis, sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis heurtée à quelqu'un. Le professeur de potions, Marat Angus, se tenait devant moi. Il m'a regardé d'un air interloqué. Je devais être affreuse, à cet instant, les cheveux en désordre, les lèvres en sangs, ma main tenant maladroitement fermés les deux pans de ma chemise.

« -Dans la bibliothèques, ai-je simplement soufflé à bout de force. »

Il est parti en courant vers la bibliothèque tandis que je tombais à terre complètement perdue. Mon esprit encore prisonnier d'une peur qui me faisait trembler de tout mon être. J'en aurais pleuré si cela m'avait permis de tout faire disparaître mais je savais que çà n'arriverait pas. Il ne restait plus que ce malaise tapis au fond de moi. Ce soir là, ce n'est pas tant Saint-lô qui m'avait à se point bouleversée mais plutôt ce qu'il avait fais naître en moi, ce mal que j'étais capable de ressentir et de faire subir. Mon père aurait sûrement été fier de sa progéniture. »

__

__

_A suivre…_

A/n : Encore un chapitre qui ne se finit pas. C'est une habitude chez moi. Qu'est ce qu'est devenu le 'pauvre' Laszlo (vous le savez déjà plus ou moins mais faites comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant) ? Yselle va-t-elle se remettre de cette épreuve ? Comment vont réagir ses amis ?...Y a sûrement d'autres questions à se poser mais point trop n'en faut comme dit le dicton.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié les prédictions de la vieille femme. C'était un moyen détourner pour glisser des prophéties avant qu'Yselle ne commence à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Pour la suite, attendez vous à un chapitre moins joyeux (j'aime tourmenter mes personnages).

Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le poster aussi rapidement que les deux précédents. J'ai beaucoup de boulot en perspective et je ne veux absolument pas bâcler la prochaine partie à venir. Alors il faudra peut être vous armer de patience. Mais vos rewiews pourront peut être m'aider à me presser un peu. C'est à vous de voir.

Bisous à tous.

P.S : La chanson du début est une vieille comptine anglaise. Vous trouverez facilement la mélodie sur le net si çà vous intéresse. Le titre est '_The__ wraggle taggle gipsies'_. Quand à la traduction, elle est approximative mais çà n'a pas grand intérêt.


	6. Une obscure clarté

Alléluia, alléluia…j'en suis venue à bout. Et oui, je sais que vous n'osiez plus l'espérer mais j'ai rempli mon contrat (avec quelques mois de retard certes mais qu'est ce que des mois, des années quand…quand rien du tout). Mon 6ième chapitre est bel et bien achevé.

J'ai eu un mal fou pour le finir. J'ai manqué de temps puis d'inspiration, au final je vous le livre avec mes plus humbles excuses.

Des excuses j'en ferais également à mes rewiewers à qui je n'adresserais pas de réponse pour le moment. Je me réserve pour le prochain chapitre. Là je suis trop crevé pour le faire comme il faut. Je m'abstiendrais de faire également un commentaire sur le chapitre à venir. A vous de vous faire votre propre avis à ce sujet. (Avis qu'il serait très bien venu de me poster sous forme de rewiews…si vous voyez de quoi je parle.)

Quand au résumé du chapitre précédent, c'est très simple :

-Yselle vient de se faire agresser par Saint-Lô le préfet en chef et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des serpentard...

Voilà. Pour la suite c'est à vous de lire.

Alors bonne lecture.

**L'EDELWEISS**

CHAPITRE VI : Une obscure clarté.

Le couloir était large et ouvert. Des résidus de lumières pâles planaient au sol d'une manière mélancolique. L'air était frais et revigorant pourtant Yselle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi cloisonnée, oppressée par ces grands murs blanchis à la chaux qui paraissaient se refermer sur elle. La pénombre l'étouffait, le silence l'opprimait, la fraîcheur asphyxiait ses poumons. Tout accentuait son malaise. Son cœur n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Il tonnait dans sa poitrine avec une force douloureuse. Yselle respirait avec difficulté. Le manque d'air rendait son souffle haletant. L'Edelweiss n'était pas capable de se ressaisir. Incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, incapable de fixer son esprit. Yselle était demeurée debout, au centre de nulle part, depuis que les pas du professeur Angus s'étaient effacés dans l'écho de ce long corridor. Il s'était précipité vers la bibliothèque, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille tremblante qui maintenait ses poings serrés. Ses ongles labouraient la chaire de ses paumes sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience. Tout était vide. Son regard fixé sur le néant, l'esprit d'Yselle dérivait à mille lieux de ce simple monde matériel. Elle le sentait partir, sortir de son corps malade, ce corps fiévreux, perlé de sueur froide. Que venait t-elle de faire ? Non, ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait çà, çà ne pouvait pas l'être mais qui alors ? Quelqu'un en elle ? Au fond d'elle ? Tapis dans la noirceur de son âme ? Un être qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ? Un nouveau tremblement la saisit. Ses dents claquaient. Ses poils se hérissaient. Elle avait chaud, elle avait froid. Tout et rien en même temps. Trop de chose qu'elle était incapable de supporter. Il y avait quelqu'un en elle et elle se sentait devenir délirante. Yselle appuya sa main contre son front. Ce fut le premier geste qu'elle esquissa pour se calmer. Ce fut d'un maigre effet mais la jeune fille n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour en faire plus. Le cri râpeux d'un corbeau qui traversait l'encadrement des fenêtres, finit de la réveiller de cette longue agonie. Encore brumeuse, Yselle resserra les deux pans de sa chemise déchirée. Ses mains saignantes vinrent tâchés de rouge le coton blanc de sa camisole. Puis elle avança. Un pas après l'autre. Lentement. Encore hésitante, la démarche affectée par cette fièvre qui engourdissait son esprit. Elle se traîna ainsi sans réfléchir au chemin qu'elle empruntait. Pourtant elle ne pouvait rester ici, dans cet état. Mais où pouvait t-elle aller ? Où pouvait t-elle fuir, se cacher, s'ensevelir à jamais ?

_Ysella. Ysella Edelweiss. Qu'as tu fais vilaine fille ?_

Yselle se figea. Cette voix. Une voix frêle et enfantine. Une voix moqueuse et sifflante. Mais d'où venait t-elle ? La jeune fille tourna tant bien que mal son visage de gauche à droite. En vain. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal et elle ne voyait personne autour d'elle. Pourtant cette voix semblait s'y proche, tellement proche d'elle…

_L'Edelweiss s'est réveillée et Voldemort a sonné. Le pouvoir mélangé finira par la consumer._

Une autre voix. Un autre timbre. Plus grave et lugubre. Yselle fit un pas en arrière, tourna à nouveau précipitamment sa tête pour vérifier d'où provenaient ces échos. Mais il n'y avait personne, aucune silhouette se dessinant dans l'ombre de cet interminable couloir.

_As-tu peur Edelweiss ? Regardez comme elle tremble la gamine. Elle a raison de trembler, de grelotter d'effroi. Bientôt…_

D'autres voix frappaient à nouveau contre ses tempes. Elles résonnaient avec une méchanceté complice. Yselle serra sa tête entre ses mains. Elle emprisonna son crâne douloureux dans cet étau ensanglanté. Les murmures se firent plus nombreux, plus envahissants. Yselle du se résigner à penser qu'ils n'avaient d'autre provenance que son esprit malade. Elle se rappela alors ce jour où elle était entrée pour la première fois dans la chambre de sa défunte mère. Elle se souvint de ces mêmes voix qui l'avaient assaillie avec une brutalité inconnue. N'était ce pas ce qui lui arrivait à cet instant ?

_Si seulement elle savait ce qui l'attend. Mais à présent, elle saura tout. Tout lui viendra en tête et la folie avec._

Yselle ne parvenait pas à contenir ces échos incessants. Ces bruissements terrifiants qui étaient devenus des cris. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, rien à ces paroles qui martelaient son crâne. Elle crut, un instant, perdre pied sous le poids de ces maux mais dans un dernier sursaut elle chercha, comme une aveugle, du bout des doigts, le médaillon qui était miraculeusement resté autour de son cou. Elle le serra très fort, chercha de l'adoucissement dans cette pierre précieuse qui avait été ciselée dans le seul but de la protéger. Ce fut pour elle comme un réconfort de sentir le froid du médaillon se diffuser contre sa paume endolorie. Yselle reprit peu à peu le contrôle de sa respiration. Mais ce ne fut certainement pas suffisant pour l'apaiser. Le choc avait été trop brutal, les évènements trop incompréhensibles pour qu'elle puisse mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Et puis ces voix, ces voix toujours là, toujours menaçantes, des oiseaux de mauvaises augures dont elle ne comprenait pas les piaillements prophétiques. Si elle pouvait mourir en cet instant…

« -Ysella, comment te sens tu ? »

Yselle ne prit même pas la peine de lever son regard vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler. S'en était trop pour elle. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il était tout entier le jouet de sa propre fièvre. Quant à son esprit, les voix avaient fini par avoir raison de son bref apaisement. Les jambes flageolantes, la jeune fille s'écroula à terre. Dumbledore eut à peine le temps de la recueillir dans ses bras. Le front de l'Edelweiss était brûlant et son aspect physique ne pouvait pas être plus inquiétant. Le grand père qu'il était, fourbu par l'inquiétude, n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour la mener vers l'infirmerie où il espérait qu'elle puisse être soignée comme il se doit.

* * *

Le temps s'était soudainement levé. Le ciel s'était assombri, couvert par des nuages épais qui cachaient jusqu'à la lueur d'une lune nouvelle. Le soleil n'était plus qu'une lumière vacillante dont l'éclat avait disparu dans le crépuscule agonisant. Très vite une pluie diluvienne avait accompagnée cette nuée grisâtre. Les pelouses n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher qu'elles se retrouvaient à nouveau assaillit par les eaux. Les quatre maraudeurs se désolèrent d'un tel temps, James et Sirius plus que n'importe qui d'autre. L'averse les avait pris en traître les obligeant à interrompre brutalement leur entraînement. Quel temps de chien ! s'étaient t-ils écriés.

Ils avaient précipitamment rejoint l'enceinte de l'école avant d'investir les douches puis propres et apaisés, ils regagnèrent le Grand Hall. Leur faim avait fini par prendre le pas sur leur déception. Remus les y attendait avec une sérénité coutumière. Leur premier étonnement de cette fin de journée, l'averse mise à part, fut l'absence de leur amie. Yselle Edelweiss n'était pas parmi la cohorte des jeunes ados de Poudlard. La chose n'avait en soi rien de particulier. Absorbée par son travail ou par ses responsabilités auprès de la chorale, la jeune fille ne se formalisait pas de rater quelques repas. Le chemin des cuisines lui était bien connu et elle n'hésitait jamais à l'emprunter quand l'envi se faisait sentir.

Ce fut dans une totale insouciance qu'ils commencèrent à manger. L'effort leur avait ouvert l'appétit. Entre deux bouchées durement mastiquées, James commença à regretter la récente dispute qu'ils avaient eu, Sirius et lui, avec Yselle. Néanmoins, il eut très tôt de rejeter à nouveau la faute sur une seule et même personne, à savoir, Severus Rogue. Ses amis approuvèrent son point de vue. Cette 'carpette' de Servilus était l'unique responsable dans toute cette malheureuse affaire.

Les choses se déroulèrent ainsi sans plus de nouveauté jusqu'au départ précipité de leur directeur.

« -Bizarre, commenta Remus en concentrant son attention sur le siège que le vieil homme avait laissé vacant. »

« -Sûrement un problème avec Peeves, expliqua Sirius avant d'arracher un gros morceau de sa cuisse de faisan fumé. »

« -Il avait l'air soucieux, reprit le jeune loup. Et puis personne ne l'a prévenu, comment pourrait t-il savoir que… »

« -Dumb' sait tout, l'interrompit Sirius. C'est un vieux malin à qui rien n'échappe. »

« -N'empêche qu'Angus est absent lui aussi, renchérit Remus. C'est pas normal. »

« -Alors çà, personne ne s'en plaindra, ajouta précipitamment Peter la bouche encore remplie de pudding aux petits pois. Moins je le vois, mieux je porte. »

« -C'est pas lui qui te coupe l'appétit en tout cas, ironisa Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin. Angus ou pas Angus, 'à peine servi déjà parti'. La nourriture fait pas long feu avec toi. »

Peter se contenta de rougir à cette remarque qui n'était pas dénuée d'une certaine vérité.

« -Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Yselle ? demanda James en se tournant vers Remus le visage visiblement plus soucieux que ce qu'on pouvait attendre de sa part. »

« -C'est idiot ! s'exclama le jeune Black avec une arrogance involontaire. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui être arrivée ? Yselle est le genre de fille qui aime se faire désirer, un point c'est tout. Et puis c'est pas parce que Dumb' et Angus sont pas là que çà a forcément un rapport avec notre chieuse à nous. »

« -Sûrement, accorda James. »

« -Tu te fais du souci pour elle ? demanda Remus d'un voix posée. »

« -J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment, répondit t-il. »

« -Oublie, lui conseilla Sirius. Je suis sûre qu'elle nous attend dans la salle commune. »

La certitude de Sirius ne se confirma pas. Arrivée dans leur Maison, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de la jeune fille. Sous l'impulsion du jeune Potter, ils décidèrent de se diriger vers la grande bibliothèque, confiants de l'y trouver dissimulée sous une montagne de vieux grimoires. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du lieu en question, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une certaine appréhension noyer son esprit. L'odeur du sang, de la peur avaient oppressé ses sens. Un malaise sourd s'insinua alors en lui. Il s'abstint cependant d'en faire part à ses amis. Il était bien trop effrayé parce que son imagination lui laissait supposer. Seul James avait perçu la pâleur soudaine de son ami mais il s'était obstiné à croire que la fatigue coutumière du loup-garou en était l'unique responsable. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en était rien.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur de la bibliothèque, ils furent forcés de constater que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une partie du corps professoral se trouvait réunie aux portes de la grande salle d'étude. Leurs visages blêmes laissaient présager du pire. Ils semblaient plongés dans une conversation tendue. Certains d'entres eux ne cessaient d'entrer e sortir comme pour vérifier quelque chose. Plongés comme ils l'étaient dans leur propre réflexion, ils ne virent pas le jeune Potter arriver vers eux. James s'était élancé en direction des deux battants de la bibliothèque avec une vigueur effrayante. Sirius et Remus le suivirent de près talonnés par un Peter hébété. Nul n'eut la capacité de les arrêter avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans ce lieu mort. Puis James stoppa net sa course quand son regard se fixa sur une tâche pourpre abondante qui maculait le plancher de la bibliothèque. Son cœur cessa de battre et d'une voix enraillée il ne pu prononcer que ce mot :

« -Zélie ! »

Mais Zélie n'était pas là. Il avait balayer de son regard perçant les moindres recoins de la salle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille. « Et si jamais elle était… » James tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais il était incapable d'ordonner ses idées, incapable de concentrer son esprit pour y trouver une réponse satisfaisante.

« -Où est t-elle ? Où est Zélie ? »

La voix de Sirius avait tonné avec une sévérité qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Le jeune Potter sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter à son ami un regard interrogateur. L'inquiétude de Sirius l'avait presque surpris. Puis il se ressaisit. Oui. Lui aussi voulait savoir. Lui aussi voulait comprendre ce qu'il en était. Il fallait qu'on leur réponde, que leur professeur cessent de les observer comme des animaux pathétiques, qu'ils cessent d'afficher cette expression de profonde contenance qui ne convenait pas dans un instant si critique où l'inconnu était plus cruel que la connaissance des faits réels.

Ce fut leur tout nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, Mrs Minerva Mc Gonagall, qui tenta de les rassurer.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas Messieurs, Miss Edelweiss va bien. Elle se trouve à l'infirmerie pour le moment. »

« -L'infirmerie ?! murmura James. »

« -Si elle va bien, alors à qui appartient ce sang ? demanda rageusement Sirius en pointant du doigts la flaque qui se répondait sur le bois nervuré du planché. »

« -Ce n'est pas celui d'Yselle, répondit Remus Lupin. »

L'assistance tourna vers le garçon des regards interrogateurs.

« -Votre ami a raison, Mr Black, confirma Mrs Mc Gonagall avec une contenance exemplaire. Il y a eu un incident très fâcheux entre Mlle Edelweiss et Mr Saint-Lô. »

« -Fâcheux ?! s'emporta James. Que lui a fait cette pourriture ?! »

« -Mr Potter ! Je sais que la situation n'est pas des plus plaisante mais je vous prierais de mesurer un tant soit peu votre langage, intervînt sévèrement Miss Taraxa. »

« -Comment voulez vous mesurer quoique ce soit, s'énerva à son tour Sirius. Si ce salop l'a touchée, je vous jure que je lui ferais bouffer sa face de reptile et tout ce qui va avec. »

« -Miss Edelweiss s'en ait déjà occupé, laissa échapper Mr Terkwin. »

« -Comment ? questionna Peter d'une mine angoissée. »

« -Nous ne savons pas vraiment mais Mr Saint-Lô a dû être transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital, son état était critique et… »

« -Rien à faire, le coupa James d'une voix agressive. Dites nous comment va Zélie ! Dites nous ce qui s'est pass ! »

« -Mr Potter ! le reprit à nouveau Miss Taraxa. Calmez vous je vous prie. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose, nous pouvons seulement supposer de certains faits. Quand Mlle Edelweiss se réveillera, nous en saurons un peu plus à ce sujet. »

Les quatre garçons voulurent protester mais leur professeur les devança.

« -Maintenant Messieurs, je vous prierais de rejoindre votre Maison. »

« -Mais on veut voir… »

« -Pas de 'mais', Mr Black. Votre amie a besoin de repos et vous quatre avez besoin de vous calmez un peu. Allez vous coucher. Vous ne pouvez lui être d'aucune utilité pour le moment. »

D'un geste ordonné, Mrs Mc Gonagall reconduisit le groupe d'élèves hors de la bibliothèque. Mrs Hasty se chargea de les raccompagner dans la tour des griffondores. Avant de les quitter, elle les pria de ne dire mot de ce qu'ils avaient appris ce soir. Ils promirent de garder le secret d'un hochement de tête. Le visage pâle, les yeux perdus dans des pensées chaotiques, ils traversèrent leur salle commune sans prononcer un mot, sans accorder un regard à quiconque sous le regard surpris de certains de leurs camarades qui étaient demeurés groupés autour de l'âtre flamboyant.

« -Vous n'avez pas vu Yselle ? les apostropha Lily Evans. »

Remus se chargea de lui répondre.

« -Non. On l'a pas vu depuis le début de l'après midi. Elle doit sûrement traîner avec Rogue comme d'habitude. »

Malgré l'apparente désinvolture de sa voix, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cette réponse étrangement dissonante. Elle s'abstint néanmoins de faire une quelconque remarque à ce sujet et après avoir remercier Remus, elle reprit sa conversation avec Nonnée Desprès.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, il y eu un long silence puis Peter prit enfin la parole :

« -Vous avez un idée de ce qui s'est pass ? demanda t-il avec une naïveté outrancière. »

James, Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu. Pas besoin de se poser la question, les suppositions faisaient amplement office d'explication plus que convaincante. Néanmoins de nombreuses zones d'ombre demeuraient. Pourquoi un homme comme Saint-Lô s'en était pris à leur amie ? Pourquoi le préfet en chef des serpentards, élève brillant, capitaine adulé, pourquoi cet être qui possédait toutes les qualités qu'un homme puisse désiré avait t-il soudainement agressé une gamine d'à peine 15ans ?

« -C'est une ordure, lâcha Sirius. Je l'ai toujours su. Ces serpentards ! Si seulement je pouvais…ragea t-il en serrant les poings. »

James ne répondit pas. Il demeurait songeur, emprisonné dans sa propre rage, le cœur tiraillé dans un bouillonnement de sentiments qu'il lui était difficile de mettre en ordre. Rage, colère, culpabilité et incompréhension se mélangeait dans un chorus douloureux. Il souffrait d'autant plus de ne pas savoir. Ne pas savoir si son amie allait bien, si son appréhension était justifiée. Il resta ainsi cloîtré dans son silence tandis que Sirius continuait à s'époumoner.

« -Ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette école. Il faudrait s'en débarrasser. Et Yselle qui s'obstinait à traîner avec l'autre pourriture de Rogue. »

« -Arrête, Sirius ! Cà sert à rien de t'énerver comme çà. Ce qui est fait est fait, l'interrompit Remus. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est être sûre que Zélie va bien. Le reste, on verra plus tard. »

« -Remus a raison, il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie, accorda James dont le visage s'animait à nouveau. »

« -Il suffit de prendre ta cape, James, ce soir, quand tout le monde sera endormi, ajouta Sirius avec un enthousiasme à peine dissimulé. »

« -Mais si on nous trouve en pleine nuit…protesta Peter d'un ton inquiet. »

« -Oh ! Arrête, on s'en fiche de toute façon, répliqua aussitôt le jeune Black dont l'attitude poltronne de son ami commençait réellement à l'exaspérer. Si tu as trop peur pour venir avec nous, tu n'as qu'à rester ici. »

« -C'est…c'est pas çà mais…balbutia le petit gras. Il va y avoir du monde avec Yselle. C'est sûr que son grand père va pas vouloir la laisser toute seule. »

« -Peter n'a pas tord. Si Dumbledore est dans le coin, il saura tout de suite qu'on est là aussi, cape ou pas, reprit Remus d'une voix songeuse. Et je penses que Mc Gonagall n'a pas tord quand elle dit que Zélie a besoin de repos. Moi-même j'aimerais être sûre que tout va bien mais je suis convaincu qu'elle ne court aucun danger. Elle a bien réussi à se débarrasser de Saint-Lô, alors… »

« -Mais comment a t-elle fait ? intervînt précipitamment Peter. Je veux dire, c'est vrai, comment a t-elle fait pour blesser Saint-Lô au point de l'envoyer d'urgence à St Mangouste. C'est pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, non, bien au contraire, mais je trouve çà bizarre. »

« -C'est vrai mais Yselle nous le dira si elle le peut. D'ici là, nous devrions essayer de nous reposer. »

« -Tu parles comme un prof, Remus, bougonna le jeune Black. »

« -T'as autre chose à proposer ?! De toute manière rien ne sert d'élaborer des suppositions qui n'ont aucun sens. C'est pas en se torturant l'esprit qu'on arrivera à quoique ce soit. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, James non plus. Ce dernier avait déjà repris son air maussade. Très vite les quatre garçons se mirent au lit sans prononcer un mot. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante. Le jeune Black en voulait à Remus d'avoir raison. Remus, lui, préférait ne pas se soucier de l'air renfrogné de son ami. La pleine lune était pour bientôt et ses effets se faisaient déjà sentir sur son corps fragile. Le jeune homme souffrait mais ne le montrait pas. Peter, pour sa part, semblait de tous les quatre le plus apeuré. Pourquoi était t-il effrayé, lui qui n'avait, semble t-il, rien à craindre dans cette histoire ? Peut être parce que son esprit craintif s'était rapidement emballé à la vue de ce sang répandu sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait senti la mort roder autour de lui. C'était une sensation nouvelle et des plus désagréables. Cela le renvoyait à ses propres faiblesses et à son incapacité à se protéger des aléas de la vie. Quand il remonta bien haut ses draps, Peter repensa à tous cela. Il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Comment Yselle avait t-elle pu faire une telle chose ? Il n'avait de cesse de se poser cette question. Sa seule réjouissance était d'avoir pu éviter de rendre visite à la jeune fille. Et si elle était dangereuse ? Après tout n'était t-elle pas une Edelweiss ? Une chose étrange et mal définie ? Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose au sujet des anciens mais son imagination d'adolescent lui laissait penser que ce fait n'était pas sans importance et qu'il devait se tenir sur ses gardes. Un nouveau frisson. D'un geste prompt, il s'enterra sous sa couverture. 'Et si…' Il finit par s'endormir rapidement. Sa fatigue avait été plus forte que ses propres angoisses. Demain était un autre jour et il avait tout le temps de s'y préparer.

* * *

Yselle n'apprécia pas son réveil. Elle n'apprécia nullement cette douleur qui pointa dans son crâne aussitôt qu'elle eût ouvert ses yeux. Elle n'aima pas cette odeur camphré, propre à toute infirmerie qui lui révulsa l'estomac. Et elle détesta se rappeler ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Quand ses paupières laissèrent enfin la lumière des candélabres attaquer sa rétine, la jeune fille ressentit comme un nouveau malaise, un vieux reste du mal qui l'avait assaillit un peu plus tôt. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, pensant ainsi retrouver un peu de contenance mais Mrs Pomfrey s'élança aussitôt vers elle.

« -Oh ! Non, fillette. Faites bien attention. Il ne faut pas vous lever d'un coup comme çà, vous allez vous sentir mal. »

Yselle voulut protester, bloquer ce geste qui l'obligeait à se rallonger mais elle était plus faible que ce qu'elle ne pensait.

« -Allons, allons, attendez que je vous donne quelque chose pour vous soulager, poursuivit l'infirmière avec une bienveillance maternelle. »

L'Edelweiss entendit un verre tinter, le bruit d'une mixture que l'on tourne accompagné par un parfum de chocolat très prononcé. Mrs Pomfrey lui tendit un bol plein avant de l'aider à boire sagement ce merveilleux remède. Yselle n'avait aucune envi de cette préparation sucrée dont l'odeur suffisait seule à lui soulever le cœur. Néanmoins elle ne pu faire autrement que d'obtempérer et de laisser le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge. Les effets furent immédiats. Ses maux de tête puis ses nausées s'estompèrent avec une rapidité miraculeuse.

« -Voila qui est mieux, n'est ce pas ? reprit la jeune médicomage en gratifiant ses propos d'un sourire tendre. »

Yselle s'accorda sur ce fait d'un hochement de tête.

« -J'espère que tu te sens mieux, Yselle. »

Son grand-père était là près de son lit. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle remarqua sa présence et pour la première fois de sa vie elle redouta d'être confronté à son regard.

« -Je crois, chuchota t-elle. »

Comme sa voix lui paraissait enfantine et peu sûre d'elle ! Yselle se maudit à l'instant d'être incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Elle racla sa gorge en espérant que cela suffirait pour qu'elle retrouve son timbre habituel.

« -Je me doute que ce moment n'est pas très évident pour toi, Yselle, reprit t-il. Je suis convaincu que tu préférerais oublier ce qui c'est passé ce soir… »

« -Quelle heure est t-il ? demanda t-elle précipitamment comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que le vieil homme venait de lui dire. Cà fait longtemps que je suis ici ? »

« -Non, pas très, répondit posément son grand-père. »

Yselle tourna son regard vers lui. Il lui souriait mais sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi elle se sentait accablé par les émotions qui se dissimulaient derrière les yeux translucide de cet homme.

« -Grand-père, tu sais je…tenta t-elle de dire. »

Elle baissa la tête, se détournant ainsi de ce regard qui lui pesait tant puis elle essaya de parler avec plus de facilité.

« -…je voulais pas, grand-père. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai rien fait. Saint-Lô était là et puis après il s'est retrouvé à terre et…il y avait du sang... »

« -C'est bon, Yselle, calme toi, je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. »

« -Non ! C'est pas çà, protesta t-elle avec une violence aussi soudaine que peu coutumière. Je voulais…je voulais qu'il meurt. »

La voix de la jeune fille avait percé le silence angoissant de cette fin de journée. Son visage s'était crispé, ses yeux s'étaient voilés de noir et ses poings avaient inévitablement refermé leur étau sur le rebord de la couverture en laine.

« -J'ai eu ce que j'ai voulut, conclut t-elle. Je n'ai eu qu'à y penser pour que çà arrive. »

« -Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas eu recours à votre baguette pour vous défendre ?! »

Angus. Yselle tourna son visage vers cette voix déstabilisante. Elle ne l'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'avait pas même devinée sa présence. Son visage calme, emprunt d'une grande sérénité s'extirpa de l'ombre dans lequel il s'était cantonné. Le regard d'Yselle fut aussitôt frappé par le bleu électrisant de ses yeux. Ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent à l'instant même où leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle en fut pétrifiée. Il y avait tellement de ressemblance entre Saint-Lô et cet homme qui la dévisageait avec une telle froideur. Cette même assurance, ce même charisme étouffant. Et pourtant elle savait bien que ces deux hommes n'avaient rien avoir l'un avec l'autre. Yselle, malgré le choc, réussit à lui répondre d'un hochement de tête. Le visage d'Angus se contracta aussitôt, son esprit semblait s'être tout à coup plonger dans une profonde réflexion. Le jeune Edelweiss prit sur elle pour tenter de se ressaisir, tenter de devenir à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même. D'un froncement de sourcil, elle durcit ses traits. Pourquoi le fait de ne pas avoir utiliser sa baguette paraissait à tel point déranger son professeur ? Certes la chose était étrange en soi mais pourquoi semblait t-il le lui reprocher ? Assurément, Marat Angus n'était rien de moins qu'un puit de reproches néanmoins Yselle aurait bien aimé connaître quelles pensées hantaient l'esprit de cet homme à cet instant précis. Ce dernier échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Dumbledore, ce qui déplut fortement à la jeune Edelweiss. Pourquoi affichaient t ils tous deux un air si grave ? La complicité sévère qui les liait ne la rassura en rien. Yselle attendit une parole réconfortante qui ne vînt jamais. Alors, la colère remplaçant tout autre sentiment, elle se leva de son lit. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence pesant. Elle savait à présent qu'on ne le lui dirait rien, rien qui ne la satisfasse. Les pieds aussitôt au sol, elle se redressa, chancela un peu mais sa détermination l'aida à reprendre des forces. Elle aurait ainsi pu se diriger sans mal jusqu'à la sortie si Mrs Pomfrey ne s'était élancée vers elle pour la retenir.

« -Vous devriez rester au lit, ordonna t-elle en la tenant fermement par les épaules. »

« -Pas besoin, je me sens très bien, protesta Yselle. »

« -Zélie, Pompom a raison. Il serait bien mieux pour toi que tu restes cette nuit à l'infirmerie. »

« -Il n'en est pas question ! C'est inutile ! reprit la jeune fille d'un ton résolu. »

« -Après ce qui vous êtes arrivée, il vaut mieux que vous demeuriez ici. »

Angus avait parlé à nouveau et le son de sa voix avait glacé le sang d'Yselle. Elle avait oublié. Elle avait oublié ce qui lui était arrivé. Sa colère avait été si forte que tout s'était volatilisé de son esprit : la bibliothèque, Saint-Lô, les voix, la douleur…Ce fut comme un retour en arrière cruellement brutal. Yselle se cramponna aux barreaux du lit pour mieux assurer son équilibre. Ses jambes lui faisaient défauts. Le choc venait de lui enlever le peu de force qu'elle tenait pour acquise. Son regard se fixa dans l'air intoxiqué par l'odeur des potions et autres herbages qui emplissaient l'infirmerie.

« -Dormez ! Nous reparlerons de tout çà demain, poursuivit son professeur avec un calme glacial. »

« -Bonne nuit, Yselle. Essaie de te reposer mon enfant. »

Tout en parlant, Dumbledore s'était approché de sa petite fille pour apposer un baiser sur son front brûlant. Sans rajouter un mot, les deux hommes disparurent dans le silence de Poudlard tandis que Mrs Pomfrey aidait l'Edelweiss à prendre place dans son lit encore tiède. Cette dernière ne protesta pas. Elle s'accorda pour faire ce que l'infirmière lui demandait. Yselle était fatiguée. Elle pouvait bien le reconnaître. Quand les lumières s'éteignirent, quand l'infirmière partit à son tour vaquer à d'autres occupations, quand le lieu demeura définitivement mort, la jeune griffondore pu enfin fermer les yeux et laisser le sommeil la gagner. Peut être que son esprit pourrait enfin s'apaiser, peut être pourrait t-elle enfin trouver un peu de répit mais combien de temps cela durait t-il ?

* * *

Impossible de dormir, impossible de vider son esprit de tout ce qui le tourmentait. James se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. Il tira les couvertures sur son visage puis les retira aussitôt d'un geste brusque. Zélie. Inconsciemment il tâtonna du plat de la main la place inoccupée. Les draps y étaient froids, encore parfaitement lisses. L'Edelweiss n'était pas là et cette réalité lui était des plus désagréables. Il tourna son visage sur sa droite pour observer avec désolation le vide qui le faisait tant souffrir. Puis il se laissa envahir par le silence de la nuit. Quelques ronflements se faisaient entendre, celui de ses amis profondément endormis, le lointain cris des chouettes, le sifflement d'un vol de corbeau barrant la lumière de la lune de son vol impeccable. James n'y tînt plus. Il se leva brusquement. Il avait pris sa décision. Il devait la voir, voir son amie, celle qui lui avait si souvent témoigner sa tendresse. La voir pour apaiser son esprit. Il emporta sa cape avec lui et sans bruit il s'échappa de la tour des griffondores. Caché sous son étoffe invisible, il traversa rapidement l'école. Bientôt les portes de l'infirmerie se dressèrent devant lui. Il ressentit comme un pincement au cœur, une certaine appréhension de la savoir si proche. Il craignait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir. Et si elle ne dormait pas…qu'allait t-il pouvoir lui dire ? Serait t-il capable de lui parler sans détourner le regard ? Bien sur que oui. Il la regarderait sans sourciller. Il plongerait ses yeux dans les siens avec douceur et bienveillance pour qu'elle sache qu'il était venu pour elle, pour la soutenir. Ce fut avec cette résolution en tête que James pénétra dans la noirceur de cette infirmerie silencieuse. Il avança lentement en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit qui puisse venir troubler la tranquillité angoissante de ce lieu. Yselle était là, dans un de ces lits. Il devinait déjà son petit corps pelotonné dans une grande couverture de laine bleue. Elle dormait. James s'avança vers elle avant de se pencher légèrement pour la regarder. Elle respirait. Son cœur s'apaisa alors. Yselle était bien vivante, on ne lui avait pas mentit. Ainsi, plongée dans son sommeil, elle paraissait noyée dans une quiétude tranquille des plus surréalistes. Le jeune Potter éclaira ce visage serein de sa baguette lumineuse. Sa peau lui parut alors si blanche, quasi fantomatique, puis il vit sur les reflets nacrés de sa chaire les marques impardonnables que Saint-Lô y avait laissées. Des bleus le long de son cou gracile. D'autres empreintes de ses doigts criminels inscrites au-delà de ce que ses vêtements pouvaient laisser entrevoir. L'esprit de James s'emballa à nouveau. Il crut voire défiler sous ses yeux une scène qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Pauvre Zélie ! Sa si tendre Zélie. James effleura du plat de la main le duvet doux de sa joue. La jeune fille en frémit légèrement. Il arrêta son geste aussitôt pour mieux observer ce visage, pour mieux observer cette amie pour qui il éprouvait à cet instant une compassion qu'il lui avait toujours été inconnue. Son cœur se comprima. Il aurait tellement aimé la saisir dans ses bras, la recouvrir de son étreinte protectrice, être celui qui lui viendrait en aide. Il se pencha, se rapprocha d'elle un peu plus encore avant d'embrasser sa joue. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit aussitôt ses propres joues s'empourprer. Ce geste anodin lui parut alors bien audacieux. Pourquoi ressentait t-il une telle gêne ? Pourquoi semblait t-il se troubler pour si peu ? Des murmures. Les lèvres d'Yselle venaient de bouger imperceptiblement. James tendit son oreille.

« -Harry…Harry ne me laisse pas…je t'aime Harry… »

Le jeune griffondore jeta un regard interdit en direction de l'Edelweiss. Qui était cet Harry ? Ce garçon qu'elle aimait ? James s'approcha de nouveau pour déchiffrer ses chuchotements incompréhensibles mais un bruit de pas l'arrêta net dans sa tentative. Il tourna brusquement sa tête pour vérifier ce qu'il en était. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Il regarda une dernière fois le visage de son amie avant de réajuster sa cape sur le dessus de sa tête.

« -Dors bien ma Zélie. »

Puis il s'évanouit dans l'ombre de la nuit sans avoir pu entendre ce que la petite bouche de l'Edelweiss laissait échapper, sans entendre ce que les rêves de la jeune fille avaient prédit. Il aurait peut être su alors que le temps de l'innocence venait de prendre fin, il aurait compris que l'acte de Saint-Lô venait de fracturer les portes d'un monde dont la noirceur finirait par les engloutir.

* * *

Yselle ne se présenta pas le lendemain matin au cours d'Astronomie tenu par Miss Taraxa, ni à ceux qui suivirent. Elle fut absente toute la journée au grand étonnement de ses camarades de classes et de ceux pour qui elle avait un minimum d'importance. James s'empressa d'y apporter une explication des plus banales prétextant une mauvaise fièvre soudaine. L'excuse sembla convenir à tous et personne ne chercha à se renseigner plus en amont. Seuls Lily et les membres de la chorale demandèrent à la voir mais on leur refusa ce droit le plus civilement qu'il soit.

Le départ de Saint-Lô fut annoncé plus tard dans la journée par le directeur lui-même. L'absence du préfet en chef avait elle aussi suscitée beaucoup de murmures. Dumbledore eut tôt fait d'y mettre un terme. Laszlo était parti précipitamment pour des raisons familiales qui ne pouvaient être précisées. Cette explication aurait pu convenir pourtant elle ne fit qu'accroître la curiosité de la plupart des élèves notamment de ceux pour qui portait au préfet des serpentards une admiration sans borne. Très peu d'entre eux cependant tentèrent de voir un parallèle entre les absences jumelées d'une jeune griffondore de 4ième année et celle de l'héritier des Saint-Lô. A la fin de la journée il ne restait plus rien des on-dit. L'école avait tourné la page sur un mystère qui n'avait déjà plus grand intérêt. La bande des quatre maraudeurs avait de son côté pris garde de ne rien dire de ce qu'il savait. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs évoqué à aucun moment ce fait entre eux. Le silence avait été leur seul moyen pour oublier un tant soit peu la tension qu'avaient fait naître en eux les évènements de la veille. Leur colère était bien présente, leur inquiétude aussi. Ils essayaient de les dissimuler derrière leur habituel air goguenard mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que tout cela sonnait faux.

Dans la journée, ils tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de rendre visite à leur amie qui demeurait encore à l'infirmerie mais Mrs Pomfrey affirma une fois de plus que la jeune fille avait besoin de repos. James essaya à nouveau en fin de journée. Les portes de l'infirmerie lui demeurèrent closes. Il rebroussa chemin, regagnant lentement la tour des griffondores. Il gardait à l'esprit l'image d'un Yselle endormie, le visage et le cou marqué par les contusions que Saint-Lô y avait laissé. Ce soir encore, il ne pourrait trouver le sommeil, il le savait déjà. L'angoisse lui avait coupé toutes envies. La chaleur de sa joue qu'il avait caressée la nuit dernière lui revînt en mémoire. Il se rappela alors du regard qu'il avait porté sur elle, cet élan de tendresse qu'il avait eu en l'observant dormir. Il lui avait semblé la voir pour la première fois. Ce souvenir ne lui fut que plus douloureux. Une colère sourde revînt l'assaillir. Il fallait qu'il la venge, qu'il venge Zélie, qu'il trouve un moyen de faire ressortir le profond ressentiment qui bouillait en lui. Mais cette idée lui parut aussitôt absurde. Saint-Lô n'était plus là. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu du jeune serpentard, il lui était pourtant facile d'imaginer quel avait été son sort. Il replongea à nouveau dans ses sombres pensées, son esprit tout entier accaparé par des évènements qu'il ne comprenait pas, alourdit par un pressentiment funeste et dans sa tête cette même question : qui était cet 'Harry' ? Ce garçon qu'il haïssait s'en même être sur de son existence réelle.

* * *

Au grand étonnement de ses amis, Yselle refit son apparition le lendemain matin, la mine rayonnante, les traits du visage détendus. Les quatre griffondores furent troublés par la nonchalance de la jeune fille qui semblait réagir comme si rien de tout ce qu'on leur avait raconté n'avait eu une quelconque réalité. En fin de journée, ils en vinrent presque à oublier l'étrange cauchemar dans lequel ils avaient été plongés deux jours plus tôt. Aucun d'eux ne se risqua à évoquer le sujet, ils tentèrent encore moins de questionner leur amie. A quoi bon ressasser des souvenirs aussi gênants et douloureux ?

Tout reprit son cours normal, tout ou presque. Quelque chose avait changé. Yselle elle-même avait changée et bien qu'elle s'attachât à être ce qu'elle avait toujours été, ses quatre amis n'étaient pas dupes. La jeune fille semblait avoir lentement glissé vers un ailleurs dont l'accès leur demeurait, au fil des jours, de plus en plus difficile.

Yselle avait commencé par prendre de la distance avec ses amis. Elle qui aimait trouver refuge dans le capharnaüm de leur chambre, n'avait plus remit un pied dans le dortoir des quatre garçons. Sirius lui avait pourtant, à maintes fois, fait la demande mais Zélie avait su se défiler à chaque fois sous des prétextes multiples. James s'était lui-même confié à Remus à ce sujet. Yselle n'était pas comme avant et cela le préoccupait. Il s'était abstenu de rajouter à quel point il se languissait de la jeune fille, à quel point sa présence lui manquait. Leur complicité avait toute l'apparence des jours passés pourtant il demeurait une faille dans leur relation. Il avait remarqué à plusieurs occasions comment Yselle évitait tout contact avec ses amis. Il avait été pétrifié quand en posant sa main sur son épaule, la jeune Edelweiss s'était prestement dégagée de cette étreinte légère. Ce fait troublant s'était répété à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que James, lui-même, évite soigneusement de tel geste de proximité. Avait t-elle peur de lui ?

Ceci n'avait été que le début d'un tout. Au fil des jours, le comportement d'Yselle avait été de plus en plus inquiétant. Tout avait commencé par des petits riens, des éléments anodins qui, pris séparément, ne semblaient que des fioritures sans importance : une Yselle inattentive, un peu plus tête en l'air qu'à son habitude. Rapidement ses moments d'absences s'étaient multipliés. La jeune fille demeurait alors prostrée, l'esprit comme accaparé, le regard hagard. Dans ces moments mis en suspens, Yselle paraissait rêver les yeux grands ouverts. Puis un après-midi d'hiver plus doux que les autres, alors que la jeune fille et ses quatre amis se trouvaient dissimulés au cœur de la forêt interdite, assis à même la pierre tombale polie par le temps, en pleine séance d'entraînement au quel ils s'astreignaient un peu plus souvent depuis la fin des grandes pluies, le visage d'Yselle avait soudainement changé d'expression. Sirius s'était empressé de la secouer mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Elle était demeurée accroupie sur le dallage froid, les bras ballants, sans aucune trace de vie. Malgré les appels de ses amis et leurs tentatives désespérés de la faire réagir, Yselle ne cilla pas puis des mots intelligibles s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant qu'un cri étouffé ne les accompagne. Après cela, les quatre garçons l'avaient pressés de question mais elle n'avait manifestée aucune envie de leur répondre. « Je suis fatiguée, avait t-elle dit. » Remus avait porté une main à son front brûlant. Une nouvelle fois Yselle s'était brusquement reculée fuyant le contact chaud de cette main qu'on lui tendait et qui n'était pas le sienne.

« -Tu as de la fièvre, avait t-il constaté. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. »

« -C'est simplement de la fatigue, avait t-elle répondu avec une gêne fâchée. Et puis il y a trop de courant d'air ici, c'est normal que je tombe malade. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle était partie. D'autres auraient préféré dire qu'elle s'était enfuie.

« -Elle ne va pas bien du tout, avait ajouté James. »

« -Ce n'est pas que la fièvre, avait repris à son tour Sirius d'un ton sombre. »

« -Il faut en parler au directeur, avait affirmé Remus d'une manière catégorique. »

« -J'ai l'impression qu'elle perd la tête, avait déclaré Peter d'une petite voix. »

« -Y a pas de raison pour que çà arrive, avait aussitôt protesté James avec une hargne surprenante. Zélie allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à…Elle est encore sous le choc. Si seulement elle pouvait nous parler, nous dire ce qui ne va pas. »

« -Elle n'en a pas envi. Tout çà lui pèse trop. »

« -Raison de plus pour parler avec nous. Il faut pas qu'elle se referme sur elle comme elle le fait. »

« -Et si ce n'était pas que ? avait alors demandé Remus. S'il se passait autre chose qui nous échappe complètement ? »

« -Comme quoi ? »

« -Yselle est une Edelweiss, peut être que…avait t-il commencé à répondre. »

« -Tu parles d'une crise de _delirium _? l'avait questionné Sirius avec une noirceur soudaine. »

« -Je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais çà y ressemble. »

« -Une crise de _delirium _?! De quoi parlez vous ? s'était empressé d'intervenir James. Cà ne peut pas arriver à Zélie… »

« -C'est une Edelweiss, James, lui avait rappeler à juste titre Sirius. Une Edelweiss donc une _vactionari__ logum_, tu sais ce que cela veut dire. »

« -Qu'est ce que vous raconter ? Je comprends rien, moi, était intervenu Peter d'une voix chevrotante, son esprit peureux lui faisant craindre les pires choses. »

« -Une _vactionari__ logum_ est une personne qui lit l'avenir, enfin pas vraiment mais on va essayer de simplifier au maximum. Dans la plus part des cas leurs pouvoirs se manifestent dans des crises de delirium. C'est sûrement çà ce qui lui arrive. »

« -Et après ?! C'est beau d'arriver à ce genre de conclusion mais qu'est ce qu'on fait de Zélie ? On peut pas la laisser comme çà sans rien faire, s'était agité nerveusement le jeune Potter. »

« -Rester à ses côtés, faire attention à ses moindres faits et gestes…avait expliqué Remus. »

« -Oui c'est çà, on va l'aider, on va être à ses côtés et tout rentrera dans l'ordre comme cela était le cas avant, s'était enthousiasmé James non sans un peu de mal. »

Ses amis avaient approuvés ses dires néanmoins chacun gardait au fond de soi le sentiment que tout ceci ne serait pas aussi facile qu'ils se plaisaient à le croire.

* * *

Le comportement d'Yselle n'était pas passé inaperçu et bien qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour paraître telle qu'elle avait toujours été, peu de gens, parmi ceux qui la côtoyaient, ne semblaient se laisser prendre au piège des apparences. Pour autant nul n'était capable d'expliquer pareil changement. Yselle avait toujours été considérée comme une personnalité étrange, un être à part dont le passé énigmatique et les légendes fantasmagoriques l'entourant, ne faisaient qu'accroître les a priori entretenus à son égard. Il fut rapidement accordé, par les plus mauvaises langues de l'école que la pauvre Ysella Edelweiss perdait tout bonnement la tête. Certains avaient même lancé des paris quand au nombre de temps qu'il faudrait avant qu'elle ne prenne résidence dans les murs du service des grandes pathologies du trouble mentales de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Le grand réfectoire était le lieu idéal pour la divulgation de ce genre de rumeur. La promiscuité, la réunion au complet de tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient autant d'éléments qui favorisaient la propagation de ce type d'histoires souvent peu fiables mais dont tout un chacun raffolait. Le groupe de Winnifred Wintly s'entendait mieux que personne dans l'art des cancans. Ce fut avec une joie certaine mais retenue que le 'commère des commères' et son groupe de harpies entreprirent de faire d'Yselle le sujet coutumier de leurs passionnantes conversations.

« -Vous l'avez entendu vous aussi cette nuit, chuchota Adélie Swan grande asperge au nez droit comme un poteau téléphonique. Elle m'a fait tellement peur ! J'ai cru qu'on l'égorgeait. »

« -Ne m'en parle pas, renchérit Emma Von Blum de son habituel ton hautain. J'en ai encore la chaire de poule. »

« -Cà ne peut plus durer. Regardez mes poches sous les yeux, se plaints à nouveau Adélie en tirant sur la fine peau bleutée qui bordait le bas de son regard. Je suis affreuse ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Va parler à sa bande de potes, Winnie, dis leur de s'en occuper. »

« -Je crois qu'il n'y a plus que çà à faire, répondit la jeune Wintly d'un air solennel. On a suffisamment été clémente comme çà. Beaucoup serait déjà allé se plaindre au directeur de notre maison. »

Dans un bond franc et décidé, elle partit rejoindre le groupe des maraudeurs qui demeuraient encore présent dans la salle. Dès qu'ils la virent venir à leur rencontre, Sirius et James tentèrent une fuite discrète mais trop tard.

« -Black ? Potter ? Attendez deux secondes ! J'ai quelques choses à vous dire. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu nous veux encore, Wintly ? cracha Sirius. »

« -Pas besoin d'être si désagréable ! Surtout quand je viens pour vous parler de votre petite copine. »

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Yselle ? questionna James avec une désinvolture qui frisait l'arrogance. Elle t'a encore remis à ta place et ton ego surdimensionné n'a pas pu le supporter, c'est ? Ne pense qu'on va te consoler. »

« -C'est plutôt elle qui aurait besoin d'être remise à sa place ces derniers temps, reprit t-elle avec un brin de malice diabolique dans la voix. »

« -Où veux tu en venir ? »

« -Depuis que Mlle 'la petite princesse' préfère dormir dans notre dortoir, poursuivit t-elle. On n'a pas pu passé une seule nuit sans être réveillé par ses cris. »

« -'Ses cris' ? »

« -Oui. Votre Yselle est sûrement somnambule mais à ce niveau là çà frise la psychiatrie. Alors que çà vous botte de l'entendre s'égosiller dans son sommeil c'est votre affaire mais nous on n'en veut plus, lança t-elle avec sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance naturelle. Elle n'a qu'à retourner squatter votre chambre. Je suis sûre que vous en serez ravis… »

« -De quoi tu te mêles, langue de vipères ! rétorqua Sirius dans un rictus malsain. Comme si Yselle allait faire selon votre bonne volonté. Tu ne t'es jamais dis que c'était de dormir à proximité de décérébrés dans ton genre qui lui faisait faire des cauchemars ?! J'en ferais pas moins à sa place. T'as de la chance qu'elle ne pense pas à te clouer le bec une fois pour toute durant son sommeil. J'aurais pas hésité à le faire à sa place. Crois moi, il y a longtemps que tu passerais tes nuits la chiasse au cul avec moi dans les parages. »

« -Ce que tu peux être vulgaire mon pauvre Black ! répondit t-elle dans un pincement de lèvres qui se voulait méprisant mais qui témoignait surtout de son peu d'assurance. De la part d'un descendant direct de la famille Black, çà me déçoit énormément. Et moi qui venait vous parler pour le bien d'Yselle, j'aurais mieux fais de m'en abstenir. »

« -Si tu pouvais t'abstenir d'exister tout simplement, une majorité en serait folle de bonheur, reprit Sirius dans un sourire moqueur. »

« -Pff ! N'empêche ce n'est pas moi qu'Yselle s'obstine à fuir… »

« -Espèce de…s'emporta James avant que son ami arrête son geste malheureux. »

« -Laisse. Elle ne mérite pas que tu te coltines des heures de détention. Tronche de Roquet ! lâcha une dernière fois Black en regardant la silhouette de Winnie s'éloigner. Où vas-tu ? demanda t-il à James qui se dirigeait d'un pas énergique vers la sortie. »

« -Voire Yselle, répondit celui-ci en se tournant vers le jeune Black. J'ai deux mots à lui dire. »

« -Laisse. On la retrouvera au cours de potions. Allé viens, on va être en retard. »

« -C'est bien la première fois que tu t'en soucie. »

« -Que veux tu, j'aime bien être plein d'imprévu. C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, ajouta Sirius en affichant un joli sourire goguenard. »

« -Du charme ?! C'est quand même pas flagrant…rétorqua son ami le regard malicieux avant que tous deux ne rejoignent rapidement le reste de leur classe. »

* * *

Yselle était arrivée un peu en retard au cours de potions. Sa tête la faisant à nouveau souffrir, elle avait du faire une halte aux toilettes du deuxième étage pour se rafraîchir un peu. Ce fut avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle pénétra dans la salle de classe tenue par l'effrayant professeur Angus. Son entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. A peine eut t-elle passée la porte d'entrée que tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. La chose n'était pas nouvelle en soi mais demeurait des plus déplaisantes. Outre son arrivée tardive, elle savait que beaucoup de ses camarades se posaient des questions concernant son étrange comportement.

« -Mlle Edelweiss. Vous daignez enfin nous honorer de votre présence, ironisa Marat Angus de son habituelle voix ténébreuse. C'est trop nous accorder. »

« -Veuillez m'excuser professeur, j'ai du faire une halte aux toilettes, expliqua t-elle. »

« -Abstenez vous de ce genre d'excuse et dépêchez vous plutôt de prendre place. Vous nous avez déjà suffisamment fait perdre de temps. »

Yselle ne rajouta rien. Elle fit ce qu'on lui indiquait, obtempérant sans retenue. La place aux côtés de Nonnée Desprès restant vacante, elle s'y installa silencieusement. Celle-ci lui accorda un sourire aimable en guise de salut avant de poursuivre sa prise de notes. La jeune Edelweiss fit de même. Silencieusement elle commença à gratter consciencieusement sa plume contre la surface granuleuse du vélin. Absorbée comme elle était par sa besogne elle ne prit conscience que tardivement du regard appuyé qui s'était posé sur elle depuis son arrivée quelques instants plutôt. Pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui s'obstinait à l'observer avec une telle insistance. Lucius. La chose n'était pas nouvelle. Il s'était toujours plu à la narguer de son air hautain, tentant de la défier à chaque occasion mais ce qui n'était qu'un jeu puéril et sans intérêt avait depuis quelques temps changé. Depuis l'agression de Saint-Lô plus précisément. Yselle était convaincu que le jeune Malfoy avait, contrairement aux restes de ses camarades, eut vent de la réalité des faits. Severus, lui-même, en avait été informé avant même que l'Edelweiss n'en fasse mention. Comment cela était t-il possible ? La question demeurait une énigme qui tourmentait la jeune fille plus que de mesure. Et s'ils avaient été tenus au courant par Saint-Lô bien avant que celui-ci ne lui tende son piège ? Et s'ils l'avaient encouragés à cela ? Eux ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais qui ? Une personne puissante. Monsieur Malfoy ? Son père ?...Non, elle divaguait. Tout ceci était absurde. Elle devait se mesurer et ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu de la paranoïa. Et pourtant…le doute demeurait. Les paroles que Lucius avait partagées avec Severus lui revinrent à l'esprit :

« -Rappelle toi ce que son père nous a dit à son sujet. 'Yselle doit apprendre à supporter la tristesse comme l'allégresse, elle doit y goûter pour ne plus avoir à en souffrir'. »

Il avait ajouté autre choses mais la jeune fille, dissimulée derrière une lourde tenture qui cachait l'entrée du passage secret, n'avait pas réussi à percevoir ce qu'il disait. Seuls ces derniers mots lui étaient parvenus dans une brutale incompréhension :

« -Raison de plus pour qu'elle s'aguerrisse. Tu sais bien ce qui l'attend. Elle a un destin. C'est elle qui détient notre avenir entres ses mains. Il faudra qu'elle soit prête à l'assumer le jour venu. Et concernant Saint-Lô…disons qu'il n'y a pas de hasard. »

Cela faisait deux jours déjà qu'elle avait surpris cette conversation. Deux jours que ces paroles repassaient en boucle dans son esprit. Deux jours à tenter de trouver une explication acceptable à leur signification. Une explication qui pourrait encore faire vivre ses croyances de petite fille et qui permettrait à son innocence de perdurer quelques temps encore. Mais elle n'en avait pas trouvée. Tout ce qui demeurait était l'incompréhension et la peur de la trahison. Trahir. Severus ne pouvait pas en être capable à son égard. N'est ce pas ? Il était son ami, son frère…il était tout pour elle. Jamais il n'aurait laissé Saint-Lô lui faire du mal en toute connaissance de cause. Mais peut être qu'il y avait d'autres raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le faire…Non. Son esprit s'égarait de nouveau. Tout ceci était impossible. Il était criminel de sa part de penser à une telle chose. Elle se gronda d'y avoir même songer. Encore. Le regard de Lucius sur elle. Que lui voulait t-il à la fin ? A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient rassemblés dans le même espace, elle le sentait. Toute l'attention du jeune homme se concentrait sur elle. Yselle avait fini par trouver cela malsain. Les rares fois où elle avait laissé ses yeux croisés l'éclat métallique de Lucius, elle avait ressenti un frisson la parcourir dans tout son corps. Il possédait une lumière identique à celle de Saint-Lô. Une lumière qui lui rappelait trop cruellement ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques jours plus tôt. Lucius. Lui revinrent encore en mémoire les souvenirs de ses premières années quand perchée dans les hauteurs d'Equilhem elle découvrait pour la première fois les traits angéliques du jeune Malfoy. Se souvenait t-elle de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant précis où leurs regards s'étaient entrechoqués ? Peut être mais elle ne désirait, à cet instant précis où sa vie sombrait dans des méandres inconnues, se remémorer les sentiments fulgurants qui avaient été les siens il y avait plus d'une dizaine d'années. Maudit Lucius ! Pensa t-elle. Pourquoi son regard avait t-il chang ? Pourquoi ses intentions à son égard s'étaient muées aussi étrangement en quelque chose d'indéfinissable ?

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps encore le poids de ce regard posé sur elle, Yselle se retourna brusquement mais à son plus grand étonnement ce ne furent pas les yeux de Lucius qui vinrent s'imprimer dans les siens mais l'éclat inquiet du jeune Potter. James. C'était lui qui l'observait ainsi depuis le début. Avait t-il toujours eu pour elle cette expression si bienveillante et attentive ? Elle ne devait pas le regarder, pas observer comment l'inquiétude se peignait sur son visage si fier, comment elle en imprimait chaque trait d'une mélancolie douloureuse qui n'avait jamais été la sienne. Elle ne pouvait supporter ses yeux à lui posés sur elle et ce questionnement toujours présent comme une exigence inavouable. Il désirait savoir mais elle était incapable de répondre à la moindre de ses interrogations. Comment expliquer ce qu'on ne comprend pas soi même ?

« -Yselle, souffla t-il en agrippant la main qu'elle avait laissé traîné par mégarde sur le bureau qui se trouvait derrière elle. Il faut que je te parle, Yselle. »

Cette phrase lui avait fait si peur qu'elle ne pu se refreiner de la laisser transparaître sur son visage nacré. Elle tenta de retirer brusquement sa main de cet étau étouffant, de cette chaleur qu'elle avait tant de fois recherchée auprès du jeune homme mais dont elle ne se sentait, aujourd'hui, plus digne. Elle était folle. Elle le savait. Elle n'avait plus de force pour le nier. Mais lui ne le savait pas encore, il ne se doutait pas que tout était irrévocable qu'elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire à cette toile tendue dans laquelle son esprit s'était emmêlé. S'il l'apprenait tout serait fini…à quoi bon continuer. Alors plutôt que d'avouer elle préférait fuir et se taire. Mais peut être était t-il trop tard. Les voix lui avaient dit que tout serait noir et qu'il n'y aurait personne. Pas même James ? Pas même Severus ? Pas même son père ?

« -Promet moi, Yselle de nous attendre à la fin du cours. Il faut qu'on parle, répéta t-il en fixant son regard dans le sien comme pour la rassurer. »

Mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Yselle tenta à nouveau de s'extirper de sa poigne légère mais n'y parvint pas une fois de plus. Alors comme pris dans un élan effrayant, elle afficha une morgue aussi soudaine qu'inhabituelle.

« -Lâche ma main…souffla t-elle entres ses dents. »

« -Quoi ? demanda t-il stupéfait. »

« -Lâche ma main je t'ai dit…cracha t-elle les yeux rougis. »

Apeuré par cette étincelle étrange, James obtempéra non sans continuer à fixer la jeune fille de l'éclat le plus ardent qui pouvait l'animer. Que se passait t-il ?

« -Mlle Edelweiss ! Je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous en tenir à mon cours. Vos affaire ce cœur non rien à faire au sein de ma classe. Cela est t-il clair ?! s'emporta le professeur Angus en usant du ton glacial de sa voix caverneuse. »

Yselle tourna rapidement son attention vers son professeur. Elle fronça les sourcils de manière menaçante soutenant avec une témérité provocante le regard assassin de cette ombre gigantesque. Puis dans un geste prompt, elle ramassa ses affaires avant de disparaître hors des murs d'une classe tétanisée par un évènement que nul ne comprenait. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, le professeur Angus ne fit rien pour rattraper cette effrontée. Il poursuivit avec un naturel méprisant ses explications sur le composition du sérum contre le dédoublement neuropsychologique. James, de son côté, demeura immobile, les yeux perdus dans un ailleurs qu'il ne comprenait plus.

A la fin du cours, les murmures redoublèrent quand au pourquoi de la fuite soudaine d'Yselle. Tandis que tous s'empressaient de quitter la lugubre salle de potion, le professeur Angus pria Severus de rester un instant. Le jeune homme obtempéra bien civilement.

« -Cela fait longtemps que votre amie est comme ? lui demanda t-il sans préambule. »

« -Je vous demande pardon. »

« -Mr Rogue, ne jouez pas les incrédules et dites moi depuis quand avez-vous remarquez que l'esprit de Mlle Edelweiss était, disons, perturb ? »

« -Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, reprit le jeune homme en affichant une expression aussi neutre qu'elle pouvait l'être. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'esprit d'Yselle demeure impénétrable. Mes facultés de légimance ne sont sûrement pas assez développées pour que je puisse prétendre à une quelconque assurance dans ma capacité à sonder les esprits mais si je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai perçu jusqu'à maintenant je peux affirmer que je ne suis pas le seul à qui Yselle demeure fermée. Qu'en pensez vous professeur ? »

Angus ne préféra pas répondre au brillant sarcasme dont faisait preuve son élève. Il se contenta d'afficher un sourire narquois avant de rependre.

« -Si tel est le cas vous savez ce que cela veux dire ? »

« -Malheureusement Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme en conservant son air froid. Je sais qu'un esprit fermé aux légimances est soit celui d'un puissant sorcier qui maîtrise parfaitement l'occlumancie soit celui…d'un fou. »

« -Votre amie ne pouvant être encore l'un est sûrement l'autre. Cela vous attriste je le sens pourtant vous en éprouvez une certaine satisfaction. Pourrais je savoir pourquoi ? »

Severus ne s'offusqua pas de ses dires et répondit avec un naturel glacial.

«-Ma curiosité sûrement. Les crises d'Yselle ne sont que les prémices d'évènements à venir plus incroyables. Le pouvoir qu'elle possède est unique, affirma t-il le regard soudainement flamboyant…j'avoue que son étude me passionnerait. »

Angus observa son élève un instant. Son index tapotant lentement le velouté de ses lèvres, un rictus léger imprégnant son noble visage.

« -Voudriez vous connaître votre avenir, Monsieur Rogue ? C'est peut être cela que vous attendez de votre amie. C'est un pouvoir formidable semble t-il de connaître à l'avance ce qui vous attends, surtout si on peut modifier son avenir à sa guise, n'est ce pas ? »

« -Je ne pourrais pas le nier. Cette perspective à quelque chose… »

« -D'excitant ? Excitant au point de ne pas vous embarrasser des affres que connaît en ce moment Mlle Edelweiss ?! Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé sur vous jeune homme. La quête de la connaissance a pris chez vous une importance démesurée. »

« -Me le reprochez vous ? »

« -Ne prenez pas en compte un avis que je n'ai pas. Et puis j'avais cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas esprit à vous soucier des avais extérieurs. »

« -En général mais… »

« -Vous êtes jeune encore, observa Angus d'un ton paternaliste. Vous ne pouvez pas être parfaitement imperméable à tout ce qui vous entoure. Encore moins avec une Ysella Edelweiss à cos côtés. C'est bien ce qui m'étonne dans votre comportement. »

« -Vous trouvez à redire sur mon comportement, Monsieur ? s'étonna le jeune homme. »

« -En effet. Pensez vous réellement que votre amie se réveillera un matin l'esprit clair, débarrassé de ce qui la tourmente en ce moment et qu'elle pourra sur commande vous indiquer ce qu'il vous plait de savoir ?! demanda t-il d'un air ironique qui lui convenait parfaitement. »

« -Et bien je…tenta de se défendre le jeune Rogue. »

« -Pensiez vous que les choses seraient si plaisantes et faciles ?! Cela m'étonne de vous. Moi qui estimais votre esprit clairvoyant mais peut être me suis-je gravement mépris sur vos capacités de déduction… »

Angus marqua un silence comme pour donner plus de théâtralité à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. D'un ton soudainement plus grave, il ajouta :

« -Sachez que rien de tel n'arrivera. Mlle Edelweiss va continuer à s'enfoncer au point de perdre pied avec la réalité. Bientôt elle ne maîtrisera plus rien sa vie. »

« -Les autres Edelweiss ne sont pas tous devenus fous…protesta Severus qui tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une parade à ce que son professeur lui présentait comme un fait inévitable. »

« -Pas tous c'est exact. Mais c'est parce qu'ils ont appris à contrôler ce don. »

« -Vous allez faire quelque chose pour elle, n'est ce pas ? demanda t-il avec une note d'espoir. »

« -Je n'ai pas de goût pour ce genre de dévouement. Il y a longtemps que je ne me repais plus du plaisir de contenter les gens. »

« -Mais Yselle…elle ne peut pas finir…vous comprenez…elle…balbutia le jeune serpentard d'une voix qui lui faisait défaut. »

« -Calmez vous, jeune homme. Je vois que vous évaluez enfin la situation à sa juste valeur. »

« -Je ne pourrais pas aider Yselle, avoua t-il sur un ton amer. »

« -Peut être pas pour le moment mais un jour il se pourrait qu'elle n'ait plus que vous comme seul soutien. »

« -Seriez vous aussi capable de lire l'avenir ? ironisa le jeune homme. »

« -Non mais j'ai eu de nombreuses années pour exercer mon talent de déduction. Allé, filez à présent. Qu'on ne m'accuse pas de séquestrer mes élèves…même si je ne suis plus à une accusation près me concernant. »

« -Bonne journée professeur, le salua Severus avant de disparaître à son tour laissant dans la lumière pâle du cachot son professeur de potions encore songeur. »

* * *

Malgré le coup d'éclat qu'elle avait provoqué en sortant précipitamment de la salle de potion, Yselle suivit le reste des cours dans une totale indifférence. Elle ne parla à personne, s'abstint de s'arrêter quand ton l'appelait, nia la présence même de ses amis. Elle n'était plus capable de rien. Son esprit avait été une fois pour toute emprisonné dans des sphères inconnues d'où s'élevait le tremblement de voix dissonantes qui n'avaient de cesse de marteler sa tête de paroles prémonitoires qu'elle s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir comprendre. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait était le seul à pouvoir encore la retenir au monde qui l'entourait. Le regard de James lui rappelait à chaque instant la faute qu'elle commettait en tentant de fuir ses amis. Si seulement elle avait la force de leur parler, d'alléger le poids qui venait s'écraser sur son esprit faible. Elle parcouru rapidement le couloir qui la menait jusqu'à sa maison. Des bruits de voix cristallines arrêtèrent net sa marche. Winnie et sa bande. Leurs ombres se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Dans un élan inexpliqué, Yselle se dissimula derrière une grosse pile de maçonnerie.

« -Elle est complètement cinglée…c'est irrémédiable, lâcha Emma dans un rire moqueur. Vous avez vu le cinéma qu'elle a fait au cours d'Angus. Et dire qu'elle s'en est tirée sans souci. On dira après qu'il n'y a pas de favoritisme. »

« -Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Edelweiss. Parce que Mlle descend parait t-il des anciens, elle a le droit de péter complètement les plombs, ajouta Winnifred d'un ton péremptoire. »

« -Tu oublies qu'elle est en plus la petite fille du directeur. Çà aussi çà compte, renchérit Adèle. Elle pourrait commettre le pire des crimes que çà lui serait aussitôt pardonner. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait nous faire. On partage bien la chambre de cette folle ! »

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas pour çà les filles, répliqua Winnie d'un air malicieux. Vous savez que mon père travaille au ministère ? Et bien je me suis déjà plaint à lui du comportement dangereux d'Yselle. Le connaissant, je suis convaincue que dans quelques jours on verra débarquer un groupe d'inspecteurs attachés au maintien de l'ordre sorcier. S'ils constatent le cas désespéré qu'est cette fille, je suis sûre qu'ils sauront nous en préserver en nous en débarrassant. »

« -Tu plaisantes ?! s'extasia l'une de ses deux compères. Ce serait l'idéal. Vous imaginez ?! Et quand vont t ils venir ? Tu le sais ? »

« -Non, non, répondit Winnie pressée comme elle l'était par ses deux amies. Je n'en sais rien mais croyez moi sur parole, ils ne tarderont pas. Yselle est une Edelweiss et mon père m'a dit que les Edelweiss avaient toujours été très surveillée par le ministère. Je suis convaincue que cette pimbêche n'y coupera pas. »

« -Comme c'est bien dit ! Oui cette pimbêche ne pourra pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci, siffla Emma avec un brin de méchanceté qui témoignait de la jalousie latente qu'elle avait toujours entretenue à l'égard d'Yselle. »

Cette dernière, tapie derrière sa colonne massive, attendit que le groupe s'éloigne, que leurs voix ne soient plus que des murmures à peine audibles pour reprendre son souffle. Rien de cette conversation vipérine ne lui avait échappée. Si elle pouvait demeurer blasée par le discours perfide de ses trois camarades, elle fut plus ébranlée par la révélation qui veniat de lui être faite. Des inspecteurs ? Pour elle ? Pour savoir si elle était folle ? Mais bien sur qu'elle l'était et cela ne leur échapperait sûrement pas, tout comme ne leur échapperait pas la nécessité de l'enfermer à Ste Mangouste aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Cette perspective lui fit froid dans le dos. Mais n'était ce pas compréhensible pour une personne normalement constituée d'éprouver de l'effroi à l'idée même d'être emmenée dans un institut à la réputation aussi lugubre que celle que s'en était faite le commun des mortels ? Yselle se sentit alors incapable de regagner sa maison encore moins de traverser la salle commune des griffondores à la vue et au su de tous. Elle ne pouvait pas s'exposer ainsi à leur critique, à leurs craintes perfides et aux regards amplis de pitié qu'ils allaient lui offrir. Elle prit le chemin inverse, déambulant dans les couloirs de l'école en évitant de rencontrer ses précieux camarades. Errant comme une âme tachée du sceau de l'infamie, elle perdit la notion du temps et poursuivit son chemin bien après que le soleil ait agonisé une fois encore aux confins de l'horizon. Ce fut par le plus grand des hasards, semble t-il (mais à cela même il nous est permis de douter) que la jeune fille se retrouva face à un passage qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir utilisé à plusieurs reprises. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle emprunta le long corridor étroit qui s'ouvrait derrière la lourde tapisserie qu'Yselle avait déjà rabattue à l'aide de ses petits bras à peine développés. Très vite elle se retrouva là où finalement elle pensait retrouver le dernier réconfort possible. Ses petites ballerines vernies vinrent claquer contre la pierre nue de sol de cette grande chambre.

« -Yselle ! s'exclama aussitôt Severus avec un certain étonnement. »

« -Tiens, tiens, tiens qui voil ?! se moqua aussitôt Lucius qui trônait de façon languissante sur la chaise de son bureau, les pieds posés insolemment sur le plat lisse de sa table de travail. Ne serait ce pas notre petite 'Miss effrontée'. »

Yselle ne répondit pas. Pire que cela, elle sembla ne pas réagir à cette réflexion, comme si son esprit niait malgré elle la présence du jeune Malfoy. Les yeux dans le vague, elle fixa son attention sur un Severus troublé avant de détourner son visage.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas, Zélie ? demanda t-il à la jeune fille tandis que son sombre regard s'alourdissait sur la silhouette confuse de son amie. »

« -Je…je…bafouilla t-elle ses iris contemplant avec une lassitude accusée le grain du tais laineux que ses petits pieds piétinaient. Non rien…il vaut mieux que je parte. »

Elle amorça un pas en arrière pour rebrousser chemin mais Severus l'arrêta net dans un élan qui ne manqua d'étonner son camarade serpentard.

« -Tu n'es pas venu pour rien n'est ce pas ?! reprit t-il en relevant le menton de la jeune fille pour que son regard perçant puisse s'imprimer dans le sien. »

Noires. Ses prunelles étaient d'une obscurité inconnue. La pupille de ses grands yeux de petites filles était noyée par tant de noirceur. Severus crut percevoir au plus profond de ses iris des vagues sinueuses, des formes diaphanes entamant une ronde funeste. Etait ce çà le pouvoir ? Etait ce ainsi qu'il se manifestait ? Il aurait pu se perdre dans cet océan ténébreux, perdre pied et touché à son tour aux tréfonds des tourments qui bousculaient l'Edelweiss. Puis il se ressaisit. La discussion qu'il avait eu en début de journée avec son professeur de potion lui revint à l'esprit et avec elle l'inquiétude qui en était née.

« -Tu as l'air fatiguée, ajouta t-il d'un ton paternaliste. Viens dans mon lit, viens te reposer un peu. »

Yselle se laissa guidée. Avançant comme une poupée désarticuler. Son esprit lui avait une fois de plus fais faux bon. Des images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers d'images. Des choses sans signification et avec encore et toujours le poids de ses voix troublantes qui ne cessaient de la tirailler. La jeune fille s'aperçut à peine que son ami l'avait installée sur le douillet des couvertures.

_Des sifflements…des sifflements de serpents_.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas même qu'il avait pris soin de lui retirer ses petites ballerines dont elle aimait faire claquer les talons contre les sols durs à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

_Un désespoir drapé de solitude…_

Il glissa un drap de coton blanc sur cette silhouette recroquevillé dont les yeux demeuraient grands ouverts sur le néant.

_Avançant gravement dans un couloir obscur…_

Puis il reprit son étude non sans avoir porté une dernière son attention sur la jeune fille.

_L'odeur du sang grouillant comme la vermine sous des ongles élimés par la pierre…et toi petite fille qui ne dort plus…qui rêves les yeux grands ouverts…te perds dans les méandres d'un avenir qui sera ton labeur et te volera tout ce que tu as…_

Ses paupières enfin closes, elle semblait dormir d'un sommeil agité mais pour Severus, cela était toujours préférable au reste. Il se concentra un peu plus sur son devoir d'Arithmancie mais en vain.

_L'odeur du sang grouillant comme la vermine sous des ongles élimés par la pierre…tes si jolies ongles petite fille._

Dans un bond, Yselle se releva en poussant une plainte stridente qui glaça d'épouvante les deux jeunes hommes qui s'attelaient studieusement à leur travail. Elle semblait essoufflée, le regard hagard. Severus s'approcha d'elle. Elle tomba à ses genoux, repliée sur elle-même comme une enfant qui vient de naître, le visage enfoui dans les draps fripés, une main cachant ses yeux suppliants du regard des deux serpentards. Les sanglots secouaient son corps fragile, entrecoupant sa respiration. Severus agrippa ses bras autour de cette forme. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Sa joue vint caresser la longueur de sa chevelure qui n'était plus à présent qu'une masse épaisse de boucles sombres.

« -J'ai honte, j'ai tellement honte d'être comme çà. Ne me regarde pas Severus. Ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas fragile comme çà. Je suis…Si mon père me voyait. »

Severus ne dit mot. Il se contenta de la tenir serrée contre lui. Qu'espérait t-il en faisant ? La soulager ? Peut être. Mais peut être voulait t-il également étouffer ses pleurs qui le gênaient terriblement. Yselle, pour sa part, ne s'offusqua pas de cette accolade. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'un homme la capturait dans ses bras depuis Saint-Lô. A son grand étonnement, elle n'éprouva rien. Ni tendresse, ni peur. La chaleur de cette étreinte la laissa de marbre. Elle sentait poindre en elle les échos de ces voix dissonantes qui continuaient de la tourmenter. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, plongea sa tête dans l'épaisseur du coton comme pour faire taire le bruit qui s'élevait dans son esprit. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Alors ses sanglots redoublèrent comme emmenés par un mal inexorable. Ses nerfs lâchaient, la fatigue l'emportait sur tout. Qu'importe que Severus et Lucius la voient dans cet état, elle n'avait plus la force de s'en soucier. Elle pleura sans cesse au point d'imbiber les draps de ses larmes. Severus demeurait là contre elle sous le regard d'un Lucius interdit. Le jeune homme préféra quitter les lieux, laissant Yselle et son ami seuls dans cette chambre où ne résonnait plus que les sanglots suffocants d'une petite fille. Yselle épuisée finit par s'endormir. Severus ne bougea pas, berçant dans ses bras maigres le corps fiévreux de cette pauvre Edelweiss. Il finit par s'allonger à ses côtés en espérant que le sommeil vienne le sauver des pensées sombres qui l'assaillaient. Ce fut en vain.

A son retour, Lucius retrouva Severus et Yselle profondément endormis, leurs corps emmêlés sur l'épaisseur des draps fripés. Le jeune Malfoy demeura immobile à observer cette scène étrange. Ses yeux de diamantine se fixèrent avec une intensité redoublée sur la silhouette torturée de l'Edelweiss. Il en perçut chaque contour, chaque rondeur nouvelle qu'il connaissait déjà. Son père lui avait promis. Il lui avait dit qu'elle serait à lui. Il se délectait d'avance de ce qu'Yselle pourrait lui apporter en temps venu. Dans un silence gracieux, il s'approcha de la jeune fille puis caressa du plat de la main la texture velouté de sa joue encore moite de ses pleurs passés. Une larme demeurait prisonnière dans ses longs cils. Il la recueillit à l'extrémité de son doigt avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour mieux goûter cette essence salée. Son visage se targua d'un rictus satisfait. C'était la première fois qu'il la sentait si proche de lui, si accessible à son emprise. Une impression étrange s'insinua alors en lui, un contentement enivrant, une plénitude grisante comme une drogue parcourant ses veines, emplissant son corps de la plus agréable des manières. Yselle. Un jour il prendrait goût à la saisir dans ses bras avec la même fougue que celle qu'il manifestait quand il laissait ses hormones le gouverner face aux charmes des résidentes du 'Palais des délices'. Un jour.

* * *

Yselle avait disparu. Le vent menaçant grondait contre les hautes vitres de l'école, ébranlant de sa fureur les parois squelettiques. Les arbres se cambraient sous la force de ce Zéphire mécontent. Leur silhouette rachitique se balançait péniblement dans le balai de cette fin d'après midi. Dimanche venait de passer, le soleil voilé par de lourds nuages commençait à s'estomper et Yselle avait disparu. Depuis quand ? Elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière dans son dortoir. Nonnée l'avait assuré aux quatre Maraudeurs. Personne ne l'avait non plus vu de la journée, ni ses camarades griffondores, ni les membres de la chorale qui se désolaient qu'elle n'ait pas assurée leur répétition hebdomadaire. En fin de journée, Remus avait été cherché de plus amples informations auprès de Rogue. Ce dernier, affichant sa morgue habituelle, lui avait néanmoins répondu en affirmant n'avoir pas vu la jeune fille depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre au petit matin. Malgré son air distant et froid, le serpentard lui avait semblé plus inquiet que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Quand chacun eux regagner ses chambres, quand l'école parut alourdie par le sommeil venant, les quatre griffondores de quatrième année entreprirent de parcourir les allées délaissées de Poudlard. Chacun, muni de sa baguette lumineuse, se chargea d'inspecter en solitaire les moindres recoins envahit par la noirceur de la nuit. Le vent continuait de balayer la vieille bâtisse. Chacun de ses souffles était comme un cri lancer avec fureur. Il n'en est pas un qui n'avait fais frissonner de peur le jeune Pettigrew. Enveloppé dans sa terreur, le garçon maudissait à chacun de ses pas celle dont la stupidité l'avait mené à déambuler en plein milieu de cette nuit surréaliste. Un autre coup retentit, le vent venait de s'abattre contre la paroi de pierre, les portes du corridor en avaient tremblées, Peter aussi. Sa peur redoubla, il courut se cacher dans une salle de classe, se terrer sous une table et manger le reste de Crocauchoc qui se mourrait dans le fond de sa poche de pyjama.

Tandis que le plus pleutre des griffondore amorçait une discrète retraite, James continuait ses recherches tout comme ses deux autres amis. Seul, il parcourait avec attention chaque endroit susceptible d'abriter son amie. L'idée qu'elle puisse se trouver à l'extérieur de ce vieux bâtiment lui avait taraudé l'esprit toute la journée. Mais le temps peu clément et l'ordre formulé par leur directeur de maison de demeurer au sein de l'école l'avaient empêché de vérifier ce doute. James observa par la fenêtre la pluie se réveiller soudainement. En quelques minutes, les grains d'eau étaient devenus de violents crachins qui martelaient en cadence le sol boueux du parc. Le vent, la pluie…leurs bruit se mélangeaient avec une harmonie incontestable. Et si Yselle se trouvait au milieu de ce déluge ? Et si…Une silhouette blanche. James était convaincue d'avoir vu s'extirper de l'antre sombre de la forêt une forme fantomatique. Yselle. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle semblait se diriger vers la petite entrer qui longeait le cloître. Il courut aussitôt à sa rencontre. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il en était sûr. Plus il avançait, plus il pouvait sentir la présence rassurante de son amie se rapprocher. Il se retrouva à la lisière du parc devant une Yselle métamorphosée. Il observa le regard inquiet la silhouette désuète qui lui faisait face. Elle, dans sa robe de coton blanc, trempée, le corps tremblant se dessinant parfaitement sous le tissu rendu transparent par la pluie. Sa peau blanche, humide. Ses cheveux…ses cheveux transformés balayés par la rugissement du vent.

« -Que fais tu là, Zélie ? parvint t-il à lui demander une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits. On t'a cherché partout. »

Yselle leva son regard sans vie vers le jeune homme et d'un ton fatigué elle lui répondit :

« -J'ai suivit les enfants dans la forêt…dit t-elle en pointant du doigt les hauteurs des bois. »

James tourna sa tête pour vérifier ses dires mais aucune trace de ces fameux enfants.

« -Quels enfants ? »

« -Les petits enfants qui courent partout, reprit t-elle d'un air divaguant. Les jumeaux de la dernière Edelweiss. J'ai cru qu'ils pourraient m'indiquer où se trouvait Spider. Je ne trouve plus mon chat depuis des jours. Tu l'as vu toi ? »

Le jeune homme, décontenancé par ses propos incohérents, hocha simplement de la tête.

« -Ce n'est pas grave, poursuivit t-elle. Ils viennent de me dire que Spider est un vautour. Alors je ne peux pas retrouver un vautour, n'est ce pas ? »

« -Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Zélie ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

James avait agrippé les épaules de son amie puis pour attirer son attention il avait saisis son visage entre ses mains penchant son regard dans les ténèbres de ses yeux perdus.

« -Et tes cheveux ? Qu'à tu fais à tes cheveux ? demanda t-il en caressant cette masse bouclée. »

« -Je les ai coupé. Tu m'as dit qu'il le fallait. Alors je les ai coupé, répondit t-elle tandis que James constatait, son inquiétude grandissante, comment ses mèches de cheveux s'organisaient à présent en un carré sauvage. »

« -Yselle…mon Yselle…pourquoi fais tu tout ? s'attrista t-il en observant la jeune fille avec une peine redoublée. »

La jeune Edelweiss trembla à nouveau. D'une main ferme, il caressa son front.

« -Tu as de la fièvre, constata t-il. »

« -Tu resteras vivant, James, pour voire grandir Harry, n'est ce pas ? Tu me le promets ? lui demanda t elle. Je te le donnerais seulement si tu promets. »

Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Qui était cet Harry ? Encore lui. James s'apprêtait à le lui demander mais…

« -Je suis fatiguée, souffla t-elle d'une voix diminuante avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son ami. »

__

__

_A suivre…_

A/n : Ce chapitre finit comme il commence c'est-à-dire mal. Mais çà c'est pas nouveau. Le prochain marquera la fin de la quatrième année de nos héros. Par la suite j'enchaînerais avec leur 5ième année d'école.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre…çà m'aidera grandement pour la suite de mon histoire.

Merci d'avance et gros bisous.

Nell.


End file.
